<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Star by A_to_B_and_C</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516251">The Star</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_to_B_and_C/pseuds/A_to_B_and_C'>A_to_B_and_C</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>EXOVERSE [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actor Baekhyun, Chanyeol likes to annoy the hell out of Baekhyun starting page... two, Chanyeol needs love, M/M, Praise Kink, a lot of it, and happy ending eventually, awfully good but annoying model Chanyeol, bottom!chanyeol, enemies to fuckbuddies to lovers, exactly, obviously smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:47:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>61,754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_to_B_and_C/pseuds/A_to_B_and_C</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun was more than willing to do a lot of jobs that weren't "acting role" to promote his career as Minseok always reminded him.<br/>But there was one thing, only one, that he would have avoided like a plague.<br/>Working with the annoying Park Chanyeol.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>EXOVERSE [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone &lt;3<br/>Trying to post all my old fics in one go on one night probably is not the greatest idea but I'm willing to try.<br/>Hope you guys you will enjoy it (them)!<br/>Stay safe, drink water and... feel free to drop by for a greeting @/AtoBandC if you are up to it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That evening, the shooting flashes kept annoying him.</p><p>They were too bright and too continuous, almost forcing him to rub his eyes that started to get sore.</p><p>He was an actor.</p><p>A <em>goddamn</em> actor.</p><p>So why his manager kept forcing him to accept all those shootings, all those magazine interviews, all those public apparitions just to… <em>advertise himself</em>?</p><p><em>Isn’t my talent enough to advertise myself, hyung</em>? – he once again asked to his manager who shook his head for the hundredth time.</p><p><em>Your talent is incomparable and boundless, Baek, but it’s not the only thing that matter in nowadays’ society. You have to conform yourself to the standards and to make yourself known through these ways too</em> – it was the usual reply and, even if Baekhyun already knew it, it always kind of let him annoyed.</p><p>Not that he <em>hated </em>it.</p><p>Or that he wasn’t stunning and outstanding while doing it.</p><p>Simply, he knew that that wasn’t his job.</p><p>And it still annoyed him to hell and back.</p><p>“Please, look at this way, slightly leaning in” the photographer asked him, bring him back to that precise moment and Baekhyun smiled, fingers carding in his hair and striking another breath-taking pose.</p><p>The shooting went on for another half an hour and then Baekhyun was free to go.</p><p>The evening outside was pleasant and nice, not too cold to be October but still with a nice breeze.</p><p>“Baek, Park Enterprise contacted me again… what should we do?” Minseok, his <em>hyung</em> and manager, asked him while walking in the parking lot with him, making Baekhyun frown.</p><p>“Again?” he asked him briefly, shaking his head in mild discomfort.</p><p>Baekhyun tried to accept everything that Minseok proposed him, because he knew that Minseok was just doing his best to make Baekhyun as successful and as known as possible, still respecting his will and his preferences, but Park Enterprise’s offers started to become… <em>insistent</em>.</p><p>Park Enterprise was a great business located in Seoul that had his affairs in… <em>everything</em>.</p><p>They owned a bit of everything.</p><p>Perfume and clothes brands as well as noodles factories and even a luxurious car brand.</p><p>Whatever they wanted, they had it.</p><p>And as if this wasn’t a sufficient reason to refuse their offers from the very start, their son, Chanyeol, was the most spoiled, annoying, egocentric and childish model on Earth and it wasn’t exactly a secret that he couldn’t stand Baekhyun for being the first partner of some important brands instead of Chanyeol himself.</p><p><em>You are just a cheap actor, why you should stick your nose in these matters that don’t compete you? – </em>he once asked him, earning himself simply a glare from Baekhyun who walked away, ignoring his protest and empty words on Baekhyun’s lack of talent.</p><p>Sometimes Baekhyun still wondered how they can have the same age, seeing how childishly Chanyeol behaved.</p><p>And how annoying he was <em>thinking</em> that he was the very best of everything.</p><p>Baekhyun sighed deeply, fingers carding through his hair before rustling in his pockets and picking up the keys to his car.</p><p>“I don’t know. It would be a big deal, right?” Baekhyun asked Minseok who nodded shortly, checking something on his smartphone.</p><p>“I mean PP, which is their perfume brand, has a big impact in all the perfume trends nowadays, since they are really good in producing trending stuffs…” Minseok started saying humming and Baekhyun unlocked his car, letting Minseok sit on the passenger seat while he took the driver seat.</p><p>“And Park Style is always one of the most appreciated clothing brands in the whole South Korea and China. They are expanding on the Japanese market too. And in two or three years, they plan to open to US too…” he added immediately, pulling at his safety belt and fastening it.</p><p>Baekhyun sighed deeply, starting the engine and fastening his own belt too.</p><p>“With their <em>fabulous </em>son who apparently doesn’t lack any talent, is perfect and super splendid, why they want me to model for their brands?” Baekhyun asked him, clearly annoyed just at the idea of mentioning Chanyeol, and Minseok snorted shortly, shaking his head.</p><p>“Don’t be as childish as he is, Baek. He’s just a spoiled brat that always had everything in his life and didn’t had to struggle for anything because everything was already his” Minseok joke-scolded him, shrugging his shoulders and scrolling down on his smartphone screen, reading the details of whatever they were talking about.</p><p>Baekhyun drove off the parking place through the streets, toward Minseok’s home.</p><p>“It seems here that they want you to… work with him actually” Minseok stated reading out loud what was written on the details, making Baekhyun shake his head immediately.</p><p>“Ah no, forget it. I won’t work with Park’s son. He’s such a pompous, annoying brat” he stated immediately, earning himself a glare from Minseok.</p><p>“Baek, come on. You are so much more than this. And a contract with Park can be helpful also for your popularity. Their brands are really renowned <em>everywhere</em> and there’s no woman or man in the slot of twenty-thirties who doesn’t know their brands. And with your face on, wouldn’t it be even better? They would associate you to their brands, luxury brands and must-have stuffs” Minseok explained remaining rational and thinking at the economic and popularity value of a possible contract with Park Enterprise.</p><p>“I know, <em>hyung</em>, but…” Baekhyun started saying, stopping at a traffic light and looking shortly toward Minseok who was smiling widely at him.</p><p>“<em>Baek</em>” he sang softly and Baekhyun hate-loved when Minseok called him like that.</p><p>Because he was super cute doing it.</p><p>And he knew that he could convince Baekhyun to do whatever he wanted.</p><p>Baekhyun groaned, messing his hair up.</p><p>“Only if you come with me to see that musical I mentioned you a while ago” Baekhyun stated, driving again, stare shifting toward the street and Minseok cheered at his side.</p><p>“The one with that budding actor you are so fond of?” he asked back and Baekhyun smiled softly, nodding.</p><p>“Yeah. I can’t believe it that he finally has a leading role in a musical. Can’t wait to see him perform” Baekhyun whispered, smile not leaving his face.</p><p>Baekhyun was always very professional and cold on the outside, especially with people he didn’t know, but he was kind of supportive and he tried to be a <em>good hyung</em> to actor that came after him and struggled as he did for their talents to be recognized.</p><p>He stopped his car in front of Minseok’s house and Minseok smiled at him briefly.</p><p>“Tomorrow I’ll tell them that you are fine with it, then. And let you know what they say and when it’s a good moment to meet and define better a plan” he stated, unfastening the belt and opening the door.</p><p>Baekhyun nodded shortly, smiling at him.</p><p>“Don’t forget your promise, though” he concluded and Minseok beamed, shaking his head.</p><p>“I’ll buy the ticket tonight” he retorted before waiving at him and walking inside the building, disappearing at Baekhyun’s sight.</p><p>Baekhyun inhaled deeply before driving off to home.</p><p>He was a bit tired and his eyes still were sore for all those lights, but Minseok was right about Park Enterprise.</p><p>He couldn’t allow himself to be as childish as Chanyeol.</p><p>Baekhyun was a pro.</p><p>And an actor.</p><p><em>Pretending</em> was literally his work.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Minseok informed him about having a meeting with Park that day, since they were <em>enthusiastic </em>of him accepting to work with them.</p><p>So, in the afternoon, after some takes for his new drama, Baekhyun went quickly home to <em>make himself presentable</em>, as Minseok ordered him.</p><p>His hair, black, started to grow a little bit longer and he didn’t know what to do with it, because it suited for what they were filming, but he found it also a bit annoying, not being used to having his hair that long.</p><p>Baekhyun tried to style his hair, nevertheless, and put on a white shirt with a black suit.</p><p>Classy but gold.</p><p>He took his keys, wallet and phone exiting his house and driving to the restaurant where they should meet.</p><p>Minseok only gave him the address of a luxurious Chinese restaurant and said to meet them there.</p><p>He parked his car outside the restaurant and, <em>woah</em>, it really was luxurious.</p><p>At the top of a glass building, maybe forty floors or more, all glasses and lights.</p><p>Parks weren’t saving anything for that night.</p><p>“Baek” Minseok called him from behind, making him turn and nod shortly toward him.</p><p>“Mr. Park said that he’s already inside. We can go upstairs, forty-six floor, and ask of their table. They are waiting for us” he stated, gesturing toward the entrance, and Baekhyun nodded again, even if he was surprised.</p><p>How <em>exactly</em> rich were the Parks?</p><p>They took the elevator and once there, a pretty waitress with a typical Chinese red and gold dress greeted them.</p><p>“Mr. Park is waiting for us” Minseok stated and she smiled kindly, making them gesture to follow her.</p><p>The mood was nice, and the light suffused, giving the whole place an even more intimated feel.</p><p>“Mr. Park, your guests are here” the waitress stated gesturing toward them and a man in his fifty sat up from the table, nearing them.</p><p>“Thanks, Lin” he stated smiling toward the waitress that walked away, and then his stare moved toward Minseok and Baekhyun.</p><p>“Thank you for being here with such a short notice and join us in our dinner” he stated giving his hand to Minseok, briefly, and then to Baekhyun, stronger and with more delight, stare not leaving Baekhyun’s face.</p><p>“It has been a while since I wanted to meet you, Mr. Byun” he stated smiling politely and Baekhyun smiled back at him, shortly.</p><p>“I’m honored. And it’s a pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Park” he replied, shaking his hand and he smiled again, showing a certain degree of charm despite his age.</p><p>Park Yoon-il was a charming man, no wonders from who his son got it from.</p><p>He was tall, bright smile, slightly grizzled hair and deep brown eyes.</p><p>Yoon-il turned around, gesturing toward the table where also Chanyeol and another man were sitting.</p><p>The man that was sitting with them was tall more or less as Baekhyun, light brown hair and attentive hazelnut eyes.</p><p>He sat up when Yoon-il turned around gesturing toward the table, bowing slightly toward Baekhyun and Minseok.</p><p>“This is my loyal accounting and financial manager and also Chanyeol’s agent, Kim Jondae” Yoon-il introduced them and both Minseok and Baekhyun shook their hands with him.</p><p>“While I suppose that you already know my son, Chanyeol” Yoon-il continue, gesturing toward Chanyeol that was sporting a bright mocking smirk.</p><p>Chanyeol was undeniably charming.</p><p>Tall, way taller than Baekhyun, honey blonde hair, dark brown eyes and nice built.</p><p>Everything of him was well-proportioned.</p><p>The only flaw?</p><p>Chanyeol knew it <em>way too well</em>.</p><p>“Hey there” he greeted shortly, slightly waiving with his hand and Baekhyun hinted a small bow.</p><p>“We had some meetings on other sets during some shootings, yes” Baekhyun added smiling politely toward Yoon-il who nodded, pleased about it.</p><p>“But let’s sit and order something to eat. It’s already this late, I bet you are both hungry” he stated sitting down again and gesturing to the two empty seats in front of him.</p><p>Baekhyun gestured Minseok to sit down before sitting down himself.</p><p>They took up the menu and Baekhyun was surprised by the pricing on the menu.</p><p>Parks’ economical choices were… unarguably interesting.</p><p>And only after <em>Lin</em> came back, took their orders and went back again, they started to talk about business.</p><p>“I think Mr. Kim already told you the plan for our Springtime campaign” Yoon-il started to say toward Baekhyun who nodded shortly.</p><p>Minseok forwarded him all the materials that the Parks sent him about both clothing and perfume brands, letting him know what exactly they expected from him.</p><p>“I can certainly see why you are so popular nowadays. Your brands are really trend setting, Mr. Park” Baekhyun stated, thanking with a gesture the waitress that brought them some rice wine to start the dinner with.</p><p>Yoon-il smiled at him, pleased to see Baekhyun that prepared on the matter and Baekhyun wanted to chuckle.</p><p><em>I’m not born yesterday, who the hell do you think you are having your business with?</em> – he wanted to ask him, but his courteous-self simply made him smile softly.</p><p>Baekhyun knew he was more than professional in his work.</p><p>But he also knew it in a different way compared to Chanyeol.</p><p>His confidence was made by hard work, achievements and efforts that made him the person he was in that moment.</p><p>While Chanyeol simply had a nice face and a well-built physique who made him suitable to be a model and he was rich enough to do it almost in his free time.</p><p>Totally two different lives.</p><p>“The idea is working with my son’s natural freshness and your elegant and discreet charm to show how our products are fitting for all types of men” Yoon-il continued and Baekhyun nodded, letting him pouring wine in his glass and waiting that everyone in the table had some before drinking it himself.</p><p>“I see. You didn’t mention what kind of promotion you were thinking about, though” Baekhyun added briefly, stare moving between Yoon-il and Minseok, trying to understand if Minseok received different information, but when Minseok didn’t add anything, it meant that they had the same questions about it.</p><p>“For sure some shootings, and maybe some promotional videos too. Even if Jondae here, had also another idea that it can be quite fitting” Yoon-il continued, this time gesturing toward Jondae, who nodded shortly, taking his word for the first time during the dinner.</p><p>“As I suggested to Mr. Park, small variety shows or reality shows are pretty trending nowadays and it could be a nice idea if during the shootings of some videos or magazine covers you could also participate in some <em>collateral activities</em> to make yourself and the brands more popular” he explained briefly and Baekhyun hummed shortly in thought.</p><p>“Like a <em>behind the scene</em> but with some activities?” he asked back, slightly interested since it was the first time he ever engaged something like that.</p><p>Jondae nodded in reply and Baekhyun’s stare moved toward Minseok who was frowning.</p><p>He leant in to speak with him, whispering in his ear.</p><p>“It can be showing part of yourself you usually cover up with acting” he muttered and Baekhyun hinted a smirk.</p><p>“I can play pretend very well, <em>hyung</em>” he whispered back and Minseok nodded shortly, pressing his lips in a thin line.</p><p>“You don’t find it suitable?” he asked him almost a breath, voice barely perceptible, and Minseok’s stare was worried.</p><p>Minseok was cautious.</p><p>It was one of the hundred reasons why Baekhyun liked to work with him.</p><p>“We need to articulate well <em>activities</em>’ definition” he replied and Baekhyun nodded, convinced, and he was on the same idea of Minseok.</p><p>“Obviously with a <em>precise</em> definition of what these activities concern” Baekhyun stated again, stare looking toward Jondae and Yoon-il who was about to reply when Chanyeol chuckled shortly, shaking his head and attracting everybody’s attention.</p><p>“What are you so afraid of, Byun?” Chanyeol asked him smug smile on his lips and Baekhyun almost wanted to slap him, but simply force a small smile.</p><p>“I like to know what I’m signing, Park. Especially because I worked hard for my career to be considered respectable and I want it to stay the way it is. I’m not twenty anymore and some kind of <em>games</em> can result more a damage than a promotion of my work” he started saying and even if Minseok placed a hand on his leg, briefly, reminding him not to cross any line, Baekhyun smiled softly before continuing.</p><p>“And I’m not a model as first work, so I won’t do anything that could in <em>any way</em> discredit my actor career” he concluded, smile not leaving his lips, but still cold in his words.</p><p>And even if Chanyeol opened his mouth to speak, Yoon-il spoke up before him, attracting once again Baekhyun’s attention.</p><p>“There’s no need to worry, Mr. Byun. It will be all black on white and nothing that could in any mean ruin your career, nor as actor nor as model” he stated and Baekhyun smiled softly, nodding, pleased with the reply.</p><p>They started to eat and Yoon-il started to ask him random questions about his career about what made him change his idea and choose to accept Park Enterprise’s offer and so on.</p><p>It was… smoother than Baekhyun could expect.</p><p>Probably because Chanyeol mainly stayed silent, fidgeting with his smartphone, barely giving attention to what was happening to his same table.</p><p>Yoon-il didn’t say anything about it and Baekhyun didn’t want to start some scene either.</p><p>Nor that he shared Chanyeol’s behavior in the slightest, but he didn’t want either to start a fight on nothing.</p><p>At the end of the dinner, Yoon-il asked for the bill and Minseok was already pulling out his wallet when Yoon-il shook his head.</p><p>“It was our treat. It was such a nice dinner, let’s not ruin it with money matters” he stated and Minseok wanted to insist but this time it was Baekhyun’s turn to stop him.</p><p>“There will be a next time, then” Baekhyun stated and Yoon-il nodded, smiling toward him.</p><p>They spoke a bit more about everything and then, while they were riding the elevator down to the ground floor again, Jondae spoke up.</p><p>“Tomorrow I’ll send you all the details about it, Mr. Kim” he stated toward Minseok who nodded shortly and even before he could ask about it, Jondae’s stare moved toward Baekhyun.</p><p>“Do you want me to send it also to you?” he asked him and Baekhyun’s eyebrow perched up, surprised.</p><p>Usually when dealing with some business or work offers, the contacts were mainly between Minseok and the contractor, and mostly they didn’t include Baekhyun in the whole thing.</p><p>Not that Baekhyun didn’t know anything about it since Minseok later shared everything with him, but nobody usually asked him directly if he wanted to be a participating part since the very start.</p><p>“Would it be a bother for you, Mr. Kim?” Baekhyun asked him, interested, but Jondae shook his head smiling softly.</p><p>“No bother. And Jondae is fine, if you want, since also your manager is <em>Mr. Kim</em>” he replied shrugging his shoulder and making Baekhyun open in a more sincere smile compared to the <em>professional one</em> he had on all the evening.</p><p>“For me it’s just <em>hyung</em>, but as you prefer, <em>Jondae</em>. I get the idea that we have more or less same age?” he asked briefly, humming in thought and Jondae let out a short laugh.</p><p>“Actually, I think you’re slightly older, but same year, Mr. Byun…” he started saying but Baekhyun stopped him immediately with a short move of his hand.</p><p>“No <em>Mr. Byun</em>, please. Especially nor since we are on first name basis” he whispered, chuckling softly and Jondae chuckled briefly too, nodding, even if there was a slight rose dust on his cheeks.</p><p>“Who wondered that one day I would have called you by first name?” he asked even if he was almost asking himself more than toward Baekhyun but making him frown shortly at the mention.</p><p>Yoon-il let out a short laugh near them, exiting the elevator and walking in the parking lot.</p><p>“Jondae is a big fan of yours, Mr. Byun. I got to know you thank to him” he explained and Baekhyun smiled gently toward Jondae.</p><p>“It’s a pleasure knowing that you are my fan. Thank you” he whispered, hinting a small bow and Jondae beamed at him, literally glowing.</p><p>“You are so talented and there’s no movie starring you that I haven’t seen” he added making Baekhyun chuckled, smile softly appearing on his lips, nodding.</p><p>“Thank you for your support. I will do my best in the future too trying not to let your expectations down” he added, nodding shortly and Jondae wanted reply but Chanyeol snorted near them, speaking up for the first time that evening.</p><p>“Would you cut it? He’s just a mediocre actor who had some luck in starring in some movies that made him popular, thanks to some teen-agers who were stroked by his <em>cold yet cool charm</em>” he stated, once again revealing exactly what he thought about Baekhyun’s talent and career.</p><p>And Jondae was about to reply about it, trying to defend Baekhyun, when Baekhyun gestured toward him briefly with his hand, shaking his head.</p><p>“No worries, Jondae. It’s nothing new, coming from Park. And there’s no problem, I’m not… shaken by his words” he stated smiling softly as he did every time that Chanyeol expressed those same things and that everybody asked him about how he felt about them.</p><p>And he wasn’t.</p><p>Not anymore.</p><p>There was a time, at the beginning, when he was.</p><p>Because he couldn’t understand why Chanyeol out of every single person he knew <em>nothing</em> about it, could judge him with so much unjustified hatred and disdain.</p><p>Baekhyun and Chanyeol never knew each other before Baekhyun started to meet him sometimes on some shooting sets.</p><p>And Baekhyun never treated him any different of any person he had business with.</p><p>Reserved and cold were the two adjectives that described him better, but that was his way to treat with people, part of him being… <em>himself</em>.</p><p>Part of the whole <em>pretending</em> he built up to be where he finally was.</p><p>So Chanyeol’s words were… groundless.</p><p>Reason why Baekhyun started to ignore them without even considering them anymore.</p><p>“They are untrue, though” Jondae tried to interject but Baekhyun vaguely hinted a small smile.</p><p>“No need to argue about them” he breathed and when both Yoon-il and Chanyeol wanted to say something, Baekhyun’s phone went off in his pockets, attracting his attention and he took it out, looking at the caller’s ID.</p><p>On the black screen, white characters were flashing, making him smile briefly.</p><p>He swiped his thumb on the screen, picking up the call.</p><p>“<em>Moonstar</em>, what got you call me?” he asked at the phone and hearing a low chuckle from the other side of the phone.</p><p>Moon Byul-yi, in art Moonbyul or as Baekhyun’s liked to call her <em>Moonstar,</em> was a rapper and singer who acted with him in his current drama and, strangely enough, they clicked together quite well.</p><p>Maybe her cool attitude, her perfect and always on spot rap, or maybe simply that she was hilarious, made Baekhyun appreciate her company.</p><p>“Ah, <em>ByunBaek</em>, you haven’t seen Dispatch’s photos yet, then. Otherwise you would be calling me” she stated chuckling again on the other side of the line and Baekhyun nodded toward Minseok, mouthing a short <em>Dispatch</em> and Minseok was already looking on internet for them.</p><p>“I wonder… Are they for two nights ago? Or from last week?” he asked her pensively, re-thinking about the last meeting they had recently, making her hum briefly.</p><p>“I don’t know… you always had that awful black suit instead of something more suitable for your age” she continued, letting out a low laugh and making Baekhyun snort.</p><p>Having something to do with Moonbyul made him feel like he didn’t need to pretend or to hide his <em>real self</em> as he did with all the other, except Minseok.</p><p>Minseok neared him, showing on his phone some pics of Baekhyun together with Moonbyul, outside a Japanese restaurant where they went two nights ago after the filming.</p><p>Judging from what she was wearing, it was two nights before meeting, not last week one.</p><p>“Oh, baby blue shirt. It was two nights ago then” he stated seeing them and she let out another chuckle at the <em>baby blue</em> mention.</p><p>“My manager is already asking shit about it, what about Mr. Kim?” she asked him and Baekhyun’s stare moved toward Minseok who was staring at him interested more than perplexed.</p><p>“He knows that I love you like a little sister. Or maybe brother, since how tomboyish you are?” he retorted making her explode in a soundly laughter.</p><p>“<em>ByunBaek</em>, I told my manager that we went there with Mr. Kim too. Please, inform Mr. Kim about it. And stop touching my hair when we are outside” she commented and Baekhyun let out a small chuckle again.</p><p>“Does it mean that inside is fine? And… no worries, <em>Moonstar</em>. Nothing happened and nothing will happen. Or do you want me to…” he started saying but on the other side, Moonbyul stopped him immediately.</p><p>“I’ll tell Yong-sun you say hi. Bye-bye” she concluded, hanging up the phone and making Baekhyun repress another small chuckle.</p><p>They were close enough for Moonbyul to tell him how she had a secret relationship with her fellow band member, Kim Yong-sun.</p><p>So, no, she and Baekhyun didn’t have a relationship and yes, she was lesbian for one of the other members of her band.</p><p>They just… <em>enjoyed</em> their time together sometimes, exiting together and sharing idiocies about their childhood or how both of them were <em>totally unfitting society’s standards</em>.</p><p>Baekhyun put again his phone in his pockets and Minseok perched up an eyebrow, staring at him.</p><p>“Mind explaining?” he asked him, interested but not annoyed by Baekhyun’s behavior, and Baekhyun nodded.</p><p>“Maybe later in the car?” he retorted and Minseok pressed his lips in a thin line before nodding too, locking his phone and putting it away.</p><p>“Well, it was… <em>pleasant</em>, but I think that all of us have other things to do?” Minseok stated, stare moving toward the Parks and Jondae that nodded briefly in agreement.</p><p>“I’ll send you the details, then. Let’s keep in contact via mail” Jondae concluded shaking his hand with Minseok and then with Baekhyun.</p><p>“Thanks again for accepting this offer, Mr. Byun. Let’s see around” Yoon-il stated toward Baekhyun who nodded shortly, shaking his hand with him and Minseok too.</p><p>Chanyeol instead simply shrugged his shoulders, waiving at him.</p><p>“See ya, Byun” he concluded walking away with Yoon-il and Jondae.</p><p>Baekhyun smiled briefly until they were out of his sight and then looked toward Minseok.</p><p>“<em>Hyung</em>, we went only to eat sushi after filming. Nothing else…” he started saying and Minseok inhaled shortly.</p><p>“Moon really has some kind of influences on you” he stated and Baekhyun pressed his lips, already ready to retort in some way, but Minseok smiled at him briefly.</p><p>“But I don’t dislike it. She’s… a way for you to be yourself again sometimes and I don’t mind it. Especially since I know that there will never be something between the two of you” he added immediately making Baekhyun smile softly, gently, kindly toward him, nodding.</p><p>“Thank you, <em>hyung</em>. <em>Moonstar</em> is a precious friend to me” he whispered briefly, picking up the keys to his car and Minseok slightly slapped his shoulder, smiling.</p><p>“What did she say?” he asked him and Baekhyun hummed shortly.</p><p>“That you were with us…” he breathed and Minseok nodded briefly, smiling again at him.</p><p>“Perfect. Let’s go home, then. And next time, maybe, tell me about it so that I don’t get a heart attack every time you go out with her” he stated, nodding toward their cars and Baekhyun nodded shortly, smiling.</p><p>“Thank you, <em>hyung</em>. Also, for not prohibiting me to see her” he whispered and Minseok slapped again on his shoulder.</p><p>“Enjoy your evening, Baek. See you tomorrow” he concluded sitting in his own car and Baekhyun waived him off.</p><p>He drove until his home too, feeling his head slightly heavy and a bit more tired than before.</p><p>Once at home, he wrote a message to Moonbyul assuring her that Minseok knew about it too and he would settle down things for them.</p><p>He received a short message in reply that made him chuckle again.</p><p> </p><p>[11:58PM] From: <em>Moonstar</em></p><p>Thanks. Owe you another one. Yong-sun will be relieved too about it. Next time, though, hands off my hair!</p><p> </p><p>He typed a short <em>roger that</em> and then picked up a bottle of wine from the fridge, pouring himself a glass.</p><p>Who knows what it will be out of that contract with Park Enterprise?</p><p>And if he would be able to properly stand Chanyeol without exploding.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It took almost a week before Baekhyun could meet again Chanyeol and Jondae.</p><p>It was on the set of one of his own shootings.</p><p>He was filming that drama that starred also Moonbyul and when they were in idle, waiting for another scene to be filmed, Baekhyun saw they come from the public entrance of the shooting area they were in.</p><p>“<em>Moonstar</em>, give me a sec. Things are about to get bloody, maybe” he stated smiling softly toward her who chuckled, shaking her head.</p><p>“Go slay, <em>ByunBaek</em>” she replied mimicking a punch and mouthing an additional <em>fighting</em> at the end of the sentence.</p><p>Baekhyun walked toward were Chanyeol and Jondae were waiting since the filming crew didn’t let them through, not being <em>invited</em> to that set.</p><p>“They are here to see me” he stated toward one of the security guys who nodded shortly but didn’t leave them alone, checking that nothing was happening from a discreet distance, glancing toward Baekhyun.</p><p>“Jondae, nice to see you around. What are you doing here?” he asked him briefly and Jondae smiled shortly at him too.</p><p>“Mr. Park would like to invite you for lunch out” he stated and Baekhyun hummed in thought before shaking shortly his head.</p><p>“I think that the filming will take at least until five. We have something to eat already here and… I don’t know, maybe dinner again tonight? Or if you prefer… tomorrow” he stated, mentally checking his own schedules and Jondae nodded shortly.</p><p>“After dinner tonight?” he asked him and Baekhyun shook his head again.</p><p>“Not possible. I’m invited to see a musical and it would be rude to cancel with such a short notice” he stated, and he wasn’t exactly <em>invited</em> but he wanted to go there and see it so…</p><p>“Too bad, then. And did you receive the schedule for tomorrow?” Jondae asked him, smile not leaving his lips and Baekhyun was nodding, thanking him when from the other end of the room, the producer hollered a brief <em>Break’s over! All on set!</em> making him nod briefly.</p><p>“I have to go now, but let’s see tomorrow for sure. Eleven at Park Enterprise” he concluded, shortly bowing toward them and walking away.</p><p>Moonbyul’s stare was interested on him but she didn’t ask anything about it.</p><p>The day went smoother for the main part of it and only after dinner, this time alone in his own agency cafeteria, he went to pick Minseok up and drove them until the theater were the musical would be held.</p><p>They attended it in silence, Baekhyun focusing on the actors and actress talents, especially of his fellow agency actor, Do Kyungsoo.</p><p>He had a nice presence on stage, voice notable and expressions always on point.</p><p>Baekhyun could easily understand why he was scouted and employed in his own agency.</p><p>After the show, Baekhyun sat up and together with Minseok they went to the backstage where they met Kyungsoo.</p><p>“Oh, Byun-ssi” he stated looking at him and Baekhyun smiled shortly, gesturing a small nod with his head.</p><p>“You were outstanding tonight. Congratulation” he whispered giving him a small bouquet of flowers and Kyungsoo smiled briefly, clearly embarrassed.</p><p>“I… thank you. And thank you for the van you sent with rice cakes and hot tea for the fans” he stated slightly bowing and Baekhyun shook his head briefly, smile not leaving his lips.</p><p>“You deserved it. You did a nice work, Do. Keep up with it” he added and Kyungsoo smiled again toward him, nodding.</p><p>“I will, Byun-ssi. Thank you” he concluded and Baekhyun smiled shortly again before walking away.</p><p>He went to drink something with Minseok and then he went again at home.</p><p>The whole <em>routine</em> was started to… bore him.</p><p>He felt like his life was becoming stale, even though he was still doing things that he liked to do, like acting for dramas and movies, having his face almost everywhere and finally proving his point to whoever ever doubted him and his abilities.</p><p>But once he was there, finally claiming his place in that world, finally proving his point and his talent… what was of it?</p><p>He was constantly tired.</p><p>Enough to go home alone and share part of his whole being only with few trustworthy people, like Minseok or Moonbyul.</p><p>But for the rest it was all… <em>pretending</em>.</p><p>Continuously acting like he was permanently on stage, faking interests, smiles and whatever needed at occasion.</p><p>And was it really the right way to continue living?</p><p>Or there were <em>other ways</em> Baekhyun wasn’t seeing yet?</p><p>He groaned softy before shaking his head and going to sleep, letting all those matters end once again in nothing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The following day, at eleven he and Minseok were outside Park Enterprise, looking stunned at the building.</p><p>It was all glasses, beautifully sparkling in the morning sun and Baekhyun had to cover his eyes from the too bright reflection.</p><p>They entered in the building and a woman taller than Baekhyun and Minseok smiled at them, bowing.</p><p>“Mr. Byun? Welcome, my brother and Jondae are waiting for you in shooting area four. Let me show you the way” she stated kindly and Baekhyun frowned shortly.</p><p>“Brother?” he echoed, and she smiled softly at him, nodding.</p><p>“I’m Chanyeol’s sister, Park Yoora. Nice to meet you” she smiled at them again and Baekhyun bowed shortly, pulling out a small business card and giving it to her.</p><p>She took it, smiling.</p><p>“Chanyeol always… speak about you” she stated and Baekhyun forced a small smile.</p><p>“Yeah, I can imagine how. But that’s fine, I don’t mind it that much” he whispered, shrugging his shoulders, smile not leaving his lips and she inhaled deeply, biting her lips.</p><p>“He’s… not what he seems to be. Chanyeol is… not the childish person he seems to be” she muttered, frowning shortly, and Baekhyun sighed shortly.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Mrs. Park. I didn’t mean to insult your brother in any way” he stated, trying to cover how much he didn’t particularly liked Chanyeol, but she let out a short chuckle.</p><p>“Chanyeol deserves these words, actually. Since he keeps on with that…” she started saying but in that moment the door from meeting room four opened abruptly and Chanyeol was standing on the doorway, clearly upset.</p><p>“I won’t wait a second more for it” he stated, speaking loudly, and Jondae was trying to calm him down, but they both went silent seeing Yoora with Baekhyun and Minseok.</p><p>“See? They were here” Jondae stated toward him, head gesturing toward Baekhyun and Minseok and Chanyeol sighed deeply, shaking his head, walking back inside the room and sitting down on a chair.</p><p>“Are we… late?” Baekhyun asked, checking his wristwatch but they were even earlier than expected.</p><p>“No, Chanyeol is simply getting frustrated…” Jondae started shortly but Chanyeol called him from inside the room.</p><p>“Dae, stop talking and let’s start working” he hollered and Baekhyun wanted to groan in exasperation.</p><p>He didn’t even enter the shooting room and Chanyeol was already rubbing him the wrong way.</p><p>“Park is right. Let’s not waste any more time” he stated shortly taking off his jacket and entering the room.</p><p>Baekhyun was a professional.</p><p>And he wouldn’t let someone as childish as Chanyeol let him look like any other mediocre model.</p><p>Baekhyun walked in the shooting room and the hairdresser was immediately near him.</p><p>“Mr. Byun, this way?” she asked him and Baekhyun nodded, following her and sitting where she gestured him.</p><p>In less than two hours, Baekhyun was prepared from head to toes, different hair, make-up on point and wearing Park Style’s clothes.</p><p>“M-Mr. Byun you look stunning” Mrs. Kim, the hairdresser, told him and Baekhyun smirked shortly toward her.</p><p>“It’s all thanks to your work and to these beautiful clothes” he replied making her blush shortly and even before she could comment again, Minseok called Baekhyun gesturing toward the shooting area.</p><p>“I’ll make your work shine” he breathed walking toward the area where the photographer was starting to adjust the lights and so on.</p><p>“Mr. Byun, nice to meet you” the photographer stated, giving his hand to him and Baekhyun smiled briefly.</p><p>“Byun Baekhyun, nice to meet you, Mr.…?” he asked, and the man smiled, dimples showing on his cheeks.</p><p>“Zhang Yixing. Yixing is fine too” he replied and Baekhyun nodded, shaking his hand, nodding.</p><p>“Let’s do our best together, Yixing” he concluded walking under the lights, fixing his perfect collar.</p><p>“Okay, so first we will do some individual shootings and then you will pose with Mr. Park is that fine for you?” Yixing asked him and Baekhyun nodded.</p><p>“Tell me what to do” he replied, and he briefly closed his eyes, inhaling shortly, before opening them again and he knew he was ready.</p><p>Baekhyun followed all Yixing’s directions, diligently, posing as per his requests, under the Chinese man’s marveled stare.</p><p>“I never worked with someone as… diligent as you, Mr. Byun” he stated toward him when Baekhyun and Chanyeol finally got to change between them, time for Chanyeol’s individual shooting.</p><p>Baekhyun smiled shortly, shaking his head.</p><p>“Not at all, Yixing. I’m only…” he started saying but Chanyeol finished his sentence for him, and not how Baekhyun would have.</p><p>“Only good in obeying order. You are not a free-style model. You are good just when people show you the path to follow” he stated clearly making fun of him and Baekhyun inhaled shortly, shaking his head and walking away, not even bothering replying.</p><p>He was used to Chanyeol’s behavior and way of treating him.</p><p>So, nothing new and nothing that it could surprise him.</p><p>What instead surprised him, was Chanyeol’s behavior in the very same moment the flashes were on him.</p><p>Chanyeol was… stunningly professional.</p><p>No childish behavior, no whining, no useless tantrum and so on.</p><p>He had a <em>free interpretation</em> of Yixing’s directions, but he was perfect under every sense of the word.</p><p>“He’s… a childish spoiled brat, but he’s made for this work” Jondae stated near him who was sitting down, fanning himself with a small paper sheet.</p><p>Baekhyun’s stare moved immediately on Jondae who smiled briefly.</p><p>“Not that I’m trying to justify his behavior or anything along the lines, just… Chanyeol’s good” he added smile not leaving his lips and Baekhyun hummed shortly, stare moving again on Chanyeol who was posing for Yixing.</p><p>“Is there a reason why he’s this <em>spoiled</em>, apart for being the son of the owner of a real economical empire?” Baekhyun asked him briefly and Jondae didn’t reply him.</p><p>When Baekhyun moved his stare on Jondae again, Jondae was frowning, pressing his lips in a thin line.</p><p>“Jondae?” he asked him and Jondae inhaled shortly.</p><p>“Maybe, yes” he replied but it was so vague and undefined that Baekhyun raised his eyebrow in perplexity.</p><p>So even Park Chanyeol had some skeletons in his closet too…</p><p>Not that Baekhyun could even start with his own.</p><p>Starting from his family, how he always fought his way there, becoming something completely different from the very start.</p><p>He was… naïve when he started.</p><p>So innocent and pure that even thinking about it, Baekhyun still had nightmare and wanted to slap his old self.</p><p>He let people exploited him to his very core, assigning him even the worst jobs.</p><p>Probably the only thing Baekhyun never acted into was a straight porn movie.</p><p>For the rest, he probably did… <em>everything</em>.</p><p>However, he soon realized that <em>that</em> wasn’t the good way to achieve something.</p><p>Despite everything, he left his previous company, starting a lawsuit against them, won it with charges for them of under-age and in-age exploitation, under-payment and degrading work, finally freeing himself of a contract that was almost like jail.</p><p>Baekhyun ended up in Myeon Productions and there his career and talent finally came to be recognized and valorized.</p><p>Kim Junmyeon, Myeon Productions’ CEO, was the best person ever and welcomed Baekhyun immediately, especially after hearing what Baekhyun went through.</p><p>He never forced a single role, a single drama, shooting, movie or whatever else on Baekhyun.</p><p>“You can do whatever you feel like, Baekhyun. Your acting skills are on point, perfect and so multifaceted that you can do whatever. So, choose freely” he stated after seeing his acting in his first drama with Myeon Productions.</p><p>And Baekhyun couldn’t be happier and more grateful toward Junmyeon.</p><p>Maybe that was also another reason why he tried his best to accept everything Minseok proposed him, not refusing anything, because he knew that they were doing it for what was <em>really</em> better for him, not as his previous agency.</p><p>And for this reason, also, Baekhyun was constantly available for every actor came after him to talk about <em>everything</em>, both of his own agency and not.</p><p>He was the one that, after winning the lawsuit against his former agency, started an association for actors and actresses in economic difficulties and that set the bar higher regarding payment standards and contract standards in general.</p><p>Almost the nightmare of all the actor companies.</p><p>At the beginning it was difficult.</p><p>Especially because with the lawsuit came up also all the movies and works Baekhyun did when he was younger and for a while he really thought that his career was over and he would have to go back from his parents asking for forgiveness and to take him in again after that he ran away from home.</p><p>However, Baekhyun tried not to give up and things started to turn again, moving in unexpected ways and bringing Baekhyun to Myeon Productions and to be the respected and brilliant actor he was in that moment.</p><p>So, no, he couldn’t talk about having things he wanted to forget and pretend that never happened in his life.</p><p>And maybe Chanyeol had some too.</p><p>That could justify or not his behavior.</p><p>After all, what did he know about Chanyeol?</p><p>For a moment, Baekhyun was surprised by his own thoughts.</p><p>Was he… having <em>pity</em> of Chanyeol?</p><p>Ah, probably he was just tired and needed to rest some more.</p><p>“Mr. Byun” Yixing called him and Baekhyun smiled toward him softly.</p><p>“It’s time for the joint shooting. We are moving location though. Mind following us?” he asked him and Baekhyun shook his head, sitting up and gesturing Minseok with his head.</p><p>“We are moving” he stated and Minseok nodded and when they realized that they were going outside, Minseok took also Baekhyun’s jacket.</p><p>Park Enterprise had a hidden courtyard that could change depending on the shootings, meeting standards of beautiful tropical paradise, colorful forest or white beach.</p><p>Baekhyun was… fascinated.</p><p>“It’s such a nice idea” he breathed admiring it and Chanyeol chuckled near him.</p><p>“It’s only for small shootings though. For something more real usually we move to selected location” he explained, for the first time without mocking tone, simply explaining softly, probably still remaining of his serious stance while he was posing.</p><p>Yixing gestured toward them and Baekhyun walked in the small garden full plants and he really felt like one of those pine groves near the beach.</p><p>“Okay, so Mr. Park said that he wants something more adult this time. Something like <em>young adults who have their own stability and can also allow themselves to learn to play cricket</em>” he stated and Baekhyun frowned deeply.</p><p>“<em>Cricket</em>? Out of all the possible sports?” he echoed, and he saw Jondae frowning shortly.</p><p>“What exactly is cricket?” he asked briefly, frowning deeper than Baekhyun and Chanyeol shrugged his shoulders before nearing Baekhyun in the small set.</p><p>“It’s like… vaguely similar to baseball but for English rich men?” Baekhyun tried making Minseok snort shaking his head.</p><p>“Am I wrong?” Baekhyun asked him and when Minseok shook his head, Baekhyun opened in a short smirk.</p><p>“Then… let’s try to stick with the British rich men idea” he concluded, stare moving toward Chanyeol who shook his head briefly.</p><p>“Byun if you think that…” he started saying but Baekhyun shook his head too, almost glaring at him.</p><p>“We don’t have to like each other to do this shooting and to live through this whole campaign, Park. So, pretend I’m not your unpleasant archenemy and stop complaining” he stated briefly, forcing a small smile and Chanyeol frowned but didn’t reply anything, probably because he knew too that they didn’t have any other possibility.</p><p>Baekhyun carded his fingers through his hair and moved his stare toward Yixing.</p><p>“So serious a bit melancholic toward the difficulties of life?” he asked him, trying to grasp the feeling behind the whole thing and Yixing nodded.</p><p>“Yeah, show me your most pensive yet free stance” he replied, nearing the camera, and Baekhyun hummed briefly, before imagining something that could go along with that idea and then he started posing, using also the green and plants around him.</p><p>“Oh” Yixing let out interested and the first flashes started to appear and, even before he could realize it, Chanyeol started to pose too, looking stunningly cool and almost mysterious, giving off vibes completely different compared to his usual personality.</p><p>“Nice, nice” Yixing stated continuously taking photos and, even before he could ask them to pose near between each other, Baekhyun’s stare met with Chanyeol’s and they both knew, or maybe <em>felt</em>, what was correct to do in that moment, posing together in perfect coordination, leaning into each other’s shoulders.</p><p>And after an instant of absolute silence, a choir of <em>oh</em> raised from everyone who was assisting to that scene, marvel and wonder clear tinting their voices.</p><p>“Once more, this time near the tree” Yixing stated and once again both Baekhyun and Chanyeol posed similarly near the tall pine tree.</p><p>“One more carefree. You are enjoying yourself a lot” Yixing continued and Baekhyun removed his jacket, sporting it on his shoulder, while Chanyeol leant his arm on Baekhyun’s shoulder, beaming a blinding smile and Baekhyun smile softly too.</p><p>Another choir of <em>oh</em> raised from the room and Baekhyun wondered if they were really that… <em>oh</em>.</p><p>Actually, he had to admit it.</p><p>Chanyeol was professional and knew perfectly how to behave in those situations and Baekhyun had to recognize that working with someone who had experience was far better than anything else.</p><p>“Okay, last one. Like looking toward the sea, together one again” Yixing almost ordered them and Baekhyun moved his stare away, still feeling Chanyeol’s arm on his shoulders, gently leaning more than actually pressing.</p><p>And when they stroke their last pose and Yixing declared the shooting ended for that day, Chanyeol didn’t raised his arm from Baekhyun’s shoulders.</p><p>“I’m not your stand, Park” Baekhyun stated, blinking twice at the lights that went off, bringing back the natural light of that day.</p><p>“Oh, sorry. You are so short that I didn’t realize you were still here, and I wasn’t leaning on one of the small columns down there” Chanyeol stated, earning himself a glare from Baekhyun who moved swiftly out of his place, making Chanyeol lose his balance.</p><p>“Come on, don’t tell me you took it wrongly, Baekhyun” Chanyeol stated behind him, surprising Baekhyun at the first name utilization.</p><p>“We are not friend from what I remember” he retorted immediately but Chanyeol shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>“You could be my younger brother seeing the height…” he started saying instead, smirk slowly appearing on his lips, and Baekhyun stopped him immediately.</p><p>“Yet I’m older than you” he interrupted him, shaking his head, and thanking Minseok that neared him with his coat and putting it on his shoulders.</p><p>“Oh, then <em>hyung </em>should be fine” Chanyeol teased him again, smirk not vanishing from his lips.</p><p>Baekhyun inhaled deeply.</p><p>“Park, really. I don’t know what you are thinking about, but you won’t get anything from me” he stated again and Chanyeol chuckled, shaking his head.</p><p>“It’s small interview time now, <em>hyung</em>, don’t forget it” he concluded walking away and Baekhyun wanted to slap his nape so bad.</p><p><em>Annoying brat</em>.</p><p>“Mr. Park is right, there’s the small interview, now” Minseok remembered him and Baekhyun nodded shortly, walking toward a small meeting room where Chanyeol was already sitting, fidgeting with the papers in front of him.</p><p>Jondae and Minseok entered the room with them, but stayed on the other side of the table, behind the camera.</p><p>“Okay, so the idea now is… a mini interview between the only two of you. In front of you the papers. You have few minutes to get the idea of what you have to ask each other and then we can film” Jondae stated and Baekhyun took the papers in his hands, reading them quickly and they were generical questions on how they ended up promoting that brands together, how despite Park Style was obviously a Park’s brand, Chanyeol would use it on his decision because he liked the comfortable yet cool style and so on.</p><p>Probably on Chanyeol’s paper sheets there were different questions about Baekhyun instead.</p><p>“Ready when you are” Baekhyun stated and Chanyeol nodded shortly near him.</p><p>The cameraman gave them the time and at <em>action</em>, Baekhyun smiled politely toward the camera.</p><p>“Hello everybody. I’m Byun Baekhyun and…” he started saying gesturing toward Chanyeol that literally beamed again introducing himself, “and we welcome you to the <em>Park Style is everybody’s Style</em>” he concluded, slightly clapping his hands and Chanyeol clapped near him.</p><p>“This small corner will follow us around for the whole duration of our shooting for Springtime campaign and will be released on Park Enterprise social media once per week, always Friday at nine” Chanyeol added near him explaining the whole program behind the simple <em>shooting</em> and <em>promotional video filming</em>.</p><p>“Me and Byun-ssi will be the hosts of this show and we will bring you with us in this small voyage that will bring us to the secret location, end of our journey and last stop of our promotional video shooting” he continued and Baekhyun nodded near him.</p><p>“Park-ssi, I think that this brand is already more than known in South Korea, right? I mean, I’m a big fan of it in the first place and even if it’s your family’s brand, you would have chosen it also for your causal outwear over other brands, right?” Baekhyun asked him, smile not leaving his lips, pretending so well that he actually cared about whatever he was asking Chanyeol and he was interested in whatever thing Chanyeol would have answered.</p><p>“Absolutely. This style is so refreshing and it’s so various that can satisfy all the possible styles around” Chanyeol replied smiling toward him, nodding shortly.</p><p>“I agree with you, especially since you looked so stunning before, your talent clearly showing and making you one of the best models around. You really can’t wait to show that to your fans, right?” Baekhyun asked him again and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity for a second, and even if his lips parted to reply, he didn’t speak.</p><p>“Park-ssi?” Baekhyun called him briefly, tilting his head on the side, frowning at his silence but nothing came out, so the cameraman called a <em>cut</em> that resounded definitive in the room.</p><p>Baekhyun shifted his stare away immediately, nodding toward Minseok and asking him if he had a bottle of water.</p><p>Minseok nodded, nearing him and Baekhyun sat up, thanking him for the bottle and then started drinking, almost emptying it.</p><p>What the hell just happened?</p><p>Why Chanyeol froze?</p><p>Wasn’t he accustomed to that kind of interviews too?</p><p>Jondae neared Chanyeol, trying to understand if something was wrong or if Chanyeol needed some help, but Chanyeol smacked his hand away when Jondae tried to touch his forehead, probably checking his temperature.</p><p>“Don’t be a jerk” Baekhyun let out, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, earning himself the perplexed stare both of Jondae and Chanyeol.</p><p>“What?” Chanyeol asked him annoyed by his intromission, and Baekhyun sat down again, thanking again Minseok for the water, before staring toward Jondae and Chanyeol again.</p><p>“He’s worried about you. At least try to show some gratitude” he explained briefly, head gesturing toward Jondae, and Chanyeol scrunched his nose shaking his head.</p><p>“He doesn’t have to…” he started saying but Baekhyun glared at him.</p><p>“He does because you froze the hell out of nothing, like a brat. So, maybe it’s not so bad thanking him and reassure him that when we will start back this thing you won’t lag again?” Baekhyun stated, shrugging his shoulders, emptying the rest of the bottle, before crushing it down to a small piece of plastic and, even before he could ask where he could throw it away, Jondae’s hand moved toward him.</p><p>“I can throw it away for you” he stated and Baekhyun smiled softly.</p><p>“That’s kind of you, thank you” he replied giving the small plastic to him who smiled shortly at him again, almost apologetically.</p><p>And when Jondae was momentarily away to throw away the plastic bottle, Baekhyun’s cold stare was again on Chanyeol.</p><p>“For how much spoiled you are, don’t forget that whatever you achieved is also thanks to your manager. If he doesn’t do a proper job, you are out even before realizing it” he declared before shifting his stare away when Jondae came back again.</p><p>“Baek, do you need more water?” Minseok asked him shortly from slightly afar but Baekhyun shook his head briefly mouthing a brief <em>thank you</em> to which Minseok replied with a gummy smile and a thumb up.</p><p>Baekhyun smiled again softly, feeling like he was blessed with such a precious manager as Minseok was.</p><p>Even if he wasn’t only his manager, but also his <em>hyung</em> and one of his few real friends.</p><p>The rest of the small interview went on uneventfully, simply them pretending to be great MCs of that after-shooting program while Baekhyun knew perfectly that after what he said to Chanyeol before, the man hated him even more than before.</p><p>“And… cut. Perfect. We will edit and it will be out Friday as per schedule” the cameraman stated and Baekhyun stood up, slightly clapping his hands, and thanking the whole crew for their work that day.</p><p>Both the cameraman and Yixing frowned at the mention and Baekhyun frowned back too, not understanding what was wrong with the whole thing.</p><p>“We usually work only with Mr. Park and… usually he doesn’t really thank us for our work. So, yeah… unexpected?” Yixing explained, shrugging his shoulders, and Baekhyun’s stare was on Chanyeol who was speaking with Jondae.</p><p>“I can’t believe it” he breathed, shaking his head, fingers carding through his hair.</p><p>Minseok came in his help, smiling briefly toward Yixing and the cameraman.</p><p>“Baek is… prone to thank people who work with him a lot. He has great consideration of the backstage works and all that gravitate around a single shooting, a movie or whatever else” he explained in Baekhyun’s place, while Baekhyun’s stare moved again on the cameraman.</p><p>“Which is your name?” he asked him briefly and the man’s eyes went wider in perplexity.</p><p>“Nam. Erik Nam” he replied perplexed and Baekhyun smiled at him briefly.</p><p>“Thank you, Mr. Nam” he concluded picking up his things and starting to walk back to where he changed before to retrieve his clothes.</p><p>Minseok followed him, reminding him some of the appointments that he had tomorrow and when they entered in the previous room, there was still the hairdresser that helped him with his hair.</p><p>“Ah, Mrs. Kim. Thank you for before” he stated smiling toward her and she smiled at him, shaking her head.</p><p>“Your hair is so beautiful, Mr. Byun. Thank you for letting me style it for you” she replied and Baekhyun wanted to chuckle because it was the first time that a hairdresser actually thanked him for letting them style his hair.</p><p>“I came to retrieve my clothes…” he started saying and she gave him a nod toward the dressing room.</p><p>“Mr. Park came by, though. He said that you can keep the clothes you used for the shooting today if you like them” she added and Baekhyun hummed shortly in thought.</p><p>Refusing it would be rude, but he couldn’t go outside with that clothes, since they will be out only next Spring.</p><p>“Yeah, do you have maybe…” he started saying and she smiled at him.</p><p>“Hangers? A bag? What you prefer?” she asked him and Baekhyun smiled at her too.</p><p>“A bag should be fine” he concluded, and she nodded disappearing and reappearing once Baekhyun was changed back to his old clothes, with a big Park Style rigid bag.</p><p>“Ah, thank you Mrs. Kim” he thanked her again and she shook his head.</p><p>“It’s a pleasure, Mr. Byun. Hope to see you around next time too” she added and Baekhyun nodded briefly, before starting to walk away.</p><p>And he was almost in the main hall, going toward the exit and the parking together with Minseok, when he heard a call from behind.</p><p>“Baekhyun-ssi!” Jondae’s voice called him from behind and Baekhyun turned around, frowning.</p><p>“Jondae?” he asked perplexed by seeing him around without Chanyeol nor Yoon-il.</p><p>“I have to thank you for before” Jondae started saying but Baekhyun was already shaking his head.</p><p>“Park was… rude toward you. I couldn’t stand it” Baekhyun simply replied but Jondae shook his head too, shortly.</p><p>“It’s not… common for someone to stand for <em>people who work behind the scene</em> and I appreciated also how you treated our photographer and our cameraman” he added smiling briefly at him, making Baekhyun sigh shortly, again frustrated by the idea that Chanyeol almost <em>never</em> thanked his collaborators.</p><p>“Our work would be impossible without <em>people who work behind the scene</em>. And I’m not talking only of photographers, cameramen and so on, but mainly of our managers. I’m… lucky to have <em>hyung</em> as my manager because we are also friends, but it’s important to let the person who work with us know that we appreciate the work they do for us. What are we without managers? I can’t even remember my own birthday, let alone all the schedules I have all day. And I won’t ever be thankful enough to <em>hyung</em> for reminding them to me. For accompanying me around, for having always water for me since I always forget my bottles in every set I went to, to guide me in my choices and remind me not to overwork myself. And to drive me around sometimes…” Baekhyun explained, soft smile appearing on his lips and… Minseok was his soft spot.</p><p>Whenever he talked about the relationship that there was between them, he couldn’t help but let out the softest smiles.</p><p>“Actually, you are the one driving us around, not the contrary” Minseok stated, gently slapping his shoulder and making Baekhyun chuckle softly.</p><p>Jondae’s eyes went wider in perplexity, lips parting in awe.</p><p>“You two are…?” he started saying and both Baekhyun and Minseok’s stares went to him, waiting him to finish the sentence.</p><p>“<em>Dating</em>?” he whispered like it was the most secretive thing ever and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in perplexity before he could explode in a sound laughter.</p><p>It was ages since last time he laughed that hard.</p><p>Minseok laughed briefly near him too, shaking his head.</p><p>“Oh, heavens no. We are just… friends. Dear friends since when Baek started working with us” Minseok explained and Baekhyun smiled softly again, nodding.</p><p>And there was a short silence before Baekhyun could slightly bit his lips.</p><p>“And… tonight I’m going with <em>hyung </em>to drink something. Want to… join us?” he stated and Minseok nodded shortly near him, earning a perplexed stare from Jondae.</p><p>“The three of us?” he asked them, tone barely audible and Baekhyun nodded shortly.</p><p>“Always if you are up to it. Nothing fancy, no need to feel burdened and feel free to refuse it if…” he started saying and Jondae was clearly undecided.</p><p>“It was a long day, after all, so I understand if you don’t feel like it…” Baekhyun added softly, shrugging his shoulders, but Jondae nodded briefly, almost beaming toward Baekhyun.</p><p>“It would be a pleasure” he replied, smiling and Baekhyun smiled shortly too.</p><p>“Let’s meet up at <em>Heaven </em>at nine. You know where it is?” Baekhyun asked him and Jondae nodded shortly, smiling again before greeting them, since his phone was ringing, probably some urgent matters calling him.</p><p>Baekhyun walked away with Minseok in silence until they were inside his car.</p><p>“Did I… mistake?” Baekhyun asked him briefly, but Minseok was already shaking his head.</p><p>“I was waiting for this question” he chuckled in reply making Baekhyun huff a short laugh.</p><p>There was another small silence but then Minseok smiled toward him.</p><p>“No worries, Baek. It was the right thing. Mr. Kim seems to be a good man even though he has his hands full with Mr. Park’s childish behavior and way of treating the other” he stated smile not dropping in the slightest.</p><p>Baekhyun instead sighed deeply, shaking his head.</p><p>He thought back at the fact that Chanyeol never thanked his collaborators, neither Jondae who followed him <em>everywhere</em> always settling things for him, trying to apologize in his stance and so on.</p><p>And Baekhyun couldn’t stand it.</p><p>Because after all he and Chanyeol had the same age, so why he was that spoiled?</p><p>Was it only because he was son of a literal empire of Korean society?</p><p>Even if Jondae’s hesitancy from before hinted that surely there was something more.</p><p>Baekhyun was slightly interested in what it could be.</p><p>What could make someone that arrogant, spoiled, annoying, childish…</p><p>“Baek, you are deeply frowning. Are you okay?” Minseok asked him softly, briefly touching his arm with his hand and Baekhyun sighed shortly, nodding and relaxing a bit.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m sorry. Just… thinking about things” he whispered back, trying to minimize how annoyed he was by Chanyeol’s behavior, but Minseok was really too good in reading him.</p><p>“You are still thinking about that scene Mr. Park did with Mr. Kim, right?” he asked him and Baekhyun pressed his lips in a thin line, nodding.</p><p>“I mean, how can’t he realize how much Jondae’s work is useful and necessary to him?” Baekhyun sighed but Minseok stroke his arm, gently, shaking his head.</p><p>“Mr. Park is… used to people obey him. He doesn’t have to work in order to have what he has, and you can see it on how he behaves. He never said <em>thank you</em> but neither <em>sorry</em>. He’s naturally charming and this work is made for him, almost like he invented it. I think he’s not a <em>bad</em> man, he’s just too full of himself and he never had to struggle to get what he wanted, nor to face the consequences of his own behavior” Minseok explained softly, giving Baekhyun a more mature and complete view on Chanyeol’s whole being.</p><p>And Baekhyun understood it, he really did, but still it kind of pissed him off.</p><p>Because it wasn’t right toward people working with them.</p><p>“Still…” Minseok added, attracting immediately Baekhyun’s attention.</p><p>“You could show him a different way while you work together? I know he pisses you off because he’s arrogant and childish, spoiled to the roots, but maybe working with him you can show him an alternative way to deal with people, even the ones working for or with him?” Minseok continued and Baekhyun hummed briefly, pressing again his lips in a thin line.</p><p>Could he really?</p><p>Without being annoyed by his behavior every single moment they spent together.</p><p>“I’ll try my best” he breathed in the end earning himself a low chuckle from Minseok.</p><p>“Just do as you always do, Baek. You are more than fine the way you are” he retorted smiling gently toward him and Baekhyun nodded forcing a small smile.</p><p>Maybe it wouldn’t be <em>that</em> impossible.</p><p>That evening, together with Jondae, also Moonbyul reached them, clearly in need as Baekhyun of a good dose of alcohol.</p><p>“<em>Byunbaek</em>, you really are something else. After all you ended up signing with Park Enterprise” Moonbyul stated at her second beer and Baekhyun let out a low chuckle, shaking his head.</p><p>“You wouldn’t? The contract is stellar, Jondae can confirm it to you. And for what? Doing my job? I’m more than fine with it” he stated, shrugging his shoulders and she snorted shaking her head, blonde hair moving gently on her shoulders.</p><p>“Modeling is not your first job and you always complain about it” she retorted immediately making Minseok snort too, even before Baekhyun could reply.</p><p>“She’s true, Baek. Be sincere… You accepted it just because you love me and you were tired of hearing me ranting on it” Minseok added, head leaning on Baekhyun’s shoulder that didn’t make gesture of shooing him away, but simply smiled briefly.</p><p>And before he could confirm that the real reason behind it was exactly that, Moonbyul shook her head, beaming toward Baekhyun.</p><p>“Nah, we all know that it’s because Baekhyun is Park Chanyeol’s <em>best fan</em>” she stated making Jondae’s frowning deeply before shaking his head.</p><p>Also, Baekhyun frowned, inhaling shortly, shaking his head.</p><p>“<em>Moonstar</em>…” he started saying but Jondae sighed again, pressing his lips in a thin line.</p><p>“I’m still sorry for today” he stated briefly, slightly bowing toward Baekhyun who shook his head.</p><p>“You don’t need to apologize, please. I mean he was a jerk and treated you in the worst way, why are you even sorry?” Baekhyun asked him and after Moonbyul’s perplexed stare, he briefly explained what happened that afternoon.</p><p>Moonbyul listened in silence and at the end of the discourse, she shrugged her shoulders.</p><p>“What did you expect? He’s a spoiled rich ass. Probably he never asked for permission to do something. Whatever he wanted to do, he did. And with the power and the money of his family, surely all the doors were opened. It’s not like me or you, he doesn’t know the struggles of a whole life fighting for being acknowledged by people around you, to show the others that you were meant to be there and that that was your place” she whispered, eyes slightly getting glassy and Baekhyun inhaled shortly, fingers carding through his hair.</p><p>He knew how much Moonbyul fought to be where she was too.</p><p>Being a female singer with a deep voice as hers and with such a good talent in rapping, it wasn’t easy.</p><p>Especially not when her group was made of natural talents, with beautiful voices with the widest vocal ranges.</p><p>She always felt like she wasn’t <em>good enough</em> to be fitting in that group.</p><p>Like they were complete even without her.</p><p>Because what she could offer to them wasn’t needed.</p><p>Moonbyul confided it to Baekhyun one of their evenings out, after maybe a glass more than expected, and she was still so dubious about everything about her value in that world, about how much she could offer, how… beautiful she was.</p><p>Because Baekhyun would never stop telling her, even if usually they were joking around, mainly making fun of each other, he was there also in the worst moments, including her not being able to face her own group’s members because she felt too weak and her tears couldn’t stop.</p><p>However, it wasn’t a one-way friendship.</p><p>Baekhyun let out more things than expected too, especially things that he couldn’t simply tell Minseok.</p><p>Like how much he was grateful that Junmyeon and Minseok decided to invest in Baekhyun who was a worthless actor with a lawsuit and a lot of degrading work on his shoulders.</p><p>How much he knew he wasn’t anything more than a mediocre actor.</p><p>How he did his work with his best efforts, but still knowing that there were a huge room for improvement.</p><p>And that without Junmyeon, Minseok and all the other people he worked with, he wouldn’t be the famous actor he was in that moment.</p><p>“<em>Moonstar</em>” Baekhyun whispered, hand moving on the table and slightly gripping on hers, making her chuckle, shaking her head, trying to shake away also the sensation.</p><p>“Ah, you are the worst. What do you make me say, especially in front of his agent” she stated and Baekhyun huffed a small laugh, stare moving on Jondae.</p><p>“I’m sorry about it. It’s just that me and <em>Moonstar</em> have a… similar experience in life. And what we have is only fruit of a continuous and steel-hard work. Nobody ever gifted us anything, if not a lot of strength to win over every obstacle we came across” he explained briefly, making Minseok nod shortly near him, softly.</p><p>Jondae inhaled deeply before shaking his head, almost imperceptibly.</p><p>“You are both <em>almost</em> right” he breathed, earning both Baekhyun and Moonbyul’s perplexed stares.</p><p>“Chanyeol is… surely a spoiled brat sometimes. He is and I won’t say anything about it” he started saying, fingers carding through his hair, stare sad and almost crestfallen.</p><p>“But his behavior is due exactly to him being Park’s son. Mr. Park never made Chanyeol’s life easier, <em>never</em>. From school, to his work as model. I’m… friend with Chanyeol even before I started being his manager, and he was… <em>different</em> before. He’s not like this, he <em>became</em> like this and it is mainly Mr. Park’s guilt” he whispered, shaking his head, making Baekhyun hum shortly, perplexed by the whole discourse.</p><p>So Chanyeol wasn’t an annoying spoiled brat?</p><p>Or at least, not only?</p><p>There was something else beneath it?</p><p>Was Chanyeol wearing a thick <em>persona</em> as Baekhyun was?</p><p>“Still, this doesn’t justify his behavior toward you who are supposed to be his friend…?” Moonbyul added bringing Baekhyun on the matters and making him nod shortly, stare moving again on Jondae who hummed briefly, pressing his lips in a thin line.</p><p>“Reason why I wanted you for this work and no other models” Jondae whispered in reply, stare finally meeting with Baekhyun’s.</p><p>Baekhyun frowned shortly, and he was about to speak up but Jondae stopped him with a small gesture.</p><p>“I saw you working on one of your shared shooting places with Chanyeol. And you are… bright. Everywhere you go, people greet you, smile at you and you are always the most polite yet stunning model I’ve ever seen” he started explaining, stare moving on his own hands and, even before Baekhyun could thank him, Jondae sighed deeply speaking up again.</p><p>“And I have to be honest, I… investigated on you. On your past, what you did as first job and so on. I’m sorry, I exploited Parks’ power to dig even deeper than a simple Naver research…” he whispered, voice barely audible.</p><p>Baekhyun was surprised, but not annoyed by it.</p><p>Whatever happened during that lawsuit was public so whoever could know more about it.</p><p>What left Baekhyun perplexed was all that interest.</p><p>Was it justified?</p><p>Minseok was about to speak up, but Baekhyun stopped him shortly.</p><p>“I don’t mind it. Everything is black on white, you want more details on it?” he asked him briefly but Jondae was immediately shaking his head, moving his hands in front of him, denying the whole thing.</p><p>“No, no, I would never! I was… impressed by how you managed things while staying as humble and polite as you are” he explained briefly, voice slightly wavering, before he could bite his lips shortly in thought.</p><p>“I’ve always justified Chanyeol’s behavior due to all the things happened with Mr. Park. However, you are the living proof that shit happens, but you can still be a kind person” he stated, stare again on Baekhyun’s, strong and decided, unwavering under Baekhyun’s judging stare.</p><p>There was a small brief silence and then Baekhyun snorted shortly, let out a small laugh.</p><p>“And you want me to teach something to Park?” he asked him back, perplexed but amused by the revelation, and Jondae nodded briefly toward him, making Baekhyun huff another laugh, fingers carding through his hair.</p><p>“You know how much Park annoys the hell out of me, right?” he asked back toward Jondae who nodded briefly, apology already on his lips, but Baekhyun spoke up again.</p><p>“Fine, then. I won’t guarantee you anything and I’ll do things my way” he stated briefly, making Moonbyul chuckle in front of him.</p><p>“Or better you will face Park boy full force?” she asked him, making Baekhyun snort again, chuckling.</p><p>“It’s not like we can find a peaceful way out of it, <em>Moonstar</em>” he retorted, shrugging his shoulders and she smiled shortly, shaking her head, agreeing with him.</p><p>Minseok though hummed shortly, attracting Baekhyun’s attention.</p><p>“Beware. He can play the same game with you” he stated briefly and Baekhyun inhaled shortly, nodding.</p><p>“I know. Especially because he has more cards than me. And can add new and more powerful in whatever moment. I won’t do anything risky, <em>hyung</em>, I promise you” he retorted, smiling softly toward Minseok who moved his hand, caressing Baekhyun’s hair, gently.</p><p>“I don’t want to risk losing you again” he breathed, making Baekhyun hurt at the soft tone, realizing again how much he didn’t deserve someone as precious as Minseok.</p><p>Baekhyun still was a brat.</p><p>Still immature and unpredictable as he was five years before when, after the end of the lawsuit when his former producer menaced him with death threats, he ignored them, ending up in the hospital for almost one month for multiple fracture after a car crash.</p><p>Supposedly it was an accident.</p><p>But they all knew that it wasn’t simply an accident.</p><p>Baekhyun would never allow something like that to happen again.</p><p>He didn’t want to repeat that ever again.</p><p>And not for the fractures or for whatever that accident meant to him.</p><p>But for Minseok and how he was worried for everything and was the only one who actually cared something about Baekhyun, enough to force Baekhyun to live with him the first two weeks after his dischargement</p><p>“<em>Again</em>?” Jondae asked them but Baekhyun sat up, shaking his head.</p><p>“It’s getting late now. <em>Hyung</em> can I drive you home or…?” he said, stare moving toward Minseok who smiled softly at him.</p><p>“Drive me home” he whispered briefly, making Baekhyun nod shortly, before he could greet Moonbyul and Jondae, that sat up too.</p><p>“I’ll better go too. I’m super tired. Let’s see tomorrow on the set?” Moonbyul asked to Baekhyun who nodded smiling shortly toward her who slapped his shoulder, smiling widely.</p><p>“<em>Byunbaek,</em> keep up with the good work. See ya. I’ll tell Yong-sun you said hi” she concluded smile not leaving her lips and Baekhyun nodded smiling too.</p><p>When Moonbyul went away, Baekhyun smiled softly toward Jondae.</p><p>“Do you need a lift home too or…?” he started saying but Jondae shook his head already thanking him.</p><p>“I’m fine, thank you. Next schedule is in two days, see you there?” he asked him and Baekhyun nodded shortly, thanking him again for the evening and the company.</p><p>Once in the car, Minseok didn’t let a minute more pass without inquiring on Baekhyun’s choice.</p><p>“Are you sure about that?” he asked him and Baekhyun sighed shortly, shaking his head.</p><p>“No… I’m not. Park is way more powerful than me and he really can pull out whatever trick in whatever moment. But I don’t know… if there’s a way to show him a different way, a different reality, then maybe it’s worth the shot” he replied, shrugging his shoulders.</p><p>Minseok hummed briefly near him.</p><p>“Mr. Park doesn’t mean anything to you, though. Why risking this much?” he asked him and Baekhyun frowned shorty, shaking his head.</p><p>“It’s not only Park. It’s Park and all the people around him, like Jondae or Mr. Nam and Yixing. Who knows how many people he mistreated during these years” he whispered in reply and Minseok snorted, caressing his shoulder.</p><p>“You are always the kindest” he breathed, making Baekhyun blush softly, shaking his head.</p><p>Whatever thing would happen, maybe Baekhyun wouldn’t regret it one day.</p><p>Maybe.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Despite all the discourse with Jondae and all the possible good intentions, it took Baekhyun few weeks before there could be some <em>changes</em> in his annoying forced-business-relationship with Chanyeol.</p><p>It was a Friday evening and it was raining outside.</p><p>Common November weather after all, nothing abnormal and Baekhyun was almost preparing to go away, fingers already opening up a new packet of cigarette, when he heard Yixing’s voice being louder than usual.</p><p>“Someone, please! I think Mr. Park is not feeling well!” he stated and Baekhyun frowned but went to see what was happening, nevertheless.</p><p>Chanyeol was trying to sit up from a chair but Yixing was pushing him sit.</p><p>“What’s happening?” Baekhyun asked Yixing who frowned deeply, shaking his head.</p><p>“I think he has fever. He started ranting and asking about Mr. Kim, but he had another appointment and he went away this afternoon, almost three hours ago” he explained worried and Baekhyun looked toward Chanyeol, slightly worried too, pushing again the packet in his pockets.</p><p>“Park, Jondae is not here. He went away…” Baekhyun started saying and when Chanyeol shook his head and tried to sit up again, it was clear that he was feverish.</p><p>“Go away, Byun. I want to speak with Dae. Call him here. Now” he retorted trying to walk away but Baekhyun pushed him sit, fingers moving on Chanyeol’s forehead, gently pressing them on it, shutting immediately Chanyeol up.</p><p>“Will you calm down?” he asked him softly, the other hand stilling on Chanyeol’s shoulder, hearing him breath in deeply, sighing.</p><p>“Your fingers are cold” Chanyeol whispered briefly and Baekhyun nodded shortly.</p><p>“Jondae had another appointment and he’s not here. I can drive you home if you want” he retorted, trying to consider what was better to do, but Chanyeol shook his head.</p><p>“You don’t know where I live” he muttered in reply and when Baekhyun tried to argue that the most obvious thing was that Chanyeol would tell him where he lived, Chanyeol sighed again.</p><p>“And Dae usually knows better than me in this…” he added making Baekhyun inhale briefly, shifting his fingers from Chanyeol’s forehead to his neck, unbuttoning the first button of his shirt and pulling a bit down the necktie.</p><p>“Let me drive you home in the meantime. I’ll call Dae on the way there and we will arrange something okay?” Baekhyun tried again and Chanyeol’s stare went on him, way too fatigued and vague to actually have strength to reply as he usually would.</p><p>“Come on” Baekhyun stated pulling him up and Chanyeol leant on him, closing his eyes.</p><p>Baekhyun wanted to ask him how came that he didn’t realize before he had that much fever, but he kept it for him, not wanting to start an argument with Chanyeol.</p><p>He met Minseok in the corridor who helped him pushing Chanyeol in his car and picking up both their things.</p><p>Chanyeol fell asleep immediately against the window and Baekhyun sighed shortly, stare moving toward Minseok.</p><p>“I’ll drive you home before and then bring him home, calling Jondae to see where he lives or if he usually needs something” Baekhyun whispered turning the engine on and Minseok nodded briefly, sitting on the back seats.</p><p>“It’s… way too kind of you. I’m sure that a lot of other people could have…” Minseok started saying but Baekhyun bit his lips, shaking his head.</p><p>“If I would be feverish the same and you wouldn’t be around, I wouldn’t want anyone I don’t know, or I don’t trust around. And I know that Park doesn’t know nor trust me, but surely, it’s better that whoever else?” he objected, shrugging his shoulders and driving off the parking and toward Minseok’s house.</p><p>They reached their destination in no more than ten minutes and once there Minseok reassured him that he didn’t need anything else and that if he needed something, he could call me whenever he wanted.</p><p>Baekhyun turned on again the engine, calling Jondae and waiting for his reply.</p><p>“Baekhyun-ssi? Something happened?” he replied immediately, worried and Baekhyun hummed briefly.</p><p>“Actually, Park is not feeling exactly well, and I plan on driving him home. Can you, I don’t know meet me somewhere, or tell me where he lives?” he explained briefly and Jondae sighed deeply on the other end of the call.</p><p>“Of all the days, today!” he exclaimed, and he was annoyed by something, probably related to his appointment but, even before Baekhyun could reply again, he sighed shortly again.</p><p>“Listen, I’ll send you his address. Buy him something, whatever he wants, to eat and bring him there. I’ll be there too in few hours” he whispered, apology already on his lips again, but Baekhyun didn’t let him.</p><p>“Don’t you dare apologise. I was there and was my decision to help him and bring him home. See you there in few hours” he concluded and Jondae hummed on the other side before thanking him thrice before hanging up.</p><p>In ten second, Baekhyun also had the address of Chanyeol’s apartment, surprisingly way farther from Baekhyun’s own than expected.</p><p>“Park, wake up… We have to buy you something to eat. Jondae said whatever you want” Baekhyun whispered and Chanyeol groaned on the passenger seat.</p><p>“<em>Whatever</em>?” he echoed in a feeble voice and Baekhyun nodded briefly.</p><p>“Mc. I want a full menu of McDonald’s big cheeseburgers” he breathed and Baekhyun frowned at the request but nodded shortly.</p><p>Of all the things he could have and Jondae was clear on the <em>whatever</em>, Chanyeol choose McDonald’s?</p><p>“Any preferences?” Baekhyun asked him again, trying to understand if it was only the suggestion of a moment or if Chanyeol was sure of his choice.</p><p>“Egg Bulgogi set, if they still have it. I haven’t had the chance to eat it” he replied lowly and Baekhyun hummed shortly, nodding and seeing Chanyeol like that was really pitiful.</p><p>He was leaning his head on the window, <em>because it’s cold</em> as per Chanyeol’s words, and was barely able to keep his eyes open, dozing off every now and then.</p><p>Baekhyun drove silently, raising the heating system a bit when he noticed that Chanyeol was shivering, and stopped at first McDrive on the way to Chanyeol’s apartment.</p><p>Luckily there wasn’t a long queue and Baekhyun was able to order almost immediately.</p><p>“I want one set of Egg Bulgogi” he stated kindly toward monitor and a girlish voice replied with a high tone.</p><p>“Big? And, Coke is fine? Regular fries or bacon ones?” she asked him and Baekhyun’s stare moved toward Chanyeol who hummed shortly.</p><p>“Big’s fine, Coke’s fine, regular’s fine” he breathed and Baekhyun repeated the information to the girl.</p><p>“Is this enough? Do you want something sweet too?” she asked him and Baekhyun looked again toward Chanyeol who dozed off again against the window.</p><p>“A… strawberry milkshake, please” he ordered, suddenly remembering some discourse when Chanyeol mentioned liking <em>strawberry based things</em>, and the girl, after checking the order with him, asked him to move to the next step to pay.</p><p>Baekhyun rolled down again his windows giving his credit card to the lady on the step to pay, who looked at him perplexed.</p><p>“You are…?” she started but Baekhyun simply pushed a finger on his lips.</p><p>“I’m a big fan of yours” she whispered and Baekhyun beamed at her.</p><p>“Thank you for your support. Fighting” he cheered, and she blushed up to her ears, nodding, giving him back his credit card and his bill.</p><p>“M-May I ask you a signature? It’s… for the receipt actually…” she whispered again, blushing and Baekhyun chuckled, asking her a pen.</p><p>“What’s your name?” he asked her who stuttered a feeble <em>Yoona</em> and Baekhyun smiled at her, signing the bill and asking her for a napkin.</p><p>She gave him one, perplexed, but he signed also that, putting a small <em>To Yoona who work so hard even with this rain</em> up on it, giving it back to her.</p><p>“I don’t want you to be in some mess for that bill” he added shortly, smiling softly at her who blushed even deeper, thanking him and greeting him before gesturing toward the last step where he could retrieve the order.</p><p>Baekhyun drove there and luckily the man who gave him the food didn’t recognize him, letting him drive away after he put the food on the back seat.</p><p>He drove again in silence, letting Chanyeol sleep, until a tall building mainly in glass and parked in the parking lot nearby it.</p><p>Luckily it was a covered parking, since how much it was raining outside, and Baekhyun managed to pull out Chanyeol and the bag with the food out of the car and moving until the elevator.</p><p>As per Jondae’s directions, twentieth floor, the only apartment there.</p><p>Code to enter: six-one-zero-four.</p><p>Baekhyun wondered how fine it was for him to have the access to Chanyeol’s house but in that moment, nothing mattered if not Chanyeol’s health.</p><p>“How did we get here?” Chanyeol asked him when Baekhyun helped him sit at the table and Baekhyun smiled shortly at him.</p><p>“Jondae told me how to arrive here. Do you want to eat before it gets cold?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol nodded shortly, sitting better at the table and Baekhyun took off his jacket putting it on the back of a chair, before opening up the take-away bag, putting the food in front of Chanyeol.</p><p>There was a small silence during which Chanyeol simply ate and Baekhyun stayed there, leaning on the counter of the kitchen.</p><p>Chanyeol’s apartment was… simple.</p><p>White and cream furniture in the kitchen, near a big living room with a cream leathered couch.</p><p>From the corridor he could see another three doors, probably two bedrooms and a bathroom.</p><p>“You can sit down, you know” Chanyeol breathed, gesturing a chair in front of him and Baekhyun hummed shortly.</p><p>“Why the strawberry milkshake?” Chanyeol asked him and his voice was a little more stable than before, even if still feeble and fatigued.</p><p>“You were asleep when the lady asked me if you wanted something sweet and I…” he started replying but then he stopped on his way there.</p><p><em>Why strawberry milkshake</em>?</p><p>He could have refused the sweet thing.</p><p>Or ask for something for himself.</p><p>But no, he remembered a stupid thing during one of those stupid short interviews they did after the shootings, about Chanyeol mentioning liking strawberries.</p><p>Chanyeol frowned in front of him, but Baekhyun shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>“No reasons” he concluded, shifting his stare away.</p><p>“It’s my favorite” Chanyeol let out instead, bringing Baekhyun’s stare again on Chanyeol who forced a brief smile before wiping his fingers and mouth on a paper napkin.</p><p>“You shouldn’t have brought me home” he stated picking up the strawberry milkshake and stirring it with the straw before starting to drink it.</p><p>Baekhyun pressed his lips in a thin line, keeping for him all the things he wanted to say and all the reason why it was better him bringing home instead of letting whoever else doing it.</p><p>“You seem good now. I think I can go, then. Jondae will be here soon” Baekhyun whispered sitting up but Chanyeol shook his head.</p><p>“Dae asked you to stay until he arrives, right?” he stated out of the blue and Baekhyun inhaled shortly before nodding shortly and then Chanyeol hummed briefly, finishing his milkshake and making a gesture to sit up but stumbling a little and Baekhyun’s hand was already gripping Chanyeol’s arm, steadying him on his feet.</p><p>“See? You can’t go away” Chanyeol added and Baekhyun bit his lips before sighing deeply.</p><p>“Let’s sit you down on the couch. Where can I find some medicines for the flu?” he asked him and Chanyeol shrugged his shoulders, shaking his head.</p><p>“Maybe in the bathroom?” he asked him and Baekhyun frowned but accompanied him on the couch, making him sit down on the couch and the going toward the corridor, pushing open the first door on the right and finding a bedroom.</p><p>It was strangely messy, clearly Chanyeol’s, a lot of clothes and things everywhere, but Baekhyun closed back immediately.</p><p>He didn’t need nor want to investigate any further in Chanyeol’s personal life.</p><p>Even if the other door, just in front of the first one and that Baekhyun thought it was the bathroom, left him even more perplexed.</p><p>It was another bedroom, whiter in furniture compared to Chanyeol’s light brown, and empty.</p><p>Completely empty but still furnished and prepared like someone lived there.</p><p>Maybe Chanyeol didn’t live alone?</p><p>Did he have a flat mate?</p><p>Baekhyun closed the door opening the last one, the bathroom finally, and started rustling in the cabinets, trying to find some medicines.</p><p>Luckily, he found some and brought them back in the living room, passing before from the kitchen to retrieve a bottle from the fridge.</p><p>“Take this” Baekhyun stated giving him both the pill and the bottle, and Chanyeol nodded way too obediently, before resting again the head on the backrest, eyes closing in tiredness.</p><p>Baekhyun remained standing, near the couch before Chanyeol could hum another <em>I won’t eat you if you sit down</em>, that made Baekhyun sat reasonably distant from Chanyeol.</p><p>“You still haven’t reply” Chanyeol whispered, eyes still closed, and head pushed back on the rest.</p><p>“To?” Baekhyun asked him shortly and Chanyeol let out a small chuckle.</p><p>“Why you brought me home. You could have left me there. The cameraman or the photographer would have called my father or Dae” he stated shrugging his shoulders, side-glancing him just for a second before closing his eyes again.</p><p>“Does it bother you? Next time I won’t” Baekhyun objected even if it wasn’t the reply Chanyeol was looking for.</p><p>“You are not…” Chanyeol started but Baekhyun interrupted him immediately.</p><p>“No reason. Mr. Nam and Yixing were worried for you and I thought that it would be better to bring you home as soon as possible. The end. Aren’t you reading too much into this?” he asked briefly, shaking his head and even before Chanyeol could reply or retort, the entry door opened and Jondae showed up, clearly disheveled.</p><p>“Yeol!” he stated worried and Chanyeol groaned from the couch.</p><p>“No need to rush and keep your voice down. My head is killing me but I’m not dying… <em>yet</em>” he whined, voice low and deep and Baekhyun sat up almost immediately, slightly bowing toward Jondae.</p><p>“Sorry to have called you before, but he wasn’t this awake before” Baekhyun breathed and Jondae’s stare moved on the kitchen table, spotting the McDonald’s bag.</p><p>“Oh, that surely woke him up. You are the worst, Yeol” he stated, stare cold moving on Chanyeol, and Baekhyun frowned shortly while Chanyeol shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>“Byun was so kind to offer me, could I refuse it?” he asked him and Baekhyun frowned even deeper.</p><p>“Wait, I asked you what you wanted to eat” he retorted immediately and Jondae sighed deeply, shaking his head, moving to throw away the empty bag and cartons.</p><p>“Chanyeol is… not allowed to eat at Mc. Because it ruins his diet and because coke makes him hyperactive and because the milkshake contains too much sugar” he stated briefly, before slightly cleaning the table and Baekhyun sighed shortly, shaking his head.</p><p>“I… didn’t know. I’m sorry” Baekhyun whispered lowly but Jondae raised his stare on him, perplexed, before shaking his head fervently.</p><p>“You have no fault, how could you know it?” he asked him shrugging his shoulders but moving his stare toward Chanyeol.</p><p>“But he knew and used you to have what I wouldn’t buy him. Did you get any trouble with it?” Jondae asked toward Baekhyun who shook his head.</p><p>“The usual I get when someone recognize me. Nothing more” he breathed and Jondae bowed again, apologizing again.</p><p>“You don’t need to, really. It’s not your fault” Baekhyun retorted but Jondae sighed again.</p><p>“I’m grateful for the help, Baekhyun-ssi. Thank you” he whispered and Baekhyun smiled at him briefly.</p><p>“No worries. Take care of him” Baekhyun concluded before looking toward Chanyeol.</p><p>“Don’t get Jondae mad. Behave yourself” he stated walking toward the exit and Chanyeol let out a snort, laying down on the couch, slightly waiving at him.</p><p>Baekhyun sighed shortly, exiting the apartment and closing the door behind him, sighing deeply.</p><p>Everything seemed to be weird of that night.</p><p>How in the world he was supposed to process Chanyeol’s behavior?</p><p>And was it okay for him to be that near to him?</p><p>Or was it simply a one-time happening, meaning nothing?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After that night and that happening, Chanyeol started to treat Baekhyun differently.</p><p>He spoke with him like they were <em>acquaintances</em>, things that Baekhyun didn’t remember including in his list of priorities and started to treat him as he treated Jondae or all the other person around him who weren’t Baekhyun.</p><p>Or at least, he <em>tried </em>to.</p><p>Because Baekhyun <em>wasn’t</em> Jondae nor all the other person around Chanyeol.</p><p>And for this, he didn’t mind replying <em>no</em>, <em>do it yourself</em>, <em>I’m not your slave</em> and <em>I didn’t hear you asking please</em> to every Chanyeol’s request, making the other huff in reply.</p><p>Usually the requests ended up in nothing, with Chanyeol doing the things by himself or asking them to Jondae who was always more than ready to give in at every Chanyeol’s word, but sometimes if Chanyeol wanted especially Baekhyun to do something for him, he started using the <em>magical word</em>, as Baekhyun defined it.</p><p>And that day, at the middle of December, they were sitting together in the break area, waiting for a problem with electricity to be fixed, when Chanyeol spoke up.</p><p>“I want a coffee” he stated out of the blue and Baekhyun snorted, shaking his head.</p><p>“I want one too, but with no electricity, no facility in the whole building is working” he replied like it was the most obvious thing and Chanyeol chuckled.</p><p>“I know, genius, I’m not dumb. Go to Starbucks here in front and buy me one” he stated pulling out some cash from his wallet but Baekhyun let out a low chuckle shaking his head.</p><p>“Come again?” he retorted, stare shifting on Chanyeol’s who shook his head too.</p><p>“You heard me. Go buy some coffee” he repeated but Baekhyun leant even better his back on the backrest, stretching his arms over his head.</p><p>“I think that someone’s talking to me, but I think they’re saying a lot of bullshit. And even without the magical word! Ah, surely someone rude” he let out, shrugging his shoulders, briefly, smirk easily appearing on his lips.</p><p>“I hate you, Byun. And would you <em>please</em> go and get me a coffee?” Chanyeol asked him finally <em>please</em> appearing in the sentence and Baekhyun snorted, shaking his head.</p><p>“Why don’t you move your ass and we go together, since you don’t have anything better to do here?” Baekhyun proposed him sitting up and Chanyeol briefly considered it before nodding briefly, picking up again the money and pushing them inside his wallet.</p><p>Baekhyun walked toward the shooting area where everyone still was trying to fix the problem and slightly tapped on Minseok’s shoulder.</p><p>“I’m going with Park to buy some coffee. Black for everyone with some creamer and sugar? Or you think that something different would be appropriated?” he asked toward Minseok who hummed briefly in thought before shaking his head.</p><p>“Black will be fine. Ask for creamer and sugar. It’s kind of you, though” he whispered and Baekhyun smiled softly toward him.</p><p>“My pleasure. I’ll bring some donuts or cookies too” he concluded walking away and reaching again Chanyeol who was frowning at the sight.</p><p>They walked in silence almost until Starbucks in front of the building when Chanyeol spoke up again.</p><p>“Why buying for everybody?” he asked briefly, nearing the cashier and Baekhyun hummed briefly, quickly moving his eyes on the menu behind the cashier, checking out the news.</p><p>“Because they are… working for us? And even if they are paid for it, them being nice and kind with us is not <em>included</em> in their pay. But they are. They always try their best to help us, to make our work smoother and briefest possible, knowing that we have a lot of other business to attend. And even idiocies like the paper sheets with our discourses, or the right size of our clothes, and having to deal with our skincare… They could do it in a whole different way. Instead they are always smiling and ready to help us, even in our worst requests” Baekhyun explained and when it was their turn, Baekhyun sported a super smooth smile toward the cashier.</p><p>“Afternoon, can I order a medium-roasted americano, venti, please. And then a strawberry frapuccino, venti too. And then I need like… thirty americano grande to take-away” he stated and the girl behind the cashier looked at him perplexed.</p><p>“You said <em>thirty</em>, sir?” she asked just to confirm and Baekhyun smiled candidly at her.</p><p>“Yeah, thirty” he replied, nodding and her stare moved toward the man near the coffee machine.</p><p>“Just a second, sorry” she whispered going to talk with the man and they started talking before the man himself moved toward the cashier.</p><p>“<em>Thirty</em>?” he asked again and Chanyeol was already on the war path, but Baekhyun stopped him, fingers slightly gripping on his wrist and speaking up, covering Chanyeol’s initial sentence.</p><p>“I have a crew of photographers, cameramen and staffs that is suffering an electricity blackout in this moment. They are without coffee since this morning, six am. Would you please not ask me <em>again</em> if I really need <em>thirty</em> coffee? I can pay for them if this is the problem…” he explained, smile not leaving even for a second his lips and the man nodded shortly.</p><p>“It will take around fifteen minutes to prepare them though…” he started replying and Baekhyun smiled again, tilting his head on the side.</p><p>“Prepare me the americano and the strawberry frappuccino. We will sit down there and wait until they are ready. There’s no problem” he replied, and the man nodded again, forcing a short smile.</p><p>“Do you need something else?” the man asked toward Baekhyun who nodded shortly.</p><p>“Maybe some cookies if it’s not too bothersome for you? And creamer and sugar for everybody” he stated, and the man shook his head smiling again toward Baekhyun.</p><p>“Thirty cookies will be fine? We have mixed flavors though, is that okay for you?” he asked toward him and Baekhyun nodded, briefly.</p><p>“Brilliant, it would be perfect” he concluded, picking up his credit card and after that the man prepared the bill, Baekhyun paid without even flinching, all under Chanyeol’s perplexed stare.</p><p>They sat on a small table with the box of cookies and their two coffees, waiting for the coffees to be ready.</p><p>“You are… strangely kind?” Chanyeol observed toward him and Baekhyun frowned sipping his coffee.</p><p>“What do you mean?” he asked back and Chanyeol hummed, drinking a bit of his <em>coffee</em> too.</p><p>Not that strawberry frappuccino could be considered coffee, but still…</p><p>“Why going all length to buy these coffees? And why being this kind to the man before? He asked you thrice if you needed <em>thirty</em> fucking coffees”, he stated a little upset by the thing and Baekhyun let out a small chuckle, shaking his head.</p><p>“It’s… difficult for them. Thirty coffees are not like… ten. And it means having the machine on work almost only for us right now. And if they mistook and I didn’t want thirty, what would they do about the rest? They were just checking for being super sure about it” he explained briefly, shrugging his shoulder and Chanyeol hummed briefly and he was about to interject when Baekhyun stopped with a gesture of his hand.</p><p>“And I told I would have brought the guys coffee and I will do it. They really deserve it since how much they worked today” he added, smiling softly, this time not forcing it as before and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity.</p><p>“You are a fearsome man, Byun. Your ability in pretending is so subtle and yet so thick” he stated making Baekhyun snort, even if it was strange for Chanyeol to notice it.</p><p>Maybe Chanyeol himself wasn’t so childish as Baekhyun expected, way more perceptive than expected.</p><p>“I don’t know what you are referring to, Park” he replied briefly and even before he could change discourse, Chanyeol frowned shaking his head.</p><p>“I can’t understand if you are only incredibly fake and behind this fake kindness there’s… nothing. Or if you are really super kind and you usually cover it with your fake cold and cool stance and you being kind is actually your way to show your real self” he breathed, stare inquiring in Baekhyun’s, but Baekhyun let out a short snort, shaking his head.</p><p>“I didn’t know you were also a therapist, Park. But let me ask you a question too, since you are so much into finding answers” he stated, stare not moving from Chanyeol’s eyes, seeing him frown again, softer than before.</p><p>“I know you are not an asshole per nature. So, what happened? You became it per necessity or because it was the easiest way not to hurt anymore?” he asked him softly, voice barely audible even for Chanyeol that was just in front of him.</p><p>And Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity, at least hundreds of different feelings passing in his stare.</p><p>“I… You don’t know what you are talking about” Chanyeol breathed and Baekhyun huffed a short laugh.</p><p>“Naturally. How could I?” he retorted shaking his head and, in that moment, the girl behind the cashier called him to retrieve the coffee.</p><p>“Next time maybe” Baekhyun whispered, finishing his coffee and throwing it away before picking up the box with the cookies and the bags with the coffees that the girl was giving him.</p><p>Strangely enough, Chanyeol helped him with one bag, picking it up for him and walking out of the store.</p><p>They walked in silence again until the building and then in the shooting area again, where electricity still was out.</p><p>“Ah, I can’t believe it!” Erik exclaimed, whining about the lack but Baekhyun entered with coffee and the only aroma made everyone turn toward the doorway.</p><p>“Coffee?” Baekhyun asked and they all cheered at the idea, thanking Baekhyun and what seemed an explosive situation, ready to crack in whatever moment, became a relaxing moment with coffee and cookies.</p><p>And as if the electricity waited exactly until that very moment to restart working in few more minutes everything was working again.</p><p>“Maybe it needed coffee too” Yixing chuckled, finishing his coffee too and smiling toward Baekhyun who nodded briefly, smiling.</p><p>“It was Park’s idea, though. So better thank him” he stated, and everyone’s stare was on Chanyeol, marveled and perplexed.</p><p>“Thank you, Mr. Park” everyone thanked him and Chanyeol’s cheeks were almost … rose? Or was it only a reflection of the lights?</p><p>Baekhyun smiled shortly though, shaking his head and patting Yixing’s shoulder.</p><p>“Let’s start working” he concluded, shrugging his shoulders, and everyone were focused again.</p><p>Even though, seeing Chanyeol's reaction, it was a good idea giving him all the glory of the coffee proposal.</p><p>And maybe after all he could realize too that it wasn't so bad being kind sometimes.</p><p>So Baekhyun made that episode be followed by a lot of others more.</p><p>Like offering dinner out, always saying that it was Chanyeol's idea, or bringing in coffee and croissants in the morning before work.</p><p>Obviously never asking Chanyeol for the money of the offers, but simply hinting that it was Chanyeol’s idea.</p><p>And Chanyeol was... annoyed yet surprised by it.</p><p>Because probably people started to treat him in a different way. Not seeing him only as a spoiled rich child but also something more.</p><p>Something that Chanyeol wasn't used to be considered.</p><p>And if he liked it or not, surely, he didn’t share it with Baekhyun.</p><p>However, it was more than clear that he was also super annoyed by Baekhyun's behavior.</p><p>"Byun, what the actual fuck do you think you're doing?" he asked him one day during a break time, going to Baekhyun and finding him emptying another bottle of water and smoking in an open-air area outside shooting set.</p><p>Baekhyun turned around, frowning and shrugging his shoulders.</p><p>"I don't remember needing your consent to smoke" he breathed puffing out some smoke.</p><p>Baekhyun wasn't fan of smoking but sometimes it came more as a need than a whim.</p><p>Smoking made him feel alive, throat pleasantly burning at the sensation, filling his lungs with a hurting comfort.</p><p>Especially if he felt tired or not exactly in his best shape.</p><p>And in those days <em>best shape</em> was the farthest idea of Baekhyun whole being.</p><p>"I don't give a fuck about you smoking, Byun. I'm talking about you trying to make me appear like a better man than I actually am. What do you think you can get from it?" Chanyeol asked him frowning deeply and nearing where Baekhyun was smoking.</p><p>"Nothing? I mean, I'm just trying to show you that being slightly kinder can be a good idea. So that others don't hate the hell out of you?" Baekhyun explained briefly, half-breathily swearing when his cigarette almost lost the ignite and he had to pick up the lighter again, lighting it up, shielding the small flame from the wind with his hand.</p><p>He inhaled again, feeling the burning pleasure of the smoke filling him again.</p><p>"I don't want others to think I'm kind, Byun" Chanyeol stated coldly making Baekhyun chuckle softly, shaking his head.</p><p>"You didn't seem that displeased yesterday when Mrs. Kim was all over you for being <em>this kind to share your meal with them</em>" Baekhyun retorted immediately, quoting exactly the girl's words.</p><p>Chanyeol slightly imperceptibly blushed at the mention, before he entered even more in Baekhyun's space.</p><p>"You get me on my nerves, Byun. Stop whatever you are doing immediately" he stated angrily but Baekhyun shrugged his shoulders again, blowing smoke in the opposite direction of Chanyeol.</p><p>"Or?" he asked him, stare not leaving Chanyeol's who frowned before shaking his head.</p><p>He knew that he wasn’t good to challenge Chanyeol.</p><p>It was like playing with fire.</p><p>However, Baekhyun wanted to really see what there was under that appearance that Chanyeol built for himself in those years, as Jondae asked him.</p><p>Simply, he wasn’t so keen on waiting that much.</p><p>If there was something that Baekhyun didn’t like was waiting.</p><p>Especially if it meant knowing better Chanyeol and realizing that they weren’t so different from each other and that maybe Chanyeol was only a childish spoiled brat.</p><p>"I'll make your life a living hell, Byun. Stop messing around with matters that don't involve you in the slightest" he countered immediately but Baekhyun chuckled again smiling softly and stomping his cigarette in his small ashtray.</p><p>"Try it, Park. I'm not afraid of you" he breathed between them and Chanyeol's stare wavered for a moment, instantly disappearing in a mock stance.</p><p>"You should. You don't know what I can do" he replied and Baekhyun hummed briefly.</p><p>"Show me" he concluded walking away and leaving Chanyeol hanging, discourse not even finished, and half promises of worse treatments.</p><p>Baekhyun didn't know what to wait from it, but already from the first new set, Chanyeol's behavior was different once again, this time flirty and annoyingly <em>near</em>.</p><p>Baekhyun didn't dislike physical contact but he never asked for it nor accepted it from his dearest friends.</p><p>Because Baekhyun know how weak he was toward physical displays of affection.</p><p>Being it because he always lacked for it or because Baekhyun’s was sensible to those small gestures filled with warm feelings and affections, Baekhyun didn’t let people near him.</p><p>But Chanyeol forced his way in, without asking for permission.</p><p>Even if it was clear that behind Chanyeol's behavior there was anything but affection.</p><p>He was just teasing Baekhyun endlessly with muttered jokes and whispered appreciation to how good Baekhyun looked and other vague sexual advances that Baekhyun couldn't stand after minute... Two.</p><p>That behavior itched Baekhyun’s skin, making him jolty, irritated and smoking more than he did in the past five years.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Minseok asked Baekhyun when, exiting from the car in the underground parking of Park Enterprise, Baekhyun lighted up another cigarette, the fifth already since he picked up Minseok no more than one hour before.</p><p>“Yeah, fine. Everything’s fine” Baekhyun muttered, inhaling some smoke and puffing it out.</p><p>Actually, he felt shit.</p><p>He didn’t get much sleep that night and the whole <em>playing around</em> with Chanyeol became tiring, especially in physically restraining himself from slapping him and telling him how childish he was and how his behavior was… inappropriate.</p><p>“You don’t seem to be fine, Baek…” Minseok started saying but Baekhyun stopped him slightly with one hand.</p><p>“No worries, <em>hyung</em>, really. I’m just a bit tired. And Park is doing is best to tire me even more” he breathed and even if it was only a half-explanation, it was true that it was mainly Chanyeol’s fault.</p><p>Minseok took his hand, pulling him toward himself, taking the cigarette away from him.</p><p>“You know that for whatever thing I’m here?” he asked him softly, eyes worried on Baekhyun’s, making him feel again spoiled and so, so little.</p><p>“<em>Hyung</em>, I…” he started saying softly but Minseok pulled him down, leaning Baekhyun’s forehead on his own.</p><p>“You are the only one who matters to me. If you are too tired, if Park annoys you too much, tell me. We will find a way out. Park Enterprise’s contract is a big one, but not the only one. And we have some way out if you…” he started saying but Baekhyun was already shaking his head, fingers pressing on Minseok’s lips, before moving them to pick back his cigarette resting in his lips.</p><p>“I don’t plan to go back with my word. And an annoying prick as Park won’t make me look less professional of what I am. I know which is my role and why I’m here. As long as he doesn’t mess with our work” he explained before distancing himself slightly from Minseok and smoking the remaining of his cigarette.</p><p>And when Minseok tried to interject, Baekhyun smiled at him softly, pressing the cigarette butt inside his portable ashtray.</p><p>“You don’t trust me, <em>hyung</em>?” he breathed, smirk easily appearing on his lips, making Minseok chuckle shortly, shaking his head.</p><p>“Ah, you punk. You always get me a lot of headaches!” he exclaimed, fingers messing with Baekhyun’s hair, who instead of protesting, leant his head on Minseok’s shoulder.</p><p>“I’m sorry, <em>hyung</em>. Thank you for standing me” he whispered in a soft, tired voice but Minseok caressed his hair gently, combing back to the original form.</p><p>“I’m not sorry, at all. I love you, Baek, so won’t we go so that tonight we can go drink something together?” he proposed him and Baekhyun smiled briefly at him, nodding.</p><p>Work went… fine.</p><p>Considering what fine could be Chanyeol shamelessly flirting with him every moment they weren’t shooting pics or that they weren’t recording those small interviews that followed every photo shoot.</p><p>Chanyeol always casually touched him, on his shoulders, on his back, fingers playing with the hair on his neck when nobody was watching.</p><p>“Will you cut it?” Baekhyun hissed when he was sitting on a small bench outside, smoking and Chanyeol surprised him from behind, caressing his hair.</p><p>Baekhyun moved away from the touch and glared toward Chanyeol.</p><p>Chanyeol was sporting a playful smirk before sitting near him.</p><p>“You really smoke a lot lately” Chanyeol observed and Baekhyun shrugged his shoulder, moving away from him.</p><p>“Shouldn’t be your matters” Baekhyun stated briefly, stare not moving toward Chanyeol and he really, <em>really</em>, only wanted to smoke in peace for those two minutes.</p><p>“I worry about you, Byun. You should be grateful” Chanyeol replied, making immediately Baekhyun chuckle bitterly, shaking his head.</p><p>“You <em>worry </em>about me? Ah, that’s gold” he stated, puffing out some smoke and before Chanyeol could comment again with something stupid, Baekhyun felt again his headache pressing in.</p><p>“Listen, you brat” he stated pulling at Chanyeol’s necktie, surprising him from the sudden proximity, and blowing smoke between them.</p><p>“I don’t give a fuck about you being Park’s son nor the richest scion in our generation. Stop messing around with me or you could end up hurting more than you expect” he continued, stare not leaving Chanyeol’s face, that for a moment was perplexed, clearly not expecting such a behavior from Baekhyun, but then he smirked again.</p><p>“Or else?” he replied, smirk getting wider on his lips and Baekhyun pulled down Chanyeol’s necktie even more, their lips almost brushing against each other.</p><p>“Simply remember that I’m not a kind nor patient person, Park. And you are too naïve for your own good. You are playing with fire without even knowing that you could end up burnt” he whispered softly, voice barely audible, fully knowing that all Chanyeol’s attention was on him.</p><p>And then he simply sat up and left.</p><p>Not another word, not another gesture.</p><p>Baekhyun simply wanted to let Chanyeol know that he was messing with something different from usual too.</p><p>Baekhyun wasn’t the stupid crush Chanyeol was used to manage with.</p><p>He was pretty defined in his sexuality, what he wanted for a partner both romantically and physically.</p><p>And exactly for that reason he was still single, only play around with one-night stands.</p><p>But Baekhyun wasn’t one of pleading.</p><p>He usually made people beg.</p><p>And if Chanyeol wanted the war, <em>fine</em>.</p><p>Baekhyun wanted it to remain only professional, but Chanyeol was really playing with fire.</p><p>And if he continued like that, Baekhyun could have lost his patience.</p><p>For the first days it seemed to be working, since Chanyeol was strangely quieted, not touching Baekhyun anymore if not for shooting purposes.</p><p>However, one night after a messy shooting day during which everything that could go wrong, did indeed go wrong, and after that Baekhyun was almost forced from Yixing to accept his invite out with all the crew, Baekhyun knew that he wouldn’t survive that day.</p><p>“Park, stop leaning on me, if you are drunk I’ll call you a taxi” Baekhyun groaned shrugging his shoulders, trying to force Chanyeol away but Chanyeol grunted annoyed something unintelligible, leaning again on his shoulder.</p><p>Where was Jondae when he was needed?</p><p>Speaking of Jondae, Baekhyun didn’t see him for a while and when he turned around his stare, looking for Jondae, he realized that also Minseok wasn’t around anymore.</p><p>Baekhyun groaned again, shaking his head.</p><p>He was oh so tired and in so much need of a cigarette.</p><p>“You could bring me home, <em>Baekhyunnie</em>” Chanyeol breathed near him and Baekhyun felt his breath itch in his throat at the nickname.</p><p>Neither his granny called him <em>Baekhyunnie</em>.</p><p>It was so too soft and too cute for whatever relationship he had with anyone being part of his life.</p><p>“What did I do wrong in my life to have to deal with you?” Baekhyun muttered again in exasperation, shaking his head before grabbing Chanyeol’s arm and forcing him to sit up with him.</p><p>“Guys it was nice and all, but I’ll drive Park home” he stated to the few that were still sitting in the nearby places and receiving a mild-almost-drunk okay from Yixing.</p><p>Luckily the day after was Saturday so they were all home.</p><p>Chanyeol cheered near him, wobbling more than actually walking and Baekhyun sighed for the hundredth time that night.</p><p>He knew that he should have refused the invitation.</p><p>He <em>felt</em> it.</p><p>And how much better would it be to be on his couch, sipping wine and watching old crime movies?</p><p>“Will you buy me Mc again?” Chanyeol asked him, almost missing a step and Baekhyun had to take his arm again, pulling him near, literally letting him lean on him.</p><p>“No, I will simply drive you home and after being sure that you are sleeping as kid like you should do at this hour, I will go home too” he explained, briefly, exiting in the night, toward where he parked the car that night.</p><p>Chanyeol complained near him about wanting to eat McDonald’s and that he had money if Baekhyun was mean enough not to buy it to him.</p><p>“Will you please stop talking? No, it’s not a matter of money and no I won’t buy you Mc. Jondae was already angry last time. What was even the reason?” he asked him, shrugging his shoulders before gently pushing Chanyeol on the passenger seat of his car and then going toward the driver seat and sitting in, pulling at his safety belt and turning the engine on.</p><p>Chanyeol groaned again, leaning his head on the windows, closing his eyes against the coldness.</p><p>“He… says I’m a kid. And that Mc makes me overexcited. Reason why he forbids me also to drink sodas?” he explained softly and Baekhyun hummed in thought, remembering something like that too.</p><p>“Only the burger should be fine then?” he asked and Chanyeol frowned shortly, stare hazily meeting Baekhyun that was almost smiling at him.</p><p>“Would you buy it for me?” he asked him and Baekhyun nodded briefly.</p><p>“You need to eat something. It will help you recover quicker and maybe you won’t be too hungover tomorrow morning. Let’s go for water instead of soda drinks?” he proposed him, driving off the parking place to the same McDonald’s near Chanyeol’s home where he went the previous time.</p><p>Being that late in the night, things went smoother: no traffic, less waiting, no people recognizing him nor Chanyeol.</p><p>Perfect.</p><p>Baekhyun drove Chanyeol home and helped him up until the elevator and then in his house, sitting him at the table.</p><p>“Eat. And then sleep” Baekhyun almost ordered him picking up the things from the paper bag and putting them in front of Chanyeol, having a small flashback of the previous time.</p><p>“Will you stay until I don’t finish? I hate eating alone” Chanyeol muttered, sluggishly nodding, way too drunk to put up the usual cold stance and irritating façade.</p><p>Baekhyun hummed briefly, sitting in front of him and gesturing toward the cheeseburger in front of Chanyeol who started to eat slowly.</p><p>It was almost… <em>peaceful</em>.</p><p>Only silence reigning in the room, expect for Chanyeol’s slow munching sounds, and the wind outside that was getting pretty stronger.</p><p>“Why did you bring me home once again? You could have called a taxi” Chanyeol whispered, cleaning his hands and mouth on a napkin, before moving his stare toward Baekhyun who sighed deeply in front of him.</p><p>“Would you prefer a taxi?” Baekhyun asked back but Chanyeol shook his head pressing his lips in a thin line.</p><p>“T-This is still not a reply…” he added immediately, forcing his stare on Baekhyun who hummed shortly.</p><p>“I find it more appropriate than another stranger knowing the code to enter here, no?” he retorted, making Chanyeol nod briefly in understanding, and before he could add something else, Baekhyun sat up forcing a small smile.</p><p>“Now, be a good boy and go to sleep. You need it” he concluded and when he moved to walk away, Chanyeol’s hand moved to grip on Baekhyun’s wrist.</p><p>Baekhyun frowned shortly, stare moving again on Chanyeol who forced a smile too, more similar to a smirk, though.</p><p>“You know, after your discourse of few weeks ago, I kind of decided that I miss playing with fire. So… up to play something with me?” he asked him and Baekhyun’s frown got even deeper, ears clearly failing him.</p><p>Because it couldn’t be that Chanyeol was proposing <em>him</em> sex.</p><p>He must have mistaken.</p><p>“Park…” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol sat up and with an incredible steady footstep neared Baekhyun.</p><p>“Don’t tell me you didn’t feel the same attraction too…” he whispered softly, fingers moving to caress Baekhyun’s neck, making him contain a shiver along his back.</p><p>“You are drunk, Park. You will regret it when morning comes” Baekhyun replied making Chanyeol huff a soft chuckle that was…<em> beautiful</em>.</p><p>It was totally different from his usual scornful chuckles.</p><p>It was soft and warm and stirred something pleasantly inside Baekhyun.</p><p>“Oh, so you are fine with it. You just fear I will regret it tomorrow? That’s <em>oh so kind </em>of you” Chanyeol whispered, leaning down, lips almost brushing against Baekhyun’s, stare not leaving his.</p><p>And Chanyeol was perfect, so attractive, so handsome, so wanting and Baekhyun was really tempted to accept.</p><p>To simply letting himself go and follow whatever Chanyeol was suggesting him in that moment.</p><p>But he knew also that it wasn’t right. And that he shouldn’t even have thought about accepting.</p><p>He wanted to shake his head, refusing it, when Chanyeol leant even down, pressing their lips together.</p><p>It felt like an explosion of all those weeks repressed sexual tension between them.</p><p>So rough and yet so sweet, feeling Chanyeol’s plush lips on his own, still tasting like cheeseburger and fries.</p><p>At that point, Baekhyun knew he couldn’t turn back anymore.</p><p>It wasn’t like he could refuse it.</p><p>“You will regret it, Park” he whispered between their lips, before biting Chanyeol’s bottom lip, forcing his way on his mouth, fingers moving to his nape, pulling him down in the kiss.</p><p>“I don’t…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun shortly pushed Chanyeol’s chest, distancing him from himself.</p><p>“You don’t think? I’m not like all your other flings, Park. I’ll make you beg for it, you know?” he asked, pulling at his own necktie, unbuttoning the first buttons, stare not leaving Chanyeol’s.</p><p>“I don’t beg. And there’s no way I…” he started again, making Baekhyun chuckle, shaking his head.</p><p>“That you let me top? Oh, you will. No worries” he breathed, nearing again Chanyeol and pushing gently his shoulder toward the corridor.</p><p>“We don’t want to stain your brand-new beige couch, right?” he asked him and Chanyeol bit his lips, shaking his head, staggering toward one of the doors, pushing it open, revealing the same chaos that Baekhyun glimpsed the previous time.</p><p>“You are not a very good boy, after all. Is it always this messy here?” he inquired, looking at the pile of papers and clothes around the room.</p><p>“W-What do you even know about it?” Chanyeol stuttered back, frowning and… <em>blushing</em>.</p><p>Oh, dear heavens.</p><p>Chanyeol’s personality was <em>completely</em> different compared to every day’s Chanyeol.</p><p>And Baekhyun was interested, captivated by that difference, wondering which one was Chanyeol’s real being, beneath the surface, beneath the façade, a thick persona as thick as Baekhyun’s own.</p><p>“No worries, big boy. I’ll focus only on you, okay?” he asked him briefly, smirking and Chanyeol took few steps back, distancing Baekhyun, but his knees hit the bed and he sat down, looking down instead of toward Baekhyun.</p><p>“I know you proposed it, but you are still up to a change of heart” Baekhyun whispered, fingers carding through Chanyeol’s hair, slightly pulling to force Chanyeol to look back at him.</p><p>“Why should I?” Chanyeol asked him, voice soft and a hint of a blush on his cheeks.</p><p>Baekhyun bit his own lips, looking at him, so flustered and adorable and… how could it be possible that three-hundred-sixty degrees change?</p><p>However, he loved it.</p><p>So soft and appealing.</p><p>“Maybe you thought it was different and that I would ask you to take me as probably all the others usually do?” he started saying, fingers moving to Chanyeol’s lips, caressing them feeling them still wet of the previous kiss and Baekhyun wanted to lean down and kiss him breathless.</p><p>However, he waited, trying to understand if he was pushing too much.</p><p>The last thing he wanted was forcing something on Chanyeol.</p><p>Especially since his senses were so numbed by the alcohol and his personality so different.</p><p>“It’s unexpected, yeah…” Chanyeol breathed against his thumb and Baekhyun smirked briefly at him.</p><p>But before he could comment something, Chanyeol stuck his tongue out, gently lapping at Baekhyun’s thumb, stare not leaving Baekhyun’s.</p><p>“But I don’t mind trying it. If you are this good to get me begging. I want to try it” he whispered, breath hot on Baekhyun’s now wet thumb, sending pleasant shivers down Baekhyun’s back.</p><p>“Are you sure? You are drunk and I don’t want to…” he started saying, trying to understand if that was the right way to do things but Chanyeol glared at him.</p><p>“Don’t tell me that after arousing me this much, now you plan to back off?” Chanyeol asked him, fingers staring to unbutton his own shirt and Baekhyun inhaled deeply, biting harder his own lips.</p><p>“Strip for me, then. And let me teach you something pleasant” he breathed in reply, taking Chanyeol’s hand in his and pulling him up.</p><p>Baekhyun helped him taking off his shirt, without any rush, slowly, revealing his collarbones, his torso and abs.</p><p>“You look so fine” Baekhyun breathed, gently moving his lips on Chanyeol’s neck, slightly nibbling there, still not wanting to leave any trace.</p><p>Chanyeol shuddered at the touch, hands moving on Baekhyun’s waist, pulling him nearer.</p><p>“So eager” Baekhyun whispered against the wet skin, making Chanyeol shiver, and slightly gripping harder on Baekhyun’s side.</p><p>Baekhyun’s hands quickly moved on Chanyeol’s trousers, unbuckling the belt and pushing them down, together with his boxer, letting Chanyeol’s half-hard erection spring free.</p><p>“Sit” he almost ordered, pushing again Chanyeol on the bed and Chanyeol, surprised, couldn’t do anything but comply.</p><p>Baekhyun kneeled down, hands gently spreading Chanyeol’s legs, granting himself access to his erection.</p><p>“Would you be a good boy and let me suck you a bit?” he asked softly toward Chanyeol, that gulped down, stare not leaving Baekhyun’s face but shifting from his eyes to his lips.</p><p>“What is with the <em>good boy</em> thing? Do you have a daddy kink?” Chanyeol breathed back, making Baekhyun chuckle softly, shaking his head before leaning slightly in and licking at the tip of Chanyeol’s erection, gathering the few precum beads that formed there, making Chanyeol shiver again, exhaling a soft sigh.</p><p>“Nothing of this sort, Park. Just you are behaving <em>oh so good </em>for me that I want to praise you” he whispered against Chanyeol’s wet tip, making him groan and his erection twitch gently at the <em>praise </em>mention.</p><p>“And it doesn’t feel like you don’t like it…” he added again before licking flat the whole length of his shaft.</p><p>Chanyeol groaned again, clearly containing his movements, trying not to thrust toward Baekhyun.</p><p>“Stop teasing me or I’ll really starting to call you <em>daddy</em>” he breathed briefly, fingers gently carding through Baekhyun’s hair, slightly pulling him to meet their stares.</p><p>Baekhyun huffed out a short laugh.</p><p>“Maybe I should think that you like it more than I would?” he asked shortly, making Chanyeol chuckle too, shaking his head.</p><p>“Neither in a lifetime. Even if I d-don’t mind the praises…” he retorted back, making Baekhyun smirk, nodding gently.</p><p>“Then let me suck you off like the good boy you are. I’ll make you feel good” Baekhyun concluded, leaning in and taking Chanyeol’s erection in his mouth, feeling Chanyeol’s breath itch in his throat and his fingers gripping harder on Baekhyun’s hair.</p><p>He let out a moan, low and deep and Baekhyun smiled on his erection before starting to bob his head on it.</p><p>Baekhyun liked the sensation of Chanyeol’s thick erection in his mouth, so pleasant against his tongue and his precum already staining his tongue and lips.</p><p>He moved a hand, softly caressing Chanyeol’s balls, under his erection, palming and squeezing them, setting a pace on his suck and movements on Chanyeol’s shaft.</p><p>“Baek-…” Chanyeol called him briefly, slightly pulling at his hair and Baekhyun hummed shortly, stare raising to meet Chanyeol’s, making him moan again, this time even lower than before.</p><p>“Your mouth is a sin, too good for this world” he let out and Baekhyun wanted to chuckle but simply set a faster pace, letting Chanyeol thrust in his mouth, gently in the beginning and then always more, liking the friction against Baekhyun’s lips and mouth.</p><p>Baekhyun followed his pace, adapting to his thrust, fingers not leaving his balls, continuously caressing and squeezing them, feeling them getting tighter as Chanyeol’s orgasm was getting nearer.</p><p>“Pull out, I’m about to come” Chanyeol whispered barely containing his voice and his moans, pulling hard on Baekhyun’s hair and cover his mouth with his free hand, trying not to make too much noise.</p><p>And Baekhyun really thought about pulling out and gripping on Chanyeol’s erection preventing him to come, but Chanyeol was already drunk and Baekhyun wasn’t that mean in denying an orgasm to a drunk puppy like Chanyeol was in that moment.</p><p>So, he let Chanyeol come in his mouth, swallowing hot and thick cum, before licking Chanyeol’s sensitive erection clean.</p><p>Chanyeol shivered at the contact, probably still basking in the high of his come.</p><p>“Such a good puppy” Baekhyun breathed, cleaning his mouth with his back of his hand and moving his stare again on Chanyeol who was blushing up to his ear.</p><p>“H-How come now I’m a puppy?” he asked flustered, blushing even more than before and Baekhyun let out a low chuckle, sitting up shortly, gesturing with his head toward the bed.</p><p>“Because now you will be on your four on the bed for me, right? Because the first time I let you come without a word, but you have to beg for the next one, you know?” he replied softly, smirk not leaving his lips, under Chanyeol’s blissed stare.</p><p>Baekhyun wanted to add something more but Chanyeol nodded shortly, rolling toward the bed, oblique on in, back and ass facing Baekhyun who wanted to groan lowly at the sight.</p><p>How could Chanyeol be that trusting and that beautiful and… Baekhyun felt his erection getting thicker in his own trousers.</p><p>“I don’t think I’ll manage to keep up with kneeling” Chanyeol breathed and Baekhyun chuckled softly picking up a pillow and almost forcing it under Chanyeol’s waist, slightly lifting him up from the bed.</p><p>“Such a brat. At least spread your legs for me?” Baekhyun asked, but he wasn’t annoyed, he was enjoying the whole thing more than he could care to admit.</p><p>Chanyeol groaned but obeyed revealing toned thighs.</p><p>Baekhyun leant in, kneeling between Chanyeol’s legs, and started to plant wet kisses on Chanyeol’s back, squeezing his buttocks.</p><p>Chanyeol gasped not expecting immediately that contact, but then he relaxed under Baekhyun’s kisses along his back.</p><p>Baekhyun didn’t need words.</p><p>Because there was so much to observe on Chanyeol, like how his muscles contracted under Baekhyun’s gentle ministrations, or how he arched his back when Baekhyun bit him a little bit harder, or his fingers moved a little too close to his entrance.</p><p>And he had to admit it.</p><p>Chanyeol was beautiful, stunning in so many ways that even if that was only a one-time thing, it would be worth forever.</p><p>The only memory of being able to touch such perfection would accompany him for a lot of nights to come.</p><p>“Baekhyun” Chanyeol groaned, when Baekhyun bit him again, this time on his shoulder blade, sucking a purple blooming hickey.</p><p>“Don’t leave sign on me… how will I explain them?” he breathed softly making Baekhyun chuckled, kissing his way down to Chanyeol’s spine until his tailbone.</p><p>“You could say that you drunk your ass off and ended up on a wild ride with an annoying almost colleague you really hate from the bottom of your heart” he started whispering before biting Chanyeol’s left ass cheek, making him gasp again, arching his back away from Baekhyun.</p><p>“But it wasn’t the only <em>bottom</em> in all of this, and you ended up being the receiving end of the best fuck of your life” he continued smirking shortly, making Chanyeol huff a laugh.</p><p>“<em>The best fuck</em>? For the moment it was only…” he started saying but Baekhyun spread his buttocks, leaning in and licking thickly on his hole, making Chanyeol whimper, interrupting his sentence mid-way, and trying to press against the wetness of Baekhyun’s tongue.</p><p>Baekhyun pressed on his waist, preventing him to move again, and repeated the motion, adding more saliva, circling his hole and making Chanyeol groan lowly.</p><p>“Baek-…” he tried but Baekhyun thrusted his tongue in, forcing it through the hole, making Chanyeol let out a <em>yip</em> more than a moan or a gasp.</p><p>“Such a nice sound, puppy” Baekhyun commented softly, forcing again his way in, adding even more saliva, fingers moving to squeeze his balls again, making Chanyeol groan, fingers grasping on the bedsheets.</p><p>“Do you have lube?” Baekhyun asked him briefly, licking him again, now teasing his entrance but without pushing his tongue in again.</p><p>“Yeah… in the, ugh, second drawer?” Chanyeol replied, vaguely gesturing toward the nightstand and Baekhyun had to sit up and go there, rustling in all the contents before finding what he was looking for.</p><p>Baby pink, half-used, portable version, strawberry flavor.</p><p>It said a lot already on Chanyeol’s preferences.</p><p>And maybe Baekhyun had the wrong idea on Chanyeol since the very start.</p><p>Maybe Chanyeol wasn’t always the top as he thought.</p><p>He shook his head, going back to where he was before, between Chanyeol’s legs and opened the small tube, and poured some on his fingers.</p><p>“You really like strawberry, uh?” Baekhyun asked him, smearing the lube on his fingers, pink glistering between them and sparkling under the bright light of the bedroom.</p><p>It really smelt like strawberry and Baekhyun licked it briefly, confirming that it also tasted like strawberry.</p><p>Artificial one, obviously but better than nothing.</p><p>“Would you mind stop observing everything? You said that…” Chanyeol stated even if his tone was mildly wavering and Baekhyun interrupted him gently slapping his ass.</p><p>“Relax, puppy. I’m about to give you so many attentions that you will plea me to finally give it to you because you can’t take anymore of only <em>attentions</em>” he retorted, making Chanyeol shut up at light-speed, gulping down.</p><p>Baekhyun gently caressed Chanyeol’s hole with his lube-covered fingers, briefly circling the entrance without pushing in, spreading his buttocks with the other hand.</p><p>It was so pretty and pink and Baekhyun bit his lips, feeling his lust raising exponentially more than before.</p><p>He pressed a finger in, slowly, without any rush, trying to understand how much Chanyeol was used to that kind of insertion, making Chanyeol growl lowly, pressing against Baekhyun’s finger.</p><p><em>Oh</em>.</p><p>Better than expected.</p><p>“Ah, you’re not such a good boy, after all. Who would have thought that you were already this stretched here?” Baekhyun groaned, thrusting his finger even deeper inside Chanyeol, turning his wrist trying to understand how much Chanyeol was used to.</p><p>Chanyeol moaned lowly, fingers again gripping against the bedsheets.</p><p>“I never said I don’t like this too” he breathed almost imperceptibly and Baekhyun chuckled leaning down and biting him on his shoulder, sucking another hickey, feeling him gasp and press again against Baekhyun’s finger inside himself.</p><p>“I didn’t say it either. I love the idea of you fingering yourself open. Too bad I won’t be able to see it anytime soon” he whispered in Chanyeol’s ear, making him shiver, groaning.</p><p>“Maybe if you are good enough…” Chanyeol started breathing but Baekhyun bit him again, sucking another hickey, this time on his nape.</p><p>“If <em>I’m </em>good enough? You don’t understand, baby boy. You will beg me to fuck you again and to take you again after you fingers won’t be enough to fill you anymore” Baekhyun groaned against his neck, before suddenly pushing in another finger and making Chanyeol moan again, back arching toward Baekhyun’s torso and his fingers.</p><p>Chanyeol let out another moan when Baekhyun didn’t give him the time to adapt to that one before adding another one, pushing them deep inside Chanyeol who spread his legs wider, allowing Baekhyun more room to move, thrusting deeper, reaching his prostate.</p><p>“Ah, Baekhyun… more” Chanyeol sighed, voice low and wanting, making Baekhyun’s erection grow thicker in his trouser, wanting, waiting to thrust inside Chanyeol as he wanted to.</p><p>“You want more?” Baekhyun whispered softly, leaning down again and speaking near his ear, gently nibbling it.</p><p>“Ah, yeah. Deeper” Chanyeol replied, grasping harder on the bedsheets, pressing against the insertion of Baekhyun’s fingers.</p><p>Baekhyun instead stilled his fingers inside him, pressing with his other hand on Chanyeol’s side, preventing him to move, almost fucking himself on his fingers.</p><p>“You know what you have to do if you want more, puppy” Baekhyun whispered, biting again Chanyeol’s ear, and earning himself a low whimper, clearly displeasure in remembering what Baekhyun told him before.</p><p>“I won’t beg for it” Chanyeol stated weakly but Baekhyun let out a short chuckle.</p><p>“I’m sure you will, and I don’t mind fingering you all night long. You will end up pleading for it” he whispered again before starting again a leisure pace inside Chanyeol, gentle, almost not even brushing against Chanyeol’s inside, not thrusting up to his prostate, simply letting him feel the intrusion, the friction, turning his wrist, slightly scissoring his fingers sometimes, enjoying how Chanyeol tried to force a pace on him, moving his ass toward his fingers or arching his back against him.</p><p>It was clearly upsetting to Chanyeol that was starting to lose it, gripping harder on the bedsheet or on the pillow, always trying to impose his own pace over Baekhyun’s.</p><p>But Baekhyun didn’t let him, thrusting at his own preference, sometimes slightly faster, but just enough to give Chanyeol the hope that Baekhyun changed his idea, deciding to give it to him, but without actually doing it.</p><p>“S-Stop teasing” Chanyeol growled lowly, pressing again against Baekhyun’s fingers but Baekhyun bit again his shoulder, marking him again of blue and purple.</p><p>“It’s no good, big boy. If you want more, you have to ask for more” Baekhyun breathed near Chanyeol’s ear, pressing his fingers hard inside Chanyeol but without moving them once that they were deep in there.</p><p>Chanyeol arched his back at the sudden depth of Baekhyun’s thrust, biting his lips, trying to contain another moan and Baekhyun smiled briefly.</p><p>Chanyeol was loose enough around his fingers, squeezing them tightly, and Baekhyun started thrusting again, now setting a different pace, arousing, faster, finally a crescendo for Chanyeol, even if Baekhyun’s hand still was pressing on his waist, preventing him to move freely against his fingers.</p><p>And Chanyeol’s moans started to get more intense, frequent, deep voice sinking even lower, voice inviting Baekhyun to actually give him more.</p><p>But more Chanyeol squeezed Baekhyun’s fingers inside him and more Baekhyun knew when to stop.</p><p>“Baekhyun” Chanyeol called him, voice so full of want and lust and… Baekhyun simply pulled out his fingers, making Chanyeol hiss at the lack of friction and of filling.</p><p>“I hate you” he groaned lowly trying to push his back against Baekhyun who shook his head, chuckling.</p><p>“No news. Tell me something different” he muttered, slowly inserting only two fingers and starting again with the leisurely thrusting.</p><p>“I want it, Baekhyun. Give it to me and let me come” Chanyeol breathed, gripping again hard in the bedsheet, knuckles becoming white.</p><p>Chanyeol was beautiful in that moment.</p><p>So aroused that Baekhyun was sure that he was leaking tons of precum on the bedsheet and on the pillow beneath them.</p><p>A thin layer of sweat covering his back, splattered in different points with Baekhyun’s bite-marks, purple and red blooming, arching his back against Baekhyun delicate, almost absent-minded thrusts.</p><p>“I think you are in no position to order anything, you know? Maybe, if you kindly ask, I could give it to you” he whispered softly, even if he himself was starting to lose it.</p><p>Chanyeol was too perfect beneath him, writhing and moaning, body already asking Baekhyun for more, pleading Chanyeol to let out those few words that Baekhyun wanted him to pronounce just to finally feel filled.</p><p>“Kindly ask…” Chanyeol repeated like he didn’t hear the first time and Baekhyun hummed, kissing his nape and starting again an apparent pace to his thrusts.</p><p>“W… Would you please let me come?” he asked him and Baekhyun’s erection got even thicker, harder than before at the only sound of that voice.</p><p>It was so soft, and low and… how could it come from the same person that was so mocking and childish during the day?</p><p>“You want to come on my fingers only? Or you want something more?” Baekhyun asked him in an almost imperceptible voice and Chanyeol let out a low moan again, finally letting himself go.</p><p>“Please, I want you inside me, <em>Baekhyunnie</em>” he groaned, pressing hard against Baekhyun’s fingers, making Baekhyun choke on his own breath.</p><p>Was it the begging, the voice, or the nickname so pleasantly and sweetly prohibited coming from Chanyeol’s mouth, but Baekhyun growled lowly and never that quickly, and with that dexterity, he unbuckled his own trousers, freeing his own erection, tugging it shortly even if he was already painfully hard.</p><p>“How do you want it?” he asked him but Chanyeol shook his head, letting out a whine when Baekhyun slowed down again his fingering.</p><p>“As you want, just fill me up, please” he moaned lowly and Baekhyun nodded briefly, simply thrusting inside Chanyeol with a swift movement, bottoming out, making Chanyeol cry in pleasure.</p><p>“Finally” he muttered, voice low and broken, gripping again on the bedsheets, pressing against Baekhyun’s erection.</p><p>“You took your time” Baekhyun whispered at his ear, tentatively starting to move inside him, slowly, testing, letting Chanyeol the time to adjust at his erection, instead of his fingers.</p><p>“Would you cut it and finally fuck me harder? <em>Please</em>?” Chanyeol growled, pressing again toward Baekhyun and he simply bit again Chanyeol’s ear again.</p><p>“Relax, puppy. I don’t plan to leave both hanging. Can I just appreciated how fucking tight and hot you are around me or should I simply thrust blindly risking hurting you?” he replied briefly and when Chanyeol tried to interject with a quick <em>I can take some pain</em>, Baekhyun bit him again, this time harder.</p><p>“I know, but I won’t force my way in, and making you unable to walk normally tomorrow. Don’t you have any schedule?” he breathed, starting to move with a faster pace, observing as his erection quickly disappeared inside Chanyeol.</p><p>There was something more exciting and arousing than that?</p><p>Because it was the first time in years that Baekhyun felt that hard and that needy, almost like when he was a stupid teenager.</p><p>“I-I have. But I need it, now, please. You teased me already so much. Now, please, <em>please</em>, fuck me” Chanyeol breathed, slightly raising his hips, to better match with Baekhyun’s thrusts inside him and allowing him to reach his prostate, hard, making him arch his back again, throwing his head back, biting his lips, swears and pleas sweetly escaping from his lips.</p><p>And Baekhyun couldn’t take anymore either.</p><p>He simply started to thrust harder, quicker inside Chanyeol, continuously hitting his prostate, making him moan and cry out in pleasure.</p><p>Chanyeol was so perfect and so sexy and so needy and usually Baekhyun didn’t let himself go too much with any of his one-night stands, but Chanyeol was too much, too arousing, too enthralling, too loud and yet perfect in his own being, that Baekhyun simply followed his instinct, thrusting harder and deeper inside him, allowing himself to simply enjoy the tight and hot sensation.</p><p>It wasn’t anything along sweet, rough and simple pleasure flooding in his stomach, pooling up and making him feel like he was already too close to his own climax.</p><p>But before he started considering slowing down or reaching out to touch Chanyeol’s erection, Chanyeol pressed harder against him, voice letting out another low moan, back arching and allowing Baekhyun to thrust inside even deeper.</p><p>“Please, don’t stop. More” he groaned lowly, making Baekhyun nod in silent agreement, hands gripping harder on Chanyeol’s hips, thrusting faster, hearing Chanyeol let out mantra of <em>yeah, please, more</em>.</p><p>“Come for me, Park. Let me feel you coming” Baekhyun breathed lowly, leaning in and biting again his back, making Chanyeol crying out again in pleasure.</p><p>And few thrusts later, Chanyeol was coming, panting hard, on his lips the hottest yet sweetest “<em>Baekhyunnie</em>, I’m coming” who affected again Baekhyun more than he cared to admit, making him thrust deeper again inside him, thrust becoming erratic as he came too, growling lowly and biting again Chanyeol’s shoulder, literally filling Chanyeol up.</p><p>He didn’t even realize it until he was slowly getting down from the post-coital high, but he didn’t even consider wearing a condom.</p><p>And Baekhyun wasn’t one of those careless guys who often forgot about it.</p><p>He <em>never</em> forgot about it.</p><p>He went barebacking only when requested from his partner, not because he <em>fucking forgot </em>to put on a condom.</p><p>Baekhyun wanted to click his tongue in annoyance but maybe it wasn’t the best way to end such a pleasant fuck.</p><p>“You okay?” he breathed toward Chanyeol who nodded briefly, softly, almost a barely movement.</p><p>“With words, Park. Did I hurt you?” he asked again, fingers gently stroking his hair but Chanyeol shook his head again and before Baekhyun could ask him again to speak up, Chanyeol hummed shortly.</p><p>“N-No. I’m more than fine” he whispered, voice throaty and scratchy probably due to all his vocalizing before.</p><p>“Let me take something to clean you up” Baekhyun stated, as gently and as slowly possible exiting from Chanyeol who hissed in over-sensibility and strain.</p><p>“I…” Baekhyun started to say but Chanyeol rolled on the side, breathing unevenly, trying to catch his breath.</p><p>“Let’s shower” Chanyeol stated and Baekhyun wanted to interject but then he thought at how Chanyeol may be need help with cleaning himself up, since <em>Baekhyun</em> came inside him without a condom.</p><p>Baekhyun still wanted to groan in exasperation.</p><p>How could he be so careless?</p><p>It wasn’t a pleasant sensation and it was annoying as hell to clean up.</p><p>But he accepted and helped a staggering Chanyeol inside the bathroom.</p><p>There, ignoring his protests and his whimpers, Baekhyun forced Chanyeol to let him clean him.</p><p>“You barely manage to stand. Let me do it and quit it” Baekhyun stated, voice hard and cold, totally different from few minutes before when he was praising Chanyeol.</p><p>Chanyeol shut up and let him do it and even helping him shower.</p><p>In his room, Baekhyun managed to find a change for his clothes, almost forcing them on Chanyeol and throwing away the dirty bedsheets, pulling out a new pair from the closet.</p><p>He was tired and in bad need of a smoke but wanted to settled thing with <em>that</em> before.</p><p>“You changed the bedsheets” Chanyeol stated, sleepily, sitting on the bed and laying down, softly, snuggling in his pillow, inhaling the clean perfume.</p><p>“Yeah. It’s better if you sleep now” Baekhyun whispered, giving him a bottle of water, he took from the fridge in the kitchen.</p><p>Chanyeol drank almost half of it before laying back again.</p><p>“It was ages someone didn’t change my bedsheet for me” Chanyeol whispered, voice already more asleep than awake, making Baekhyun smile softly at the sight.</p><p>If he didn’t know better, he could almost like that Chanyeol.</p><p>Too bad that Chanyeol wasn’t <em>that</em>.</p><p>Chanyeol was childish, snobbish, full of himself, totally uncaring of other people around him, annoying as only brat could be.</p><p>What Baekhyun was seeing in that moment was a mere reflection of alcohol.</p><p>Nothing more and nothing less.</p><p>And maybe he didn’t good in indulging in it, far from reality like a mirage or a midnight winter dream.</p><p>As much as Baekhyun loved it, he knew that it wasn’t anything more than a fleeting moment, passing like a shooting star in the night sky.</p><p>“Almost a miracle” Chanyeol breathed and even before Baekhyun could ask him what he was referring to, Chanyeol was already fast asleep, breath even and plush lips slightly parted, cuddling on himself, looking smaller than he really was.</p><p>“Rest plenty” Baekhyun whispered, caressing his hair before walking away, out the apartment and down in his car.</p><p>As soon he was out, he lighted himself a cigarette, inhaling the smoke, feeling it burn in his lungs and throat.</p><p>And driving home, he simply prayed that at least Chanyeol would be able to forget about that night.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Obviously, that would be too easy.</p><p>Especially since he left not so invisible signs on Chanyeol’s skin.</p><p>And Chanyeol wasn’t that stupid.</p><p>Simply asking around he could know that it was Baekhyun who brought him home.</p><p>And the empty paper bag spoke for itself.</p><p>Like the marks Baekhyun left on Chanyeol.</p><p>And two days after, Baekhyun received a small message, coming from an unknown number.</p><p> </p><p>[11:59 PM] From: <em>Unknown number</em></p><p>We have to talk. Call me immediately.</p><p> </p><p>Even before he could reply with the most obvious question on <em>who</em> exactly was, another small sentence popped up.</p><p> </p><p>[00:00 PM] From: <em>Unknow number</em></p><p>I force Dae to give me your number. Don’t play stupid.</p><p> </p><p><em>Chanyeol</em>.</p><p>Baekhyun inhaled deeply, pressing the call button.</p><p>“Hope you have a good explanation to make me call you this late at night? What about sleeping? Shouldn’t brat be already under their covers at this hour?” Baekhyun asked him when the call got connected, earning himself a low sigh from the other side.</p><p>“You are the worst really, Byun” he retorted shortly and Baekhyun snort at the difference between Chanyeol in that moment and the Chanyeol few nights before, pleading and moaning, calling him <em>Baekhyunnie</em>.</p><p>“Took you a while to realize it. What do you want?” he retorted, exiting on his balcony and lighting a cigarette up, smoking in silence, since it was an ordinary Monday night and the streets were almost deserted.</p><p>“Don’t play pretend. What happened few nights ago?” Chanyeol stated, an order more than a request, and Baekhyun sighed deeply, inhaling a bit of smoke again, before puffing it out.</p><p>“You drunk a lot. Like a whole lot. <em>Hyung</em> and Jondae weren’t around. I tried to call them both few times, but I didn’t manage. I knew later that they went to an underground club together and that the signal was bad” Baekhyun started saying shortly, fingers that were holding the cigarette quickly fixing his hair.</p><p>“You wanted to eat Mc, I bought you a cheeseburger and drove you home. Waited for you to fall asleep and went back home” he tried to say, completely omitting the whole sex thing.</p><p>Chanyeol groaned from the other end of the line and Baekhyun sighed deeply too.</p><p>“Listen,” he started saying pressing the cigarette butt on the ashtray he had on the balcony, “Whatever happened, I’m sorry. It was a mistake” he stated, and he really felt like that.</p><p>He shouldn’t have let Chanyeol’s drunk sexiness lead him astray.</p><p>He should have been colder, more distant and not so <em>fucking</em> attracted to Chanyeol.</p><p>“No, now you listen. I don’t give a fuck about you being sorry. What the fuck, Byun? You had your way just because I was drunk, but if I was sober you would never have topped!” he exclaimed clearly upset with the whole thing.</p><p>Baekhyun frowned shortly.</p><p>So, it was upset not because Baekhyun had sex with him while he was drunk, which was a fair reason to be upset even if Chanyeol was consensual from the start to end, but because Chanyeol himself was the receiving end?</p><p>“Wait, let me understand things better…” Baekhyun whispered, fingers pressing slightly on his temples before he could light himself another cigarette.</p><p>“You are annoyed not from the fact that we fucked, not because you were utterly drunk, not because I left <em>visible signs</em> on you, but because you were the receiving end of it?” Baekhyun asked him shortly, fidgeting with the lighter that wouldn’t stay up enough to light his cigarette.</p><p>He shook it shortly before trying again and managing to light it up.</p><p>A new one was needed.</p><p>“I don’t think you forced your will on me and I know I can be quite… difficult to handle while I’m drunk. So, it was my fault in the first place. And the signs were annoying but not the worst I had after some nights…” Chanyeol started explaining, making Baekhyun’s eyebrow perch up in surprise.</p><p>Chanyeol admitted that it was his fault in getting that drunken?</p><p>And that he had worse than that?</p><p>If Baekhyun had known it before, he would have marked that beautiful skin a bit more.</p><p>“What I can’t understand is how I could have bottomed with a shorty like you! So fragile-looking and so feminine” Chanyeol immediately added and Baekhyun frowned even deeper.</p><p>“Because my hands are smaller than yours or my features less manly than yours? Sorry but it doesn’t work like that…” Baekhyun retorted, shaking his head, smoking more than half cigarette with one single breath.</p><p>“Oh, sure. It was only because I was drunk, Byun. Otherwise, I would never let it happen” Chanyeol stated angrily, making Baekhyun let out a small chuckle.</p><p>“Then meet me again, this time without alcohol involved. And show me that I wouldn’t have top if you weren’t drunk” Baekhyun stated out of the blue, before biting his own lips.</p><p>What the <em>hell</em> was he thinking about?</p><p>Proposing Chanyeol sex again?</p><p>This time without the <em>drunk excuse card</em>?</p><p>He was out of his mind.</p><p>And Chanyeol would have refused him, mocking him, immediately.</p><p>“Sure! Tell me where and when, I’ll be there” Chanyeol retorted instead, voice getting riled up and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in perplexity.</p><p>Were they really scheduling another meeting, this time willingly and consciously, just to prove that Baekhyun would have top nevertheless, drunk or not?</p><p>Because there was no way that Chanyeol, <em>that</em> Chanyeol that softly asked him more, calling him with that sweet nickname, could top with him.</p><p>“In three days, after the joint shooting, you prefer to play home or in a stranger field?” Baekhyun asked him back, pondering the various possibilities, and hearing Chanyeol humming on the other end of the call.</p><p>“There’s a club I sometimes go to and they are… discreet. Nice rooms upstairs for a night or simply few hours. Clean and almost comfortable” Chanyeol explained and Baekhyun hummed briefly.</p><p>“The name?” he inquired briefly, interested to see if it was the same where he went to too.</p><p>“<em>Black Pearl</em>” Chanyeol breathed and Baekhyun whistled in appreciation.</p><p>Strange that he and Chanyeol never met there.</p><p>Baekhyun was a frequent visitor there too.</p><p>“Fine, see you there in three days now” Baekhyun concluded and Chanyeol confirmed before greeting him and hanging up the call.</p><p>Baekhyun smoked another cigarette in silence, pondering on his choices.</p><p>Poor choices.</p><p>Really bad choices.</p><p>Fucking around with Chanyeol wasn’t <em>at all</em> a good idea.</p><p>Especially not if he wanted to be still alive at the end of that contract with Park Enterprise.</p><p>And how could he explain whatever was going on to Minseok?</p><p>Maybe it was better to keep it a secret for a while more.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What is exactly going on between you and Park?” Minseok asked him fifteen minutes after Baekhyun set his foot in Park Enterprise’s shooting area, almost not even glancing toward Chanyeol and receiving the same treatment from Chanyeol himself.</p><p>“Nothing, I think. Why?” Baekhyun replied to him, shrugging his shoulders but Minseok’s stare didn’t leave his face, humming pensively.</p><p>“Nothing?” he echoed and Baekhyun nodded, forcing his best sincere smile and Minseok looked attentively at him before nodding shortly.</p><p>“Maybe it’s just the wrong day” he concluded in the end, relaxing and smiling softly too.</p><p>However, it wasn’t <em>the wrong day</em>.</p><p>It was <em>the day</em> and that’s it.</p><p>The day in which Chanyeol would try to prove his point in being it impossible for Baekhyun to have his own way over Chanyeol.</p><p>Not that Baekhyun was much convinced by that and he would never admit it, but he was curious to know <em>how</em> Chanyeol was when not drunk in that particular situation.</p><p>The after-shooting interview looked a bit stiff, Chanyeol’s natural charisma sometimes failing him due to that tension, but Baekhyun with his savoir faire fixed things pretty well.</p><p>And after he drove Minseok home, Baekhyun went to his own home, showering and preparing his better self, digging up a pair of leather trousers he probably used last time almost six or seven years before, and a silk ruby shirt that he liked a lot.</p><p>After taking his keys, wallet, phone and jacket, Baekhyun drove toward <em>Black Pearl</em> and he was quite excited regarding what was about to happen.</p><p>He was certainly attracted to Chanyeol and he was curious of whatever it would come up after that night, whatever it would be.</p><p>Maybe for the first time in years, he was mistaking, and he would finally give in, letting Chanyeol top?</p><p>Or he was right once again, and he would have again Chanyeol beneath him moaning and pleading.</p><p>Baekhyun felt his erection gently throbbing at the idea.</p><p>In both case it would be a win, considering how they were attracted to each other.</p><p>Even thought, he wasn’t exactly keen on letting Chanyeol win either.</p><p>He parked in <em>Black Pearl</em> parking place and when he pushed the door of the club open, he was welcomed again by that intoxicating sweet perfume that there was inside, feeling immediately hot, body remembering all the things happened in that place.</p><p>It was like a natural reaction of his own body to that place, it aroused him, instantly thinking of sex.</p><p>Kim Wonsik, bartender and owner of the <em>Black Pearl</em> greeted him with a nod of acknowledgment from behind the counter.</p><p>“Baek, nice seeing you here. Looking for someone or you already have an appointment?” he asked him, preparing Baekhyun’s usual favorite drink.</p><p>Blueberry, lime, a bit of mint, and light on the alcohol, enough to loosen his body.</p><p>“Didn’t we said without alcohol involved?” Chanyeol’s voice asked from behind him and Baekhyun smirked toward him, shaking his head.</p><p>“This is barely considered alcohol, Park” he explained, downing the whole thing in one go under Wonsik and Chanyeol’s perplexed stare.</p><p>“Your… appointment is Yeol?” Wonsik asked him and Chanyeol gestured toward him, clearly knowing him too.</p><p>“Seems so. Who wondered that he frequented this place too?” Baekhyun whispered, smile opening shortly on his lips and Wonsik chuckled, shaking his head.</p><p>“Beware, Yeol. Baek seems small and cute and can have the most precious pout in all the world, but I know for sure that neither ten of this can get him pleading” Wonsik added toward Chanyeol who frowned briefly, stare moving between Baekhyun and Wonsik.</p><p>“How do you even…?” Chanyeol started asking but Baekhyun frowned at him, gently pressing his shoulder.</p><p>“Ah, no good asking these questions, Park. No need to investigate that hard in my sexual life” he stated, frowning a bit, glaring toward Wonsik that shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>“You need a room upstairs? Or a privé room will suffice?” Wonsik asked toward Baekhyun who hummed shortly before shaking his head.</p><p>“Better the room. And if <em>hyung</em> asks, because I know he comes here too, you never saw me tonight nor alone nor with Park” he made clear immediately and Wonsik chuckled lowly with that velvety voice that Baekhyun sort of liked of him, and throw at him the small keys of room <em>four</em>, Baekhyun’s favorite because had an airy and lighter mood compared to the others.</p><p>“Roger that, Baek. Enjoy your night. Let me know if you need breakfast for tomorrow” he added and Baekhyun hummed briefly.</p><p>“Maybe for Park here. He likes sleeping in after it” he retorted, making Chanyeol choke on his breath and Wonsik nod shortly, like he was used to those kinds of comment.</p><p>Baekhyun smiled shortly toward Wonsik before walking toward the stairs that went up to the rooms, followed by Chanyeol.</p><p>Chanyeol was wearing a navy-blue velvety shirt and ripped black jeans, totally suiting his personality and style.</p><p>“I like that shirt” Baekhyun whispered when they were in front of the door and Chanyeol clicked his tongue.</p><p>“You will like it better off” he replied shortly and Baekhyun chuckled, smirk easily appearing on his lips.</p><p>“Ah, that’s for sure” he concluded, unlocking the door and pushing it open and looking at the room.</p><p>They modernized it a bit, new bed, new curtains, mirrors that weren’t there before.</p><p><em>Uh, kinky</em> – he thought especially seeing the mirror just above the bed.</p><p>“How exactly things went last time?” Chanyeol asked him, slightly unbuttoning his shirt, only the first two buttons.</p><p>“You were that drunk to forget everything?” Baekhyun chuckled, shaking his head, crossing the space between them and Chanyeol shook his head.</p><p>“Then tell me and I will <em>fill in</em> what you are missing” Baekhyun whispered, tone lower almost a purr, near Chanyeol who frowned shortly before starting to talk.</p><p>“It was about… <em>playing with fire</em>, right? And you almost didn’t want to at the beginning, probably because I was utterly drunk” he started saying and Baekhyun nodded briefly, humming.</p><p>“<em>Definitely</em> because you were drunk” he added and Chanyeol clicked his tongue, shaking his head.</p><p>“And then you… sucked me off?” Chanyeol tried again, uncertain tinting his voice, but Baekhyun’s fingers moved to caress his side up and down, making him shiver.</p><p>“Do I scare you?” he asked toward Chanyeol who shook his head.</p><p>“Why should you?” he tried but Baekhyun was already gripping slightly harder on his sides, smiling.</p><p>“You are such a good boy, remembering until then. But after it?” Baekhyun asked him in a whisper, feeling again Chanyeol shiver at the low praise.</p><p>“You fingered me open until I… <em>begged</em> you to take me” Chanyeol added, blushing appearing gently at the <em>beg</em> mentioning.</p><p>“You were <em>oh so good</em>, asking me for more <em>oh so nicely</em>” Baekhyun explained, fingers gingerly moving on Chanyeol’s torso, delicately reaching Chanyeol’s nipples, making him bit his lips at the contact.</p><p>“Byun, you should keep your hands off…” Chanyeol breathed but Baekhyun’s fingers moved again, squeezing Chanyeol’s nipples from above his shirt.</p><p>“Don’t tell me you don’t like it” he breathed, closing even more the space between them and Chanyeol inhaled, biting his lips again.</p><p>“You are… interesting without all that formal persona on you” Chanyeol whispered, hands moving on Baekhyun’s hips, making him smirk.</p><p>“What if this is another façade too? You saw it too, Wonsik knows me so well and I’m not stranger to this place. This is my favorite room even if they modernize it a bit. This could be only a different façade of Baekhyun’s social life, the one that happen when his actor and model sides go to sleep” Baekhyun countered shortly, shrugging his shoulders, but unexpectedly, Chanyeol smiled at him softly.</p><p>“Then it’s even more interesting. You want to know what there’s under my façade? Well, I want it too” Chanyeol stated making Baekhyun frown shortly.</p><p>“And you do it having sex with me?” he asked perplexed, and even a bit curious.</p><p>“No, this is only to prove my point” he replied smirking, before pushing Baekhyun on the bed.</p><p>Baekhyun was mildly surprised by the action, but as soon as Chanyeol was hovering on him, he pressed on his shoulders, rolling him over and straddling Chanyeol’s laps with his thighs.</p><p>“Which point, exactly? Because I kind of liked the previous one…” Baekhyun started saying, leaning in, whispering in Chanyeol’s ear, slightly licking just beneath it, tracing small kisses on the side of Chanyeol’s neck.</p><p>“The one in where you enjoyed so much when I called you <em>good boy</em> and praised you” Baekhyun continued softly, hands reaching beneath Chanyeol’s shirt, caressing his warm skin and feeling him erupting in goosebumps.</p><p>“B-Byun…” Chanyeol muttered, biting his own lips, clearly enjoying the touch more than he could care to admit.</p><p>And the <em>good boy</em> mention did its part too.</p><p>Baekhyun could feel it as he grinded his erection against Chanyeol’s already hard one.</p><p>“<em>Oh</em>” he breathed against Chanyeol’s neck, gently biting him there, sucking a hickey, making Chanyeol groan underneath him.</p><p>“It seems that your body agree with me, instead of you” Baekhyun muttered, fingers going to gingerly unbutton Chanyeol’s shirt, making him huff, shaking his head.</p><p>“It’s just because you are doing all by yourself” Chanyeol started complaining and Baekhyun let out a chuckle, shaking his head.</p><p>“I don’t think I forbid you to touch me too. Be honest and admit that you like attentions and how good I can make you feel” Baekhyun smirked toward him, nose softly rubbing on Chanyeol’s nipple before he could briefly lick it, stare not leaving Chanyeol’s face.</p><p>Chanyeol’s fingers carded through Baekhyun’s hair, pulling slightly, groaning lowly, biting his lips.</p><p>“You could just let me… touch you” Chanyeol whispered softly and Baekhyun bit gently his nipple, earning himself a low moan and another pull on his hair.</p><p>“Fine, <em>big boy</em>. Touch me” Baekhyun stated sitting up again, looking down on Chanyeol and carding his fingers through his hair, pushing it back.</p><p>“Tell what you want me to do, do as you please on me, and let’s see if it’s just because I have more initiative than you or not” Baekhyun added, fingers moving down his neck and then on the buttons of his own shirt, slowly, leisurely popping them open, clearly making a show out of it.</p><p>Chanyeol sat up, hands caressing Baekhyun’s sides beneath the shirt now discarded at his back, and started caressing them, lips kissing Baekhyun’s neck, tentatively, clearly trying to understand what Baekhyun could like more.</p><p>Baekhyun’s fingers carded in Chanyeol’s hair, pulling him near his neck, softly sighing at the warm and wet contact of Chanyeol’s lips with his neck, just above his collarbones.</p><p>Baekhyun liked that kind of contact, even with his numerous one-night stands, even if it was rare that people asked him to touch him.</p><p>And Baekhyun wasn’t egoistic, not in general and neither in sex, his pleasure coming always after the one he wanted to give pleasure to.</p><p>Even rarer was Baekhyun letting people do as they please completely as he was doing in that moment with Chanyeol, but he was sure about himself, and he knew that whatever Chanyeol could come up with, in the end Baekhyun would have his own way.</p><p>He was enjoying Chanyeol’s attentions on his neck, fingers caressing his back, when Chanyeol hummed shortly against the wetness he just left on Baekhyun’s neck.</p><p>“You are silent” Chanyeol noted making Baekhyun chuckle softly, fingers carding in Chanyeol’s hair before descending down on his nape and on his back.</p><p>“What should I tell you? Do you want me to say something in particular?” he asked him briefly but Chanyeol pressed his lips in a thin line, shaking his head before sucking a hickey on Baekhyun’s collarbones, making his, sigh in pleasure, slightly gripping harder on Chanyeol’s back.</p><p>“You don’t have to force yourself if you don’t want to…” Chanyeol started saying, making Baekhyun huff a short laugh, leaning in to whisper in Chanyeol’s ear.</p><p>“It’s because I don’t praise you anymore?” Baekhyun asked him, softly, almost imperceptibly, and feeling Chanyeol getting stiffer under him, and even if he stuttered a short <em>absolutely not</em>, Baekhyun smirk shortly, biting his ear, not so gently.</p><p>“Your lips feel so fine on my neck. I wonder how heavenly they will feel somewhere else” Baekhyun added, making Chanyeol groan lowly, biting again Baekhyun’s neck, before pushing him with his back on the bed and hovering him.</p><p>“Such a good boy wants me to feel good too” Baekhyun hummed, smiling softly toward Chanyeol that started to plant wet kisses along all his torso, reaching his nipples, pulling one between his lips and biting, sucking it.</p><p>Baekhyun closed his eyes, appreciating the wet sensation, gripping slightly on Chanyeol’s hair.</p><p>“I can do better than this, you know?” Chanyeol whispered against the wetness of Baekhyun’s nipples, making him slightly shiver, biting his lips, smirk easily appearing there.</p><p>“Then do your best, <em>big boy</em>. Aren’t you here to prove your point?” he asked toward Chanyeol who nodded briefly, fingers caressing along Baekhyun’s sides, reaching the buttons of his trousers, unbuckling them and let them slide down Baekhyun’s legs, revealing his black boxer and his erection, half-hard beneath the cotton.</p><p>“Last time I didn’t get the chance to look at you properly” Chanyeol whispered, kissing where the waistband was, making Baekhyun hide a soft chuckle.</p><p>“Sure, because you would remember it if you had the chance” he joked shaking his head and earning himself a scolding stare from Chanyeol.</p><p>“Not my fault if you were drunk” Baekhyun added immediately, shrugging his shoulders and Chanyeol clicked his tongue, before gently palming Baekhyun’s erection that twitched at the soft attention.</p><p>“I’m not made of glass, you know?” he asked toward Chanyeol who nodded, pulling down his boxer and revealing his erection, slightly harder than before.</p><p>“I hope I never asked you why you were that silent…” Chanyeol groaned, before caressing Baekhyun’s thighs, parting them and Baekhyun spread them even wider.</p><p>“Ah, <em>big boy</em>, I know you love it” Baekhyun teased him, making him huff, leaning down and licking Baekhyun’s tip, before taking his whole erection in his mouth without any forewarning.</p><p>Baekhyun closed his eyes, biting his lips, enjoying the sensation and carding his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair.</p><p>Chanyeol’s mouth was hot and wet and it was clear that Chanyeol wasn’t exactly a novice in that either, knowing precisely were to lick, how to touch him… definitely pleasant.</p><p>Baekhyun simply relaxed his back against the headrest, enjoying the wet sensation, letting Chanyeol do as he pleased, sucking him off.</p><p>At first it was a bit randomly, tentatively, trying to understand what Baekhyun liked better, and the slightly faster, licking and sucking the places that Baekhyun liked more, making him pull harder at Chanyeol’s hair, sighing and groaning at his ministrations.</p><p>And as previously Baekhyun did on him few nights before, Chanyeol increased his pace, making Baekhyun’s erection grow even thicker inside his mouth and when Baekhyun was almost there too, he stopped completely, popping out, making Baekhyun bit his own lips, harder than before.</p><p>“What about begging?” Chanyeol asked him, lips rose and plump, sparkling with saliva and Baekhyun’s precum.</p><p>However, Baekhyun never begged in his life.</p><p>For anything.</p><p>And Chanyeol was good.</p><p>Really good and Baekhyun was strangely attracted to him.</p><p>But he wasn’t an exception.</p><p>“Come here” Baekhyun almost ordered him instead, patting his own thighs and contrary to any expectations, Chanyeol simply obeyed him, literally sitting on his laps, covered erection brushing against Baekhyun’s naked one, eyes interested and filled with lust.</p><p>“You are such a good puppy” Baekhyun breathed, fingers gently caressing his cheek, pulling him near, licking his bottom lip before kissing him slowly.</p><p>“It’s no good to leave people hanging like this, you know?” Baekhyun whispered between their lips, fingers going down to his neck, his torso and then squeezing one of his nipples, hard and unexpectedly, making Chanyeol arch his back, again grinding their erections together, groaning lowly.</p><p>“I…” Chanyeol tried to say shortly, but Baekhyun bit him on his neck, pulling him nearer, hand gently getting to his erection, still covered in trousers and boxer, gently squeezing it, making him gasp again.</p><p>“You are too good to play this game, <em>puppy</em>” Baekhyun muttered against his lips, gently biting his bottom lip and pressing harder his hand on Chanyeol’s erection that thrusted up, looking for more friction with Baekhyun’s hand.</p><p>“No, I-I…” Chanyeol started again but Baekhyun kissed him again, this time softer.</p><p>There was something he was missing.</p><p>It was clear that Chanyeol <em>loved</em> being spoiled in bed, glad to receive attentions, to be praised and pampered.</p><p>So why denying it so bad?</p><p>Affirming hardly that he wanted to top, that he wanted to almost impose himself on Baekhyun?</p><p>“It’s okay, Park. You don’t have to force yourself…” Baekhyun whispered to his ear, fingers delicately caressing his neck again, slower, sweeter.</p><p>He still didn’t know what Chanyeol was hiding, what he was trying so hard to cancel or to avoid of his past, but it was clear that he <em>needed</em> that more than he cared to admit, than he wanted to actually show.</p><p>“Baekhyun” Chanyeol’s voice waivered, clearly tinted with want, eyes fluttering closed and skin again blooming in goosebumps.</p><p>“I’ll do whatever you want me to make you feel good” Baekhyun breathed, lips moving again on Chanyeol’s neck, hands moving to caress Chanyeol’s thighs, up and down, nearing his crotch but without never actually reaching again his erection.</p><p>He was waiting for Chanyeol.</p><p>For a sign, a word, <em>something</em> that made Chanyeol trust Baekhyun in that weird realization on how their relationship, despite them not standing each other, was perfect for that moment, was… indispensable for that moment and they both wanted it.</p><p>“<em>Please</em>” Chanyeol let out, barely audible against Baekhyun’s lips and Baekhyun nodded, unbuckling his trousers and pulling them down together with his boxer and a bit of Chanyeol’s help.</p><p>“Pick up the lube. First drawer” Baekhyun whispered at Chanyeol that simply stretched to take it, dropping it in Baekhyun’s hands.</p><p>Chanyeol’s erection brushed again with Baekhyun’s, making them both groans, trying hard to suppress a moan, but then Baekhyun’s eyes looked up meeting Chanyeol’s on him already.</p><p>“Do you want to get off like this? I don’t mind…” Baekhyun whispered softly, looking at Chanyeol biting his lips, in thought.</p><p>“No, but I wouldn’t mind touching you a bit like this while you…” Chanyeol started saying a nice shade of pink tinting his cheeks and, <em>woah</em>, Baekhyun couldn’t do anything but stare.</p><p>Because Chanyeol that honest with his feelings and his wants was everything Baekhyun could ask for.</p><p>So beautiful and flustered.</p><p>And Baekhyun didn’t ask himself about Park Enterprise’s scion being that <em>cute</em> in that moment.</p><p>He simply accepted him as he was.</p><p>“Sure, let me sit up better” Baekhyun whispered, fixing his position, brushing again his erection with Chanyeol’s who closed his eyes in appreciation.</p><p>“Give me your hand” Baekhyun stated gently picking up Chanyeol’s hand from when it was resting on Baekhyun’s shoulder.</p><p>He poured a bit on his hand before smiling toward Chanyeol.</p><p>“Touch us?” he asked him and Chanyeol nodded, smearing the lube between his fingers before reaching their erections and bringing them together, gently, softly starting to stroke them.</p><p>The action took a totally different meaning compared to before, challenge promptly forgot, leaving space only to their pleasure.</p><p>Baekhyun bit his lips, pouring some lube on his own fingers too, before moving them around Chanyeol and gently teasing his entrance.</p><p>Chanyeol arched his back, gripping harder on their erections, making Baekhyun bit his lips even harder, groaning lowly.</p><p>“You are so beautiful, Park, so arousing, so good for me” Baekhyun whispered, gently pushing in the first finger in and Chanyeol arched his back against in, taking it in as deep as he could.</p><p>“Stop it with the surname, Baekhyun” Chanyeol moaned, stroking them even more, trying to settle a pace on his ministration and making Baekhyun bit Chanyeol’s shoulder, containing another groan.</p><p>“You don’t like it when I call you <em>my good boy</em>?” Baekhyun breathed against his neck, inserting another finger inside Chanyeol, pushing it in and feeling Chanyeol whimper lowly on his laps, erection twitching near his own and strokes becoming slightly erratic.</p><p>“You are <em>oh so cute</em>. You like it then?” Baekhyun asked him, setting a slow pace to his insertion inside Chanyeol who nodded softly, trying to refocus on his task and starting to stroke again their erections, even if more leisurely, surely lost in the pleasure of Baekhyun’s fingers inside himself and Baekhyun’s sweet words against his skin.</p><p>Baekhyun smiled briefly, pushing in the third finger and thrusting deeper inside Chanyeol, setting a faster pace, letting Chanyeol move against them as he preferred, literally fucking himself on Baekhyun’s fingers.</p><p>“Look at you, sparkling this wonderfully and taking my fingers so well. Aren’t you the best?” Baekhyun muttered, moving his other hand and placing it on Chanyeol’s own on their erection, and forcing a faster pace on their erections too.</p><p>Chanyeol cried out in pleasure, arching his back against Baekhyun’s fingers, biting his lips when Baekhyun hit his prostate, erection impossibly hard in Baekhyun’s hand.</p><p>He started a low, almost silent, barely breathed mantra of <em>please</em>s and Baekhyun slowed down briefly, especially the movements inside Chanyeol, looking at him, sweaty and beautiful, so aroused, flustered and perfect on his laps.</p><p>And he knew what that <em>please</em> was for, but he asked, nevertheless.</p><p>“Tell me, <em>Chanyeol-ha</em>. What do you want me to do?” he asked him and Chanyeol met his stare, eyes fully blown and darker than usual, clearly blissed out and wanting.</p><p>“<em>Fuck me</em>” he whispered back like it was the most obvious thing ever and Baekhyun started moving his fingers again inside Chanyeol, leisurely, scissoring them, testing his stretching.</p><p>“Were you a good boy?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol bit his lips in thought before giving Baekhyun short tentative nod, making Baekhyun smile as softly as he didn’t do in <em>ages</em>.</p><p>But Chanyeol was so cute and so precious and for the first time instead of <em>fucking</em> him he wanted to hug him so super tight making him forget whatever problem he could have.</p><p>“Oh, were you?” Baekhyun tried again and Chanyeol frowned, worry tinting his stare but Baekhyun kissed his nose shortly.</p><p>“You are the best puppy ever, obviously that you did good, right?” he asked him, cleaning his hand that was gripping on their erection on the bed sheets before moving it to caress Chanyeol’s cheek, forcing him to look back at him.</p><p>“Look at you, so hard and ready only for me. I think you are stretched enough back here, what do you think?” he asked him, giving him another tentative thrust with his fingers, making him groan lowly, nodding shortly.</p><p>“Take me” he replied, tone pleading, fingers caressing Baekhyun’s navel area, sending shivers along his back.</p><p>“Uhm… I think we are missing something. How does good boys ask for things?” Baekhyun asked him softly, smile not leaving his lips, especially at the deep blush that decorated Chanyeol’s cheek at that question.</p><p>And if he stated it as a joke, when Chanyeol’s stare was again on him, Baekhyun knew he had to brace himself for whatever Chanyeol was about to say.</p><p>“<em>Please</em>, Baekhyun. I was good, so <em>please </em>give it to me?” he breathed, leaning down lips brushing with Baekhyun’s and voice so soft and so low that for a moment Baekhyun thought he dreamt it instead of actually hearing it.</p><p>“Sure, baby boy. Pick up a condom for me?” Baekhyun asked him softly, trying to contain the excitement in his voice even if his erection felt even harder than before.</p><p>Chanyeol frowned shortly, pressing his lips softly in a thin line, not moving from Baekhyun’s laps.</p><p>Baekhyun raised his eyebrow in perplexity, mouth already moving in a question but Chanyeol preceded him.</p><p>“Wasn’t I good enough?” he whispered, stare worried moving on Baekhyun’s own who frowned too.</p><p>“W-Why are you…?” Baekhyun started asking him but Chanyeol’s fingers was immediately on Baekhyun’s lips, pressing softly.</p><p>“Last time you gave it to me raw, <em>Baekhyunnie</em>” Chanyeol muttered, again voice barely hearable and if Baekhyun still had any doubt on if he was hard enough or not, in that moment he didn’t have anymore.</p><p>His erection twitched again, so hard to be almost painful, begging him to simply listen to Chanyeol’s request.</p><p>“You want it raw? Are you sure?” Baekhyun asked him briefly, fingers going to move some hair that stuck on his forehead, stare inquiring in Chanyeol’s.</p><p>“Do I deserve it?” Chanyeol whispered briefly, making Baekhyun inhale shortly, fingers reaching his nape and gently meeting his forehead with Baekhyun’s.</p><p>“You were the best boy tonight. Whatever you want, I’ll give it to you” Baekhyun said softly, smile not leaving his lips and a small, cute, adorable smile appeared on Chanyeol’s lips.</p><p>“Then please, don’t hesitate anymore” he concluded, making Baekhyun nod briefly, caressing Chanyeol’s back, gently pulling him closer.</p><p>“How do you want it?” he breathed, stare moving on Chanyeol’s whole being that was literally… perfection.</p><p>Baekhyun saw a lot of people naked in that same way, on that same position and in that same room.</p><p>But Chanyeol.</p><p>Chanyeol was perfect, stunning, sensual and so beautiful on his laps that Baekhyun wanted to take him on that bed again and again and again, until they both couldn’t take anymore, and the only limit was the physical one.</p><p>“C-Can I… ride you?” Chanyeol asked him with the softest and most innocent voice ever and if it was another moment maybe Baekhyun would have chuckled, ruffling his hair, but in that moment, he only got harder, feeling his throat dry instantly, simply nodding briefly with his head.</p><p>He helped Chanyeol settling better on him and shuddered when Chanyeol’s fingers touched again his erection, shifting it softly, enough to find the best position to bottom out without a single word more.</p><p>Baekhyun’s hands gripped harder on Chanyeol’s sides, groaning and feeling too tight and too warm around his erection too quickly.</p><p>“Full” Chanyeol whispered, arching his back and taking as much as he could of Baekhyun’s erection inside him.</p><p>“You are so tight and hot for me, Chanyeol” Baekhyun breathed, planting some soft kisses on his neck, under his chin, making Chanyeol close his eyes in appreciation, adjusting, stretching to accommodate Baekhyun inside himself.</p><p>“You like it?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun nodded, humming softly, before kissing also his shoulder and collarbones, moving the fingers that were still covered in lube to Chanyeol’s nipple, thumbing it softly, making Chanyeol arch his back again, moaning, this time lower, louder than before.</p><p>“And you? Do you like it? Can you feel which are the effects that you have on me? Being such an obedient, good puppy only for me?” Baekhyun asked him, caressing Chanyeol’s hair with his other hand, gently, softly and feeling Chanyeol groan, biting his lips.</p><p>He felt it really good when Baekhyun praised him and Baekhyun had enough good praise until the end of the world and back.</p><p>“Stretching so nicely, welcoming me so hotly and tightly” Baekhyun continued, padding again on Chanyeol’s nipple.</p><p>Chanyeol moaned again, starting to move on Baekhyun’s laps, slowly trying to find the right way, the right inclination, hands reaching for Baekhyun’s shoulders and gripping harder, sustaining himself.</p><p>Baekhyun helped him, moving his hands on Chanyeol’s sides, squeezing him and thrusting against his movement making him moan louder each time Baekhyun reached deep enough.</p><p>“Your voice is so low and pleasant, <em>Chanyeol-a</em>, let me hear it more, there’s no one here apart us” Baekhyun breathed against his lips and Chanyeol groaned, pressing against Baekhyun’s thrusts, moaning even louder than before, voice deep and scratchy going directly to Baekhyun’s groin, getting his erection bigger.</p><p>And in that moment Baekhyun thrusted even deeper, reaching his prostate making him yelp in surprise and crying out in pleasure as Baekhyun started to repeatedly hit him there.</p><p>“Ah, B-Baekhyun…” he moaned lowly, arching better his back, allowing Baekhyun to thrust there again and again.</p><p>“Tell me, Chanyeol, tell me what you want” Baekhyun whispered and Chanyeol leant down kissing him sloppily, movements getting erratic and Baekhyun’s hands went on his buttocks, doing all the movements in his place, pushing and pulling at his own pace.</p><p>Chanyeol cried out again, arching his back against the insertion, gripping harder on Baekhyun’s shoulders.</p><p>“More… I need more, <em>please</em>” he stated throwing his head back, bearing his neck for Baekhyun to bite freely.</p><p>And so, he did, biting him, sucking other hickeys, more than the previous time, and constantly thrusting inside Chanyeol, pace faster, harder, deeper as Chanyeol requested.</p><p>Baekhyun could feel his limit nearing faster than expected but, for how Chanyeol squeezed him inside himself, he knew that Chanyeol wasn’t far either.</p><p>He thrusted harder inside Chanyeol, making him moan and plea again, words becoming unintelligible and incoherent and Baekhyun could only point out some <em>more</em> some <em>please</em>.</p><p>“Ah, baby, you feel so, so, so good. Come for me?” Baekhyun asked him in a half-breath, half-moan, making Chanyeol whimper and come hard and untouched, hot and white between them on Baekhyun’s torso, moaning a soft, almost cracked <em>Baekhyunnie</em>.</p><p>And Baekhyun didn’t think anything else, simply thrusted hard inside Chanyeol, catching his own tempo and his own release inside Chanyeol, coming in flash of opalescent lights and warm sensation pooling at the bottom of his stomach, biting his shoulder, marking him again, feeling again as sated and blissed as he never felt with anyone but Chanyeol.</p><p>They were panting hard in each other’s air, Baekhyun’s fingers drawing invisible circles on Chanyeol’s back, while they caught their breaths and went down from their respective highs.</p><p>Baekhyun knew that after that, they had to face whatever happened in that room.</p><p>Because it wasn’t a one-time thing anymore.</p><p>And he was sure that Chanyeol would have ask him to continue whatever that <em>thing</em> was.</p><p>Were they still hating each other if they still fucked in the meantime?</p><p>If Chanyeol craved that bad for Baekhyun’s praises and touches?</p><p>If Baekhyun wanted all of that as much as Chanyeol wanted it too?</p><p>“Let me help you clean” Baekhyun whispered, fingers moving to Chanyeol’s face, wanting to caress his cheek, but Chanyeol slapped it away, not letting him touch him.</p><p>“I can do it myself” he stated coldly, eliminating any trace of the soft Chanyeol that Baekhyun saw until a second ago.</p><p>“Sure” Baekhyun sighed, looking at Chanyeol sitting up from where he was on Baekhyun’s laps, shortly hissing at the friction with Baekhyun’s erection and clearly leaking Baekhyun’s cum too, that glided down his thighs.</p><p>“I don’t want to see you here when I’ll be out of the shower” Chanyeol stated icily, not even turning around to look at Baekhyun and closing the bathroom door behind him.</p><p>Baekhyun bit his lips and really considered wearing his clothes and going away, but he was in too bad need of a shower.</p><p>And <em>what the hell</em>?</p><p>Who did he think he was?</p><p>Was Baekhyun his sex toy?</p><p>So, he sprang the bathroom door open, frowning at what Chanyeol was doing to clean himself up.</p><p>“Let me help you” Baekhyun stated and when Chanyeol glared at him, Baekhyun huffed, shaking his head.</p><p>“Come on don’t be a brat and let me help you. It’s clear that it never happened to you” he added immediately, voice becoming softer and Chanyeol turned around not looking at him but letting him help.</p><p>Baekhyun helped him clean himself up in silence and then Chanyeol sighed shortly before gesturing the shower.</p><p>They showered in silence, each one with their thoughts, words apparently not needed, and after it, Chanyeol threw at him a soft towel.</p><p>“I don’t mind if you stop for breakfast tomorrow” he stated making Baekhyun arch his eyebrow in perplexity.</p><p>“Wonsik is already gone at this hour” he breathed trying to understand if he really meant his proposal or not.</p><p>“We can share the one you ordered. Or there’s a Starbucks around the corner” he added softly, stare finally meeting Baekhyun and there was again that soft side that Baekhyun couldn’t refuse.</p><p>“You know, usually is not my politic to accept breakfast after sex” he started saying and Chanyeol immediately looked like a kicked puppy.</p><p>“However, since you were this good tonight, I’ll make an exception” he concluded, softly smiling toward Chanyeol that brightened up immediately even if he tried his best not to show it.</p><p>Only the lights in his eyes danced softly at the idea, his behavior was the same, short nod in acceptance of Baekhyun’s words.</p><p>“And I propose it to you because you would never ask it otherwise…” Baekhyun started saying, making Chanyeol frown deeply at his words, but curiosity slightly tinting his stare.</p><p>“Cuddle with me until tomorrow. You deserve it” he concluded and Chanyeol’s eyes went even wider in perplexity, before he could nod, clearly pleased with the mention.</p><p>And contrary to every expectation, probably Chanyeol’s as well, Chanyeol ended up being the small spoon until the first sun lights filtered from the curtains.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It started like that their unexpected and weird relationship.</p><p>They shared sex and after-sex cuddles, even if breakfast was the rarest happening, only when Baekhyun was too tired to drive home.</p><p>And Chanyeol’s difference between his <em>usual being</em> and whatever he shared with Baekhyun was like sun and moon.</p><p>Day and night.</p><p>Light and dark.</p><p>So different that it wasn’t even surprising Baekhyun anymore.</p><p>He was used to being treated with coldness and scorn during the day, during their shootings, and with the utmost respect and softness when they met for <em>other business</em>, like Chanyeol called it.</p><p>And Baekhyun had to do his best also not to casually praise Chanyeol outside that small thing they had together, because that caused Chanyeol several problems, like the first time Baekhyun said in an interview that Chanyeol was really good in his work, causing an instant freeze in Chanyeol’s whole being.</p><p>Because apparently <em>normal people</em>’s praises meant nothing to Chanyeol, but every time that Baekhyun even started mentioning him being a good <em>whatever</em>, not only boy but also model, actor, scion, whatever else, Chanyeol seemed to feel it as when they were in some room, sharing their private time.</p><p>So, the rule was: <em>absolutely no praises outside privacy</em>.</p><p>But it wasn’t the only one.</p><p>There was also: <em>no touching if not necessary</em>.</p><p>And: <em>don’t talk to me if it’s not necessary</em> by Chanyeol.</p><p>Baekhyun couldn’t understand all that farce, since he was more than interested to know what was the reason why Chanyeol had two sides, black and white, like Doctor Jekyll and Mr. Hyde.</p><p>Baekhyun was generally lamenting his life, without giving details of his relationship with Chanyeol, with Moonbyul, the only one with who he wanted to share things with, when his phone rang on the counter of the bar.</p><p>On the screen there was blinking Minseok’s ID.</p><p>“<em>Hyung</em>?” he asked worried about the late-night call, especially since they didn’t leave each other with promises to talk to each other before tomorrow.</p><p>“Park called me, I’m sending him to you with a file. Plans changed, talk directly with him” Minseok stated making Baekhyun frown shortly.</p><p>“Wait, what? You are sending here Park or Mr. Park? Because I’m with <em>Moonstar</em>, right now, I also wrote you a message before…” he started saying and Minseok hummed shortly in thought from the other end of the line.</p><p>“Oh, you did? Sorry, I was busy, and I didn’t check the phone…” he stated in return making Baekhyun frown.</p><p>Recently, Minseok was frequently <em>busy</em>, disappearing on him without forenotice and appearing only after hours with no proper explanation.</p><p>At start Baekhyun was worried about it, but then he started to get used to it, thinking that also Minseok needed his own spaces too.</p><p>“No worries. So… Park is coming here?” Baekhyun asked him and Minseok hummed in confirmation.</p><p>“Son, obviously. I think Mr. Park is already more than asleep right now” Minseok added immediately making Baekhyun chuckle softly.</p><p>“Okay, roger. Will wait for him” he concluded and after few more words, he hanged up, sighing softly, shaking his head.</p><p>“You okay?” Moonbyul asked him and he forced a short smile toward her.</p><p>“Want to meet the most childish and annoying brat ever?” he asked her, making her frown shortly before emptying her third drink.</p><p>“Who are you even talking about? It’s rare for you being that upfront in judging someone” she observed briefly and Baekhyun sighed deeply, carding his fingers through his hand.</p><p>The last thing he needed in that moment was Chanyeol’s brat attitude.</p><p>He wanted to go home and sleep or drink another bit and… welcome tomorrow, bye today.</p><p>Baekhyun was tired that day, not that something special actually happened but he simply wanted to rest.</p><p>“Byun” a low voice called from behind them and Baekhyun turned around, seeing Chanyeol dressed in a nice anthracite grey suit, who suited him more than Baekhyun would ever admit out loud.</p><p>“Ah, Park. <em>Hyung</em> just called me to tell me you were coming here. Something to drink?” he asked him trying to be kind but Chanyeol’s stare moved immediately on Moonbyul sitting near him and with near, well, they were pretty near.</p><p>Definitely not a colleagues-evening-near.</p><p>“No, I think you are busy enough” he stated, head gesturing toward Moonbyul who smirked toward him.</p><p>“Ah, yeah, all night long, for me and me only” she joked and Baekhyun snorted shaking his head, moving his stare back to Chanyeol.</p><p>“Don’t mind her, she likes to play around and tease me. <em>Moonstar</em>, he’s Park Chanyeol, Park Enterprise’s scion and youngest son” he introduced him to Moonbyul before smiling politely toward Chanyeol.</p><p>“Park, this is Moon Byul-yi, talented singer, rapper and dancer part of Mamamoo group. She’s a super famous star, essentially, universally known as <em>Moonstar</em>” he added, making Moonbyul push him gently on his shoulder.</p><p>“Ya, <em>ByunBaek</em>, don’t state idiocies!” she stated gentle blush appearing on her cheeks before she could waive her hair back, staring again toward Chanyeol.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Park. He’s an idiot sometimes and spout nonsenses on me being famous. I’m just part of good group with a lovely fanbase. My talents are mediocre compared to my fabulous band mates, though” she started saying but Baekhyun pushed a hand on her mouth, shutting her up immediately.</p><p>“I wonder what Yong-sun would say if she would hear you” Baekhyun stated, stare scolding and she chuckled shaking her head.</p><p>“But you are a good drink companion and won’t tell her” she breathed and even before Baekhyun could retort, she sat up letting her seat to Chanyeol.</p><p>“Speaking of Yong-sunnie, I have to go. I think she finished her vocal training, I’ll go pick her up” she stated and Baekhyun frowned, checking his wristwatch.</p><p>“Vocal training?” he echoed, and she nodded sighing, fingers carding through her hair softly.</p><p>“She’s worried about our comeback. Even if she’s stunningly awesome and talented as per usual” she breathed, shaking her head before pulling another smile.</p><p>“Let’s see another time, <em>ByunBaek</em>! Nice seeing you, though. Enjoy your night” she concluded waiving at them and going away.</p><p>Baekhyun inhaled deeply, shaking his head before moving his stare toward Chanyeol.</p><p>“Are you sure you don’t want to sit down and drink something with me?” Baekhyun asked him softly, but Chanyeol shook his head, simply giving him a yellow clear file that Baekhyun took, perplexed.</p><p>“What is…?” he started asking but Chanyeol shrugged his shoulders shortly.</p><p>Baekhyun opened it and scrolling down it was more than clear what it was.</p><p>A trip schedules.</p><p>To Hawaii.</p><p>For two weeks from that moment.</p><p>“What the…?” Baekhyun asked him, frowning not remembering in the slightest a mention to a travel abroad in the contract they signed.</p><p>He remembered the presence of a <em>final trip</em> on their shooting but there was also written that most probably it would be <em>inside</em> South Korea, not abroad.</p><p>Chanyeol finally sat near him, gesturing toward the bartender to give him a something <em>strawberry based</em>.</p><p>“My father showed it to me today. A <em>genial idea,</em> he said” he added clearly as annoyed as Baekhyun from the whole thing.</p><p>“And Mr. Kim gave the okay too” he continued, making Baekhyun frown even deeper.</p><p>“Mr. Kim… you mean <em>hyung</em>?” he asked him briefly and Chanyeol nodded, accepting the drink from the bartender and Baekhyun stared at him agape.</p><p>“<em>Hyung</em> gave him the okay without asking me? Why?” he asked him again, frowning not understanding why Minseok would have taken that decision by himself, without consulting Baekhyun as he always did.</p><p>“I don’t know. He was with Dae this afternoon, I met him in the café near Park Enterprise…” Chanyeol stated, sipping shortly on his strawberry drink that was… <em>pink</em>.</p><p>Annoying, shocking pink.</p><p>“With Jondae?” Baekhyun echoed even more perplexed.</p><p>And <em>wait</em> … maybe he wasn’t <em>that perplexed</em>.</p><p>It would explain his sudden disappearances, him being <em>busy</em> and taking some evenings off, leaving him chilling with Moonbyul.</p><p>“Ah, a lot of things are happening without us realizing…” Baekhyun let out softly, picking up his drink and emptying it before ordering another one, condense drops staining the paper sheets with the trip plan.</p><p>“Shoot, I’m sorry…” Baekhyun whispered cleaning them away immediately but some words were blurred, ink watering down, mixing with other words.</p><p>Chanyeol sighed near him, shaking his head and he was strangely… calm.</p><p>Maybe even colder than usual, distant than his usual distance.</p><p>No teasing, no joking.</p><p>Only distant and tired.</p><p>“It’s your copy” Chanyeol whispered and Baekhyun relaxed briefly, even if his stare was attentive on Chanyeol, trying to understand what happened.</p><p>“Are you… okay?” he tried asking, even if he knew that Chanyeol would have avoided that question like all the other times that Baekhyun asked it, hating when Baekhyun stuck his nose in affairs that weren’t his.</p><p>This time, though, Chanyeol moved his stare toward Baekhyun, inquiring, looking, searching for something, pondering if and what it was wise to share.</p><p>“I… hate my father” he stated out of the blue, without properly contextualizing that statement.</p><p>And Baekhyun simply stayed silent, waiting for him to speak up again.</p><p>In that moment it was better to wait for Chanyeol, without rushing him to speak, annoying him with question, simply letting him bring the discourse how he wanted him to go.</p><p>Baekhyun learnt it in some of those infinite after-sex cuddle sessions, when Chanyeol before falling asleep on his laps or in his arms, told him things of his life, of his previous lovers, of his sister, of his career.</p><p>But never regarding his father.</p><p>His father was a taboo and Jondae confirmed it to him too, once that Chanyeol made a tantrum because someone of the shooting crew vaguely hinted at Chanyeol having that place <em>just because he was Park’s son.</em></p><p>“He… didn’t want a son. He wanted another daughter, as perfect and as beautiful as my sister. She’s… the best. Always on point, so diligent, always following all that our father says…” Chanyeol continued, fingers playing and drawing patterns on the condensation on his glass.</p><p>“While I am a man. A fucking son, that he didn’t want because it would mean teaching <em>me</em> instead of my <em>adorable</em> cousin how to succeed in the family business. So, he always was strict with me, scolding, demanding, hitting me when I wasn’t enough. When my choices weren’t the best” he whispered, voice barely audible over the bustle in the background.</p><p>Baekhyun frowned shortly at the <em>hitting</em> part and how sad the whole thing was.</p><p>“But at… fifteen, I was tired of trying my best, of being the perfect son he didn’t wanted, of pretending to be perfect when I wasn’t. So, I did what I wanted to and never was allowed to” he added, eyes finally moving again Baekhyun, even if they were slightly glassy, sparkling brightly under the neon lights of the club.</p><p>“I really made him ask himself why I was born. I became childish, spoiled, demanding as he was. I threw away a lot of money in… <em>nothing</em>. Mere material things that I didn’t really needed, simply useful to annoy the hell out of my father. I wanted him to disown me” Chanyeol stated with the force of years of repression and being the perfect son no one wanted.</p><p>“And you know what he said me?” Chanyeol asked him, forcing again his stare on his drink, pressing his lips tighter in small line.</p><p>Baekhyun shook his head, shortly, almost imperceptibly.</p><p>“<em>Finally you are showing Park’s colors. What were you waiting for</em>?” he spat out like it was venom, clearly upset by the whole thing.</p><p>And Baekhyun could get it, since Chanyeol did his best to try and displease his father not to make him recognize him.</p><p>“That fucker. After mistreating me for years, after repeating me that I wasn’t enough, that everything I did was nothing but shit, he said <em>you’re showing Park’s colors</em>! I hate him so much…” he growled lowly, fingers gripping harder on the drink before downing it wholly.</p><p>Baekhyun bit his lips shortly, understanding the feelings, since for him was the same with his family, just he left without having any more contact with them.</p><p>But Chanyeol didn’t need to know <em>that</em>.</p><p>“And after I said that I don’t want Park Enterprise, that I don’t give a shit about that stupid company and that my cousin can have all of it, even if it should be my sister’s since how good she is in dealing with the company affaires, now he’s punishing me again. With these things…” he explained again, gesturing toward the clear file still there between them, making Baekhyun frown, not understanding how <em>punishing him</em> could be related to a trip to Hawaii.</p><p>“He knows I… couldn’t stand you. That we had some not exactly peaceful meetings on other sets, that’s why he gladly accepted Dae’s proposal to hire you for this jointed shooting. And when Dae told him that we stand each other without any problem and we work together quite pleasantly, because, admit it, our shootings are perfection…” he started saying, hinting a smug smirk toward Baekhyun who chuckled softly, nodding shortly.</p><p>“We are cool together, yeah” he admitted smile not leaving his lips and making Chanyeol’s smile grew wider.</p><p>“Then my father comes up with another bullshit. A trip to Hawaii? Two weeks from now, so far and without even asking if it was fine with my schedules or yours? For so many days? And knowing that I <em>hate</em> flying?” he let out, clearly frustrated and annoyed and maybe… tired?</p><p>“Park…” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol inhaled deeply, shaking his head.</p><p>“Ah, I don’t even know what it got me telling all of this shit to you. Forget it” he breathed, making small gesture to sit up but Baekhyun took his wrist, fingers gently caressing it.</p><p>“Hey, don’t you want to stay? Drink a bit more?” he proposed him, because he didn’t want Chanyeol to go home like that, so tired, sad and clearly hurt.</p><p>Chanyeol frowned shortly, stare going to meet with Baekhyun’s.</p><p>They stared at each other for an infinite instant before Chanyeol could sit down again near him.</p><p>“Will you…” Chanyeol started, voice cracking briefly and Baekhyun’s stare was immediately on him again, interested in whatever he was about to say.</p><p>“Spend the night with me?” Chanyeol whispered in a breath, barely audible, but making Baekhyun smile softly toward him.</p><p>“Sure, let me pay for our drinks” he concluded sitting up and paying directly to the bartender also Chanyeol’s drinks and covering also for Moonbyul’s.</p><p>“Won’t we go?” Baekhyun asked him, picking up the clear file, and Chanyeol nodded briefly toward him, following him outside the club.</p><p>“Where to? Because I came with my car and you…” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol took his hand, pulling him toward him, hugging him tighter to himself, surprising Baekhyun who circled his arms around his back.</p><p>“You did your best today too, <em>big boy</em>” Baekhyun whispered in his ear, hands stroking his back and Chanyeol snuggled his nose in Baekhyun’s hair.</p><p>“Drive me home… I came with a taxi” he breathed in reply, deeply before putting some distance between them.</p><p>“Yeah… you need Mc this time too?” Baekhyun proposed him, a sparkle of joy coloring up Chanyeol’s face.</p><p>“Can we?” he asked, small smile appearing on his lips, expectations making him almost wag his tail like a puppy.</p><p>Baekhyun chuckled picking up his remote from the car, nodding.</p><p>“Not again Egg set, though!” Baekhyun stated, unlocking his car and gesturing Chanyeol to sit in the passenger seat, making him chuckle again, starting to list all the menu he hadn’t tried yet.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After that evening when Chanyeol told him about his father, Chanyeol became… less distant than before and more human, finally showing Baekhyun a different side of himself, brighter and not so annoying, more similar to what Baekhyun was now used to see when they shared their nights.</p><p>And Baekhyun came to feel deep affection for Chanyeol, more than he could actually admit.</p><p>He found it pleasant when strangely enough Chanyeol invited him out for a coffee or to drink something together, when they spoke about small nothings regarding their lives before or after sex, knowing Chanyeol’s apartment as his own.</p><p>Except regarding for that room still prepared as Chanyeol was waiting someone to come home.</p><p>That was the other taboo of Chanyeol’s life.</p><p>He never mentioned it, and Baekhyun was almost afraid in asking about it.</p><p>And he couldn’t neither ask about it to Jondae since it would be admitting that he was still going to Chanyeol’s home without any apparent motivation.</p><p>Jondae was too attentive to those things and Baekhyun didn’t want to force himself in finding an explanation about it.</p><p>That evening he was preparing his suitcase for that two-weeks trip to Hawaii, trying to store inside as many things as possible and double checking again the weather over there, when his phone vibrated in his hands, Chanyeol’s ID appearing on the screen.</p><p>Baekhyun smiled softly, feeling already how the other was panicking about taking a flight the day after, so he didn’t wait any longer, swiping his thumb on the screen and pressing the phone between his head and his shoulder, keeping folding t-shirts.</p><p>“Hey” he greeted him but on the other side there was a long sigh before Chanyeol’s voice came up with a short.</p><p>“Hey nothing. I don’t want to go anywhere tomorrow. I want to stay home, watching some reruns of <em>Elementary</em> and eat like there’s no future” he stated, clearly displeased with the whole <em>departure</em> thing.</p><p>“Alone? That’s not kind of you, you know?” Baekhyun retorted immediately making Chanyeol hum softly on the other side.</p><p>“Well, if you want to join…” he started saying but Baekhyun stopped him promptly before he could continue.</p><p>“Ah no, don’t even think about it. Hawaii in this period means sun, warm breeze and beautiful sea instead of Seoul’s gray weather. So, I don’t know about you, but I’m going tomorrow” he stated and it was more than clear in his decision, even if he could feel Chanyeol’s sulking on the other side of the line.</p><p>Baekhyun hummed shortly, before his lips could form a small smile.</p><p>“And… if you are good enough and come with me, I could consider rewarding you?” he pondered, voice light and fresh, even if he knew how interesting those words were to Chanyeol who let out a soft <em>oh</em>.</p><p>“Hawaii is pretty warm right now and you like warm weather, right? And I could take your hand for the whole flight duration. Are you sure you won’t manage it?” he asked again, clearly hearing Chanyeol swallowing down, hardly.</p><p>Baekhyun got his attention.</p><p>“And don’t you want to be good for me?” he concluded slightly pouting, voice getting even lower and cuter, making Chanyeol sigh softly humming briefly.</p><p>“I… will start packing” he stated and Baekhyun smiled gently.</p><p>And then an idea flashed him suddenly.</p><p>“Ah, such a good boy. Don’t you deserve some rewards already?” he asked him, feeling suddenly silence on the other end of the line.</p><p>“A reward? Now?” Chanyeol asked, hesitant, but clearly interested and Baekhyun hummed softly.</p><p>“Yeah, and I know we can’t spend the night together because tomorrow Jondae will pick you up and <em>hyung </em>will drive me to the airport…” he started saying putting down the t-shirt and picking better up his phone before moving on the balcony, lighting himself up a cigarette.</p><p>“We could do something over the phone” he concluded, making Chanyeol groan lowly in reply.</p><p>“I’ve never…” Chanyeol breathed but Baekhyun smiled softly, interrupting him immediately.</p><p>“You just need to be as good as you usually are and it will feel as if I am there” he stated in a small voice, low and velvety, feeling Chanyeol hesitant for a moment.</p><p>“Or maybe you are just tired… Let’s not…” Baekhyun muttered giving Chanyeol a possible way out if he needed it, but instead Chanyeol stopped him.</p><p>“No, no… let’s try. I’ve never tried it but maybe it won’t be this difficult” he explained and Baekhyun smiled softly, smoking the rest of his cigarette before going back inside and sitting on the couch.</p><p>“What were you doing before calling me?” Baekhyun asked him, trying to sound casual, almost unrelated with the previous mentioning.</p><p>“J-Just finished showering…” Chanyeol replied briefly and Baekhyun closed his eyes, imagining Chanyeol’s body dripping water as he dried himself up, feeling immediately a lump in his throat.</p><p>“So, sweatpants and a t-shirt?” he tried tentatively, knowing that Chanyeol liked to be comfy after shower, and earning himself a humming consent.</p><p>“Both black, if you care to know” Chanyeol added shortly, making Baekhyun smirk, adding that information to his imagination.</p><p>“Uh, black on black, my favorite. Good choice” he softly praised him, earning another hum in consent.</p><p>“And, uhm, what about you?” Chanyeol asked him briefly, trying to sound casual, but making Baekhyun’s smile getting wider.</p><p>Chanyeol was <em>oh so cute</em>.</p><p>“I was packing too. Just after showering, even if I’m not a small heater as you are, so apart for the basic house wear, I’ve also that red Supreme hoodie that you hate because it makes me look smaller than I am” he replied, shrugging his shoulders, fingers going to play with the hem of said hoodie.</p><p>“I-It’s not like I hate it. It’s just that…” Chanyeol retorted but immediately bit his lips, keeping the rest of the sentence for him.</p><p>Not that Baekhyun would leave things that way.</p><p>“<em>That</em>?” he asked briefly, inquiring and Chanyeol sighed deeply, biting his lips.</p><p>“You look… comfy in it. And makes me think of cuddles late at night” he breathed in reply even if that was only a part of reply, but Baekhyun decided not to tease him too much.</p><p>“<em>Cute</em>” Baekhyun let out making Chanyeol whimper on the other end of the line.</p><p>“Don’t tease me…” Chanyeol whined softly and Baekhyun smiled briefly, bringing the discourse again on the <em>reward</em> matter.</p><p>“Thank you for telling me, though. And for coming with me tomorrow, I promise I won’t leave your hand for a second during all the flight” Baekhyun whispered gently and he wanted to be there and caress Chanyeol’s hair, kissing his lips.</p><p>“You were <em>oh so good</em> and obedient in accepting to come with me to Hawaii. You won’t regret it, you know?” Baekhyun continued tone becoming a low purr and hearing Chanyeol stirring.</p><p>“So… what about you being even more diligent and following what I say so that we can make you feel even better too?” he added, tone getting even lower, almost imperceptible, feeling Chanyeol groan again.</p><p>“Is this my reward?” Chanyeol asked him briefly, tone waiting, wanting and Baekhyun hummed shortly.</p><p>“Yeah, don’t you want it? You find it unappropriated?” he retorted but Chanyeol was already stuttering a short <em>n-no, no… I want it</em>, making Baekhyun smile again.</p><p>“What would I do if I was there with you?” he breathed, making Chanyeol inhale shortly, humming before replying.</p><p>“Playing with my nipples… you like them a lot” Chanyeol replied, trying, not exactly certain about the rightness of the reply.</p><p>Baekhyun instead was pleased about it, knowing that Chanyeol knew his preferences too.</p><p>“Good puppy, squeeze them for me… I miss biting them making you feel good” Baekhyun whispered, eyes closing again and imagining Chanyeol’s playing with his nipples, pushing and pulling them, and feeling his erection getting slightly harder in his sweatpants.</p><p>He pressed his hand on it, repressing a moan in the same moment he heard Chanyeol let out one, low and sweet like honey.</p><p>Baekhyun like Chanyeol’s voice, especially when he was aroused because it became even lower, deeper resounding inside him and stirring pleasantly sensations and arousal.</p><p>“Yes, exactly like that, puppy. Let me hear you pretty voice more” he stated, earning himself another low groan.</p><p>“Only your voice makes me so hard, Baek…” Chanyeol whispered, voice already getting softer, nearing that pleading low tone that drove Baekhyun crazy and he couldn’t get enough.</p><p>“Ah, baby boy, you like my voice this much? Or is it because I’m praising you?” he asked him, gently, pressing again his hand against his erection, feeling it twitching, asking for attention.</p><p>“B-Both…” Chanyeol groaned again lowly and Baekhyun bit his lips, fingers playing with the waistband of his sweatpants and boxer.</p><p>“You like them both so much that I can already feel your arousal… Are you already hard?” he asked him, making Chanyeol choke on his own breath, before he could reply affirmatively.</p><p>“I’m too, baby, relax. Imagine I’m there with you, stoking you gently, playing with your tip as you like it…” Baekhyun whispered, making Chanyeol whimper again and Baekhyun was sure that Chanyeol started stroking himself, slowly as Baekhyun would do for him.</p><p>“Good boy, being this obedient… You don’t know what I’d do to be the one stroking you, slowly, gingerly, along all your shaft, slightly pressing more at the base as you prefer it” Baekhyun whispered, resting his head on the backrest, hand finally reaching his own erection too, fingers playing with the precum beads forming on its tip.</p><p>“B-Baekhyun” Chanyeol called him lowly, voice wanting and pleading.</p><p>“I’m here, babe, speak with me” Baekhyun reassured him and hearing Chanyeol suck on his breath.</p><p>“Since when I know you I can’t come normally anymore, you know?” Chanyeol stated, voice wavering clearly tinted with lust and Baekhyun arched his eyebrow, suddenly attentive.</p><p>“Why is that?” he asked him briefly, worried and interested in the same moment, but Chanyeol sighed again, letting out a soft moan.</p><p>“I need to finger myself…” he let out, voice shaking, barely audible also for Baekhyun who pressed harder the phone against his ear.</p><p>And the only idea that Chanyeol fingered himself each time he wanted to come, thinking about Baekhyun’s fingers made him even harder, erection aching to be touched more.</p><p>“<em>Chanyeol-a</em>, you can ask more to me, you know that I can give them to you whenever you want, since you are always a good boy” Baekhyun commented lowly, purring, and hearing Chanyeol choke on his breath or maybe it was another moan.</p><p>“Or I could buy you something to use when I’m not there with you…? Would you like it? Strawberry pink?” he breathed, starting to set a faster pace to his ministrations on his own erection, feeling it getting thicker in his own hand, no need of saliva nor lube since he had sufficient precum for it.</p><p>Chanyeol moaned even deeper, let out a small curse followed by breathed <em>Baekhyun, please</em>, that went directly to Baekhyun’s groin, warm sensation pooling in his stomach, thickening his erection even more.</p><p>“Oh, you like the idea? Small, portable, for your use and yours only?” he asked him again, earning himself another groan and a whine, followed by increasing moans.</p><p>“You won’t need to use your fingers tonight, babe. Let me hear you come for me only, and only from my voice and your hand” he groaned lowly, stroking himself even harder, feeling his climax reaching unexpectedly faster.</p><p>Chanyeol had <em>that</em> power on him.</p><p>The only one who called him in the deepest, making Baekhyun want more and more of him, disregarding if it passed one week, one day or a minute since last time he had his <em>dose</em> of Chanyeol.</p><p>And Chanyeol came, moaning loudly, Baekhyun’s nickname on his lips, that nickname that was only allowed to Chanyeol and Chanyeol only, making Baekhyun reaching his own limits too, coming hard in his boxer and on his hand, groaning lowly.</p><p>“You are the best, puppy” Baekhyun breathed at the phone, feeling Chanyeol exhaling deeply in contentment.</p><p>“I-I… will go packing now. See you tomorrow at the airport?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun smiled softly, sitting up and going toward the bathroom to wash his hand.</p><p>“Yeah, sure. See ya tomorrow” he stated and for a second a short <em>love ya</em> was about to slip from his lips, at the end of the sentence, like it was the most natural thing ever.</p><p>But he bit his lips, afraid of that realization.</p><p>Did he… <em>love</em> Chanyeol?</p><p>What was exactly that feeling he had for Chanyeol and that washed over him with a tsunami strength?</p><p>Baekhyun didn’t have “second-night stand”.</p><p>He didn’t go with the same person more than once.</p><p>It was his precious <em>golden rule</em>.</p><p>Still.</p><p>It was more than five months that he had something stable yet undefined with Chanyeol.</p><p>A presence never leaving but not actually there.</p><p>Something fleeting like a dream, always even too present in the duality of Chanyeol’s behavior precious and cute puppy boy when they were alone versus cold and childish brat when they were in a professional situation.</p><p>Because even if now they knew slightly better, Chanyeol still treated him pretty coldly when they were with the others.</p><p>And there Baekhyun was, wondering if he really was in love with him.</p><p>Park Chanyeol of all the people out there.</p><p>How much screwed he actually was?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As he promised to Chanyeol the previous night, after greeting Minseok and Jondae at the airport and after check-in procedures for the luggage, ticket and passport in one hand and Chanyeol’s hand in the other, Baekhyun literally dragged him toward the right gate.</p><p>“Stop being a kid. We are making a scene” Baekhyun stated at a certain point when they took the nth escalator toward the gate.</p><p>Chanyeol continued to whine about not wanting to flight, and how he felt already suffocating at the idea and… it was Baekhyun who wanted to suffocate him.</p><p>“But…” he started again but Baekhyun hushed him, pressing a finger on his own mask.</p><p>“Listen, you have to do it. It’s all settled already, and I won’t let your hand go neither for a sec. So, will you relax and breathe normally again?” Baekhyun asked him softly, already missing some dose of nicotine in his system and not knowing if he could stand a whole flight with Chanyeol that anxious near him.</p><p>“The air here feels so stuffed…” Chanyeol whined briefly and Baekhyun’s fingers squeezed tentatively on Chanyeol’s.</p><p>“I’ll buy you a strawberry shake. And then you can pretend to sleep on my shoulder… I don’t have super expensive cologne as you do, but it will be better than the airplane artificial deodorant” Baekhyun whispered patiently and finally Chanyeol shut up, much to Baekhyun relief.</p><p>They passed again the check-in area, finally boarding the plane and sitting near each other.</p><p>Baekhyun never expected that one day he would be so <em>relieved</em> in having the sitting place near to Chanyeol.</p><p>Five months ago, he would have prayed for the farther place, and now was mentally thanking Jondae for buying them near.</p><p>After securing their belt, Baekhyun gave again his hand to Chanyeol that gripped it silently, shifting his stare away, out of the small porthole.</p><p>Baekhyun inhaled deeply, leaning on the headrest, moving his sunglasses on his head instead of on his nose.</p><p>“You are too tense, Chanyeol” he breathed feeling Chanyeol’s involuntarily squeezing his hand in his.</p><p>Chanyeol release a bit the pressure but didn’t look toward Baekhyun nor replied in any way.</p><p>“Hey…” Baekhyun called, shoulder leaning on Chanyeol’s, speaking in his ear.</p><p>“Didn’t I tell you that everything will be fine? Don’t you trust me?” Baekhyun whispered, tone low and reassuring as every time he was praising him, comforting and sweet.</p><p>Chanyeol inhaled shortly, closing his eyes, nodding shortly.</p><p>And before Baekhyun could tell him that everything would have gone for the best, Chanyeol leant his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder, inhaling his cologne.</p><p>“Is it… Dior?” he asked him softly, snuggling closer and Baekhyun let out a soft chuckle, nodding.</p><p>“Yeah, Mr. Luxury Brand. Does it suit your taste?” he retorted briefly even though he could feel his cheeks lightly taking a warmer shade.</p><p>“Better than this artificial deodorant” he simply stated, finally finding his preferred position on Baekhyun’s shoulder.</p><p>“Wake me up when you can buy me that strawberry milkshake” he concluded, closing his eyes and relaxing against him, fingers still interlaced with Baekhyun’s.</p><p>Baekhyun sighed softly, picking up, his phone from his pocket and putting it in airplane mode before shutting it down.</p><p>The take-off went perfectly and Chanyeol was snoring on his shoulder, softly, evenly, looking as soft as Baekhyun was used to see him when they were cuddling late at night.</p><p>Baekhyun was listening to music from his phone when a kind hostess neared him, smiling toward him.</p><p>“Do you want a blanket?” she asked him, head nodding toward Chanyeol and he smiled softly, nodding.</p><p>“Maybe it can be a good idea. And do you serve milkshake on the plane?” he asked her who smiled softly, nodding too.</p><p>“Is it for you brother?” she asked again, giving him the small green blanket and Baekhyun frowned shortly, stare going from her to Chanyeol and back to her again.</p><p>“We are… friends, but yes, he can be quite a troubling kid sometimes. I got him on only with the promise of milkshake without even knowing if you served it on board” Baekhyun chuckled softly, smiling briefly and she chuckled too, assuring him that they would start serving with the small cart in few minutes before walking away.</p><p>“Stop flirting with the hostess, it’s gross” Chanyeol whispered from his shoulder making Baekhyun snort softly, shaking his head.</p><p>“She said that you are my brother…” he commented shortly, glancing toward Chanyeol who clicked his tongue briefly.</p><p>And there was a small silence but then Chanyeol snorted briefly, like remembering something.</p><p>Baekhyun frowned shortly and, even before he could inquire about it any further, Chanyeol spoke up.</p><p>“So, it was a <em>hyung</em> kink, nor a daddy one” he whispered, barely hiding a laugh and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider before he could muffle a chuckle too.</p><p>“Ah, sure, sure. I’m dying on you calling me <em>hyung</em>” he replied flatly, clearly joking and earning himself another chuckle from Chanyeol.</p><p>“But I’ll find something about you soon. It’s not possible that you don’t have any weak point” Chanyeol commented and Baekhyun bit his lips briefly, looking for a smartass reply, because in his head there was only a reply.</p><p>
  <em>You are my weak point.</em>
</p><p>However, he forced a smirk, shaking his head.</p><p>“Who said I have one?” he asked making Chanyeol snort, shaking his head but their attention was immediately captured by the small cart approaching.</p><p>“Do you want something sirs?” a tall steward asked them, gentle smile on his lips and Baekhyun smiled back at him.</p><p>“Yes please. A strawberry milkshake and an Americano” he asked him, and he nodded briefly, leaning down to pick up something from the lower drawer of his cart, clearly showing off his long legs and flexibility.</p><p>Baekhyun knew when someone was flirting, forcing even the most natural movements in sensual gestures.</p><p>And for how hard Chanyeol was gripping on his hand, he realized it too.</p><p>But what surprised Baekhyun, was that Chanyeol’s other hand got to his cheek, pulling Baekhyun down and placing a small kiss on his lips, just a soft peck, making Baekhyun’s eyes go wider in perplexity.</p><p>“Look only at me” he breathed against his lips and Baekhyun thought he lost a heartbeat?</p><p>Or maybe his breath?</p><p>However, it was something so sudden and so brief, Chanyeol’s stare moving again on the steward, accepting the milkshake, that Baekhyun didn’t even have time to realize it properly.</p><p>What did he even mean with <em>look only at me</em>?</p><p>They never defined the boundaries of their relationship, telling where the limits were, if they were exclusive or not, if feelings suddenly got mixed in along the way there… nothing.</p><p>Baekhyun only knew that apart for <em>please</em> and mostly only when they were alone, Chanyeol never said <em>sorry</em> for treating him like shit when they weren’t alone, nor said <em>thank you</em> for making him feel good while they were alone or for those moments when Baekhyun worried about his health, helping him home or treating him for the flu or his hangovers.</p><p>Chanyeol never faced anything, still calling whatever there was between them like <em>the other business</em>, other compared to the first one that was his joint shooting.</p><p>And when Baekhyun thought that after all to Chanyeol it was only, indeed, <em>business</em>, Chanyeol suddenly came out with a sentence like that, asking Baekhyun not to look at other men.</p><p>So, what was exactly that relationship?</p><p>Baekhyun smiled shortly toward the steward who was giving him his coffee before walking away and Baekhyun bit his lips, sipping briefly on his coffee.</p><p>It was burning hot, but he pretended not to notice, not wanting to meet Chanyeol’s stare.</p><p>Chanyeol sipped his milkshake near him in silence and, after finishing it, he leant again his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder, closing his eyes and simply staying there half-sleeping.</p><p>Baekhyun didn’t comment anything, simply closed his eyes again, resting his head back.</p><p>Luckily the rest of the flight were briefer than expected and ended uneventfully.</p><p>At the arrivals, there was Yixing waiting for them, who arrived few days before with the other shooting team to prepare everything, including the beach house that Park Enterprise rented for those two weeks for the shootings and for them to live into.</p><p>As soon as the door of arrivals opened in front of them, Chanyeol left Baekhyun’s hand that felt suddenly empty and cold, without Chanyeol’s warmth near.</p><p>“So tired” he complained when Yixing asked him how the flight went and Baekhyun wanted to start listing the reason why <em>he</em> was the one who should say that he was tired, seeing Chanyeol’s behavior all the way there, but he simply bit his lips, smiling gently toward Yixing, reassuring him that everything went more than fine.</p><p>Yixing drove them until the beach house that was… beautiful.</p><p>It was white and light blue, wooden and so, so, so near the sea that they could hear the waves, smell the perfume and walking there in no more than one minute.</p><p>“Woah” he let out, gentle breeze caressing his hair, stare lost toward the horizon, totally raptured by the vision.</p><p>The flight, Chanyeol’s childish behavior, the flirty steward, everything vanished compared to that.</p><p>“You have the evening free of schedules, if you want” Yixing stated toward them and Baekhyun wanted to slap himself to let himself go that easily in front of other people.</p><p>“Maybe later, yeah. Show us the way” he stated, forcing a small smile and following Yixing inside the house, Chanyeol following them too.</p><p>The house was big, in two-store.</p><p>The ground floor had the kitchen, dining room, living room and a bathroom, while on the upper floor there were the rooms and another bathroom.</p><p>The crew divided some of the rooms, leaving two empties, one for Baekhyun and the other for Chanyeol.</p><p>“I think you weren’t up to share, so we settled in the remaining rooms. It’s a bit cramped but…” he started saying but Baekhyun stopped him immediately.</p><p>“Wait what? We can share the room with you too, you know. Or at least between each other” Baekhyun stated, frowning passing by one of the rooms and seeing how <em>cramped</em> they were in the room.</p><p>One room more would be surely appreciated.</p><p>“Would it be fine with you?” Yixing asked hopefully, stare moving to Chanyeol more than toward Baekhyun and Chanyeol shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>“Whatever. It’s not like I will have my privacy nevertheless” he commented coldly reaching for the last room and gesturing Baekhyun inside.</p><p>“This one will do” Chanyeol stated and Baekhyun smiled apologetically toward Yixing.</p><p>“Thanks for the thought. And for the patience. We will share the room so you can feel less cramped” he whispered, slightly bowing toward him that bowed back too.</p><p>“I appreciate it, Mr. Byun. Thank you for the concern” he concluded before leaving him alone and going to the rest of the crew, announcing the good news.</p><p>Baekhyun sighed deeply entering the room and Chanyeol glared at him clearly annoyed by the whole thing.</p><p>“Why are you always so fucking kind?” Chanyeol blurted out and Baekhyun bit his lips, stare moving away, not wanting to argue with Chanyeol.</p><p>“Can you not? I’m tired too from this flight…” he started saying but Chanyeol clicked his tongue, shaking his head, irritating Baekhyun even more.</p><p>“You know what? I’ll take the couch” Baekhyun stated, exiting the room and slamming the door behind himself and walking down in the kitchen and then out toward the sea.</p><p>The breeze was pleasant and strangely managed to calm him down, making him smile softly and sitting down, looking at the waves coming and going.</p><p>He turned on his phone again to call Minseok and reassure him that everything was fine.</p><p>Minseok didn’t have to know about Chanyeol being an asshole, nor about Baekhyun realizing he had <em>feelings</em> for said asshole.</p><p>Baekhyun briefly called Minseok, telling him about the flight, the house, how the sea was near to them and Minseok was glad to hear him, happy that everything was indeed fine.</p><p>And after his call to him, he decided to take a selfie and send it to Moonbyul.</p><p>He put again his sunglasses on, turning toward the sea and setting the self-camera.</p><p>Baekhyun tried his best to look less tired possible and more smiley possible before sending it to her, with a small sentence below: <em>Reminds me of your mv! Wish you (and a good bottle of tequila) were here!</em></p><p>Baekhyun sat down again, feeling the breeze messing up his hair, slightly getting colder as the evening advanced, painting the sky of orange and purple.</p><p>“Refractions of lights are always romantic” Yixing’s voice stated behind him, making him jolt in surprise at the voice, sitting up immediately turning toward him.</p><p>“Yeah, especially if you are looking them alone. They are beautiful, sure, but I’m not exactly the romantic type” he whispered, shifting his stare again toward the sky and Yixing let out a soft chuckle, nodding.</p><p>“With the guys we were thinking of barbeque tonight… want to join?” he asked him and Baekhyun gave him a soft smile.</p><p>“Sure. The evening is so pleasant” he replied, slightly shivering at the cold breeze and Yixing was about to take off his zipped hoodie to give it to Baekhyun but from behind them Chanyeol’s voice came up.</p><p>“Idiot. At least don’t exit like that, it’s still cold during evening” he stated literally throwing a hoodie to Baekhyun that caught it flying just because he had good reflexes, otherwise it would end up on the sand.</p><p>It was one of Chanyeol’s big hoodie, so soft and had his perfume so strong that Baekhyun wanted to sniff it forever.</p><p>“I don’t need it. I was going inside nevertheless” he stated walking back inside and give it back to him while he was passing him by.</p><p>He went in his almost-shared room with Chanyeol and took a hot shower, dressing with slightly warmer clothes and picking up his own hoodie too.</p><p>He knew that that was the <em>domestic look</em>, but that was his house for two weeks there and he <em>hated</em> not feeling comfy at least few hours per day or while sleeping.</p><p>“Ah, Mr. Byun, you look…” Erik stated looking at him perplexed when Baekhyun entered again in the kitchen, attracting also the other crew members’ attentions.</p><p>Baekhyun frowned shortly, head leaning on the side, perplexed.</p><p>“… Different?” Erik tried softly but Yixing near him shook his head.</p><p>“Comfy?” he added but Yoona shook her head, smiling.</p><p>“Soft” she stated, and they whole nodded at her comment, clearly agreeing, while Baekhyun let out a low chuckle.</p><p>“Almost as university once again” he smirked briefly and they all nodded, agreeing with him and the mood was pleasant, refreshing, light, Baekhyun helping them to prepare things for the barbeque.</p><p>Until Chanyeol showed up again.</p><p>“Mr. Park, we are preparing for tonight’s barbeque. Want to join?” Yixing asked him and Chanyeol’s stare went immediately to Baekhyun whose sleeves were rolled up above his elbows, sauce signs on his hands, arms and cheeks too.</p><p>“It seems more a battlefield” Chanyeol stated and Baekhyun snorted, shaking his head, fingers dipping deeper in the sauce and picking up more meat pieces that were marinated enough.</p><p>“It’s strangely enjoyable” he let out and Chanyeol clicked his tongue, shaking his head and going to sit on the couch, fidgeting with his phone instead of helping them.</p><p>Baekhyun simply ignored him too even if he didn’t particularly like it.</p><p>But what did he exactly expect?</p><p>It wasn’t like he and Chanyeol were… friends.</p><p>Especially not around all those people who knew nothing about them.</p><p>So, he simply worked on the meat, helping them to make it perfect.</p><p>And it was only after the whole preparations, cooking and almost the end of the dinner that Chanyeol finally neared him again.</p><p>The crew members were all a bit tipsy, singing loudly, cheering about the start of the Hawaiian shooting, while Baekhyun was sitting in the porch, a can of beer in one hand and a cigarette in the other, smoking slowly.</p><p>“Like university” Chanyeol stated appearing on the doorway and Baekhyun hummed shortly, sipping shortly from the can, before inhaling another drag of smoke, feeling it burning pleasantly down his throat and lungs.</p><p>“You… don’t need to sleep on the couch. The bed is big enough for us both” Chanyeol breathed, almost imperceptibly but Baekhyun shrugged his shoulders, emptying the can and crashing it down.</p><p>“I don’t mind it. Just let me keep my clothes there because there’s no suitable place in the living room” he stated breathing another drag on his cigarette before throwing it inside the crushed beer can.</p><p>It was the second to last one of his packets and he smoked two packets already that day and, not considering that he had an almost eight-hours flight on his back, it was his own personal record.</p><p>Even if it meant that he had to buy some soon.</p><p>“I do mind” Chanyeol stated behind him, bringing his attention again to what they were talking about.</p><p>Baekhyun let out a bitter chuckle, shaking his head, sitting up from where he was sitting and turning around, looking at him in the eyes.</p><p>“Why should it matter to me? It’s not like it changes anything if I sleep on the couch” he whispered but Chanyeol shook his head too, entering his space, looking down on him.</p><p>“If it doesn’t change anything, sleep with me” he objected, stare not leaving Baekhyun’s.</p><p>And Baekhyun was about to reply when Chanyeol leant in slightly more, almost imperceptibly.</p><p>“And I think you owe me something, no?” he asked briefly, making Baekhyun sigh shortly, shaking his head.</p><p>So, in the end was only… <em>that</em>.</p><p>Why he continued to expect something different?</p><p>Every time like an idiot, hoping that it wouldn’t be only a sex matter.</p><p>“You reward is being alive after today’s happenings, Chanyeol. Probably you didn’t realize it, but I was so close to strangle you few times today” he stated, shrugging his shoulders and craving another cigarette despite having finished one just few minutes before.</p><p>Chanyeol immediately changed behavior and not because he was somehow <em>sorry</em> for what he put Baekhyun through, but because Baekhyun just openly stated that there wouldn’t be any reward for that night.</p><p>And Baekhyun knew that he shouldn’t care about it.</p><p>Not let Chanyeol’s kicked puppy face get him again.</p><p>Teach him something about how life could be harsh and unexpectedly cold sometimes.</p><p>However, he simply sighed again, showing Chanyeol his almost empty cigarette pack.</p><p>“Come with me buying one?” he proposed him and Chanyeol nodded shortly, even if the worried stare didn’t leave his face.</p><p>They walked in silence, Baekhyun smoking that very last cigarette, against the now stronger breeze, looking at how the night downed pitch black, lightened up only by the streetlamps.</p><p>There was a twenty-four-seven mini mart just five minutes-walk distance from the house and Baekhyun entered, heading directly to the counter were cigarettes and tobacco were exposed.</p><p>Baekhyun hummed shortly, not recognizing any of his preferred brands, so he went with Marlboro, even if it was different kind compared to the ones he once smoked in South Korea.</p><p>They package was light blue and on the package,  there was written <em>smooth</em>.</p><p>What was it exactly referring to?</p><p>Taste? Flavor? Drag? Quantity of nicotine or tobacco?</p><p>He went with it, nevertheless.</p><p>Cigarettes were cigarettes after all.</p><p>And then he inhaled softly turning his head toward Chanyeol that followed him in.</p><p>“Do you want something?” he asked him briefly and Chanyeol hummed, shaking his head even though his stare wandered longer on a weird-looking bag of strawberry-flavored chips.</p><p>“Two packs of Marlboro smooth and a bag of those, please” he asked in English to the shopkeeper who nodded smiling giving the items to him and Baekhyun paid with his credit card, realizing too late that he didn’t have any local currency with him.</p><p>They exited in the night breeze again and Baekhyun gave Chanyeol the chips bag before unwrapping the cigarette pack and picking up one, lighting it up.</p><p><em>Smooth</em> was the flavor.</p><p>Easy on the nicotine but almost sweet taste.</p><p>“You offer me things is getting a standard…” Chanyeol noted near him and Baekhyun shrugged his shoulders, puffing out some smoke in the opposite direction.</p><p>They didn’t talk, despite a lot of things being there to be clarified, defined.</p><p>Simply walked near each other, enjoying the silence more than whatever else thing could come in its wake.</p><p>When they reached home, there were some people drinking in the dining room and some fell asleep on the couch.</p><p>“You don’t have choice, it seems” Chanyeol whispered toward him, making Baekhyun hum in thought.</p><p>Not that he was worried of sharing the bedroom with Chanyeol.</p><p>He was simply tired, wanting to sleep, but he knew that Chanyeol wouldn’t care less about it.</p><p>Because it was all a matter of what <em>Chanyeol</em> wanted, not what Baekhyun wanted.</p><p>But this time, in his help arrived a call, on the screen Moonbyul’s ID.</p><p>“Sorry, it’s <em>Moonstar</em>, I have to take this” Baekhyun whispered, swiping his thumb on the screen and exiting again their shared room.</p><p>“You look shitty in that selca! Don’t bother publishing it!” Moonbyul stated immediately on the other end of the call, making Baekhyun chuckle, exiting the house and walking toward the sea, lighting himself up another cigarette, with a bit of difficulties since the wind kept blowing his lighter’s flame off.</p><p>He almost cheered when he managed to light it up, hearing on the background Yong-sun’s voice, scolding Moonbyul about being <em>indelicate.</em></p><p>“Tell her that I know my face was ugly, since I was super tired. I sent it just to you only to piss you off and making you call me” he stated chuckling and she chuckled too, referring the sentence to her girlfriend who snorted, getting distant, probably to give them some privacy.</p><p>“No, really, <em>ByunBaek</em>. How are you?” she asked him softly, kindness tinting her voice and Baekhyun felt grateful to her, just knowing that she was actually worrying about him.</p><p>The only one who did it, except Minseok.</p><p>“Shitty, as you said. And dealing with things I didn’t feel in… <em>years</em>, probably” he breathed in reply, sighing deeply and Moonbyul hummed briefly, before speaking up.</p><p>“Is it about that Park man you couldn’t take off your eyes from last time we saw each other?” she asked him, way too perceptively and Baekhyun wanted to laugh of himself.</p><p>“Was it so obvious?” he asked her who stayed silent for a second, probably finding the right words.</p><p>“Not <em>obvious</em>, but uhm, clear? I mean, you are clearly interested in him and your stare was worried when he arrived. Was he more tired than usual?” Moonbyul tried to explain herself, softly, usual playful behavior leaving place to a way more serious attitude.</p><p>“He… was, yeah. And I don’t know, Moonstar. It’s not a simple matter of <em>hey I think I like you, let’s go out together</em>…” he started saying, taking another drag from his cigarette almost finishing it.</p><p>“Aren’t you making things bigger as per usual?” she asked him briefly and Baekhyun inhaled deeply before deciding to tell her most of what was happening between him and Chanyeol.</p><p>“We… usually don’t stand each other. However, for a series of events, we ended up having sex, once. And that’s cool, no? I mean, it happens, no?” he started saying and Moonbyul hummed on the other side of the phone, agreeing with him.</p><p>“You don’t do <em>second-night-stand</em>, after all” she added and Baekhyun exhaled deeply, stomping the cigarette butt in his portable ashtray.</p><p>“I did, with him. And not only a second, but a third, a fourth, a fifth and… I lost count” he whispered trying to explain things, but he could already feel Moonbyul’s perplexity.</p><p>“Like a… sexual partner? I think it should be fine, even though it’s not <em>your style</em>” she observed softly, probably shrugging her shoulders too for how Baekhyun knew her.</p><p>“The thing is that…” Baekhyun tried to say but she interrupted him with a single word that summarized everything: <em>feelings</em>.</p><p>“Yeah, exactly” Baekhyun muttered, dejected about it, suddenly feeling it harder than before.</p><p>“Those are the worst. But maybe, <em>maybe</em>, since he continues having it with you, maybe…” she started saying but Baekhyun stopped her immediately.</p><p>“Forget it. For him is just… sex. I told you, apart for the physical thing, he barely stands me and there’s no passing moment that he doesn’t try his best to make me feel out of place, inadequate to my role for this campaign and, yeah. I’m screwed, basically” he stated shrugging his shoulders and Moonbyul sighed deeply on the other end.</p><p>“Ah, <em>ByunBaek</em>. You really got it hard this time…” she commented already feeling sorry for Baekhyun, who chuckled bitterly, lighting up another cigarette.</p><p>“And you want to laugh even more? I share the room with him, here” he added making Moonbyul gasp, whining and complaining about Baekhyun’s unluckiness.</p><p>They joked around a bit, Moonbyul clearly trying to lift his mood up, but then, after half an hour, Yong-sun came back again, surprised to find her still at the phone.</p><p>“You don’t know that it’s like super late in Hawaii?! Let Mr. Byun sleep for heavens’ sake!” she scolded Moonbyul who laughed softly before speaking again with Baekhyun.</p><p>“Heard her? Go to sleep, <em>Mr. Byun</em>. Fighting!” she cheered him who chuckled softly before wishing them both goodnight before hanging up the call.</p><p>He finished his cigarette in silence and when he was done, he went back, now ready to face Chanyeol.</p><p>Too bad that Chanyeol was softly snoring, asleep on the blankets instead of beneath them, still dressed in his outwear, his phone near his hands and Baekhyun sighed briefly at the sight.</p><p>Probably he wanted to wait for him awake, but Baekhyun took too long and he, being probably tired too, ended up falling asleep like that.</p><p>Baekhyun gently pulled the duvet from beneath him and covered him up, caressing his hair and kissing his forehead.</p><p>Chanyeol was so soft while sleeping, so cute that made Baekhyun’s heart squeeze.</p><p>But it wasn’t good.</p><p>Baekhyun should have pushed those feelings far, as far as possible from him, forgetting them instead of indulging in them, admiring how soft Chanyeol’s hair was, how his lips were cute or how much he wanted to hug him tight and never let him go.</p><p>Baekhyun would do his best not to think about it.</p><p>At least until they were back to Seoul.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Despite all his good and almost noble intentions, Baekhyun’s plans were as screwed as him.</p><p>From the following day, Chanyeol barely spoke with him, them being alone or not.</p><p>Baekhyun was used to Chanyeol’s strange behavior but it was the first time that Chanyeol completely refused to even talk with him, neither when they were alone, late in the night.</p><p>Not that Chanyeol actually did something to be alone with Baekhyun, actually he did quite the opposite, always being together with someone else, sleeping earlier than everybody and sleeping in more than Baekhyun.</p><p>And when the <em>maybe it’s simply jetlag</em> excuse clearly wore off, Baekhyun simply accepted it as something that ended without even starting.</p><p>Not that he particularly liked the thing, at all, but it wasn’t like he could do something about it.</p><p>At least so he thought until one day, after the shootings that were going more than smoothly, Yixing was joking with him, telling him something stupid about words similar to Chinese but with different meaning, and Yixing ruffled Baekhyun’s hair.</p><p>It was a random display of affection since, as Baekhyun came to know, the Chinese man was few years older than him and had a brotherly aura around him.</p><p>Chanyeol suddenly neared Baekhyun, taking his hand and dragging him away with him with a <em>cigarette time</em> excuse.</p><p>“Park, would you stop it?” Baekhyun asked him, jerking his hand of Chanyeol’s grip, stopping in the middle of the street, direction unknown.</p><p>“What gotten into you?” Baekhyun asked him again, fingers gently massaging his wrist, stare on Chanyeol’s face, but Chanyeol didn’t look back at him.</p><p>“You do it with everyone right?” Chanyeol whispered barely audibly, making Baekhyun frown deeper, shaking his head.</p><p>“What are you even talking about?” he spat out, shaking his head, not understanding.</p><p>“That Chinese man, that woman at the bar with you that night and even Mr. Kim… are you having with them the same thing we have?” he inquired, stare finally meeting Baekhyun, whose eyes became larger in perplexity, convincing himself that he probably misheard.</p><p>Because it couldn’t be that Chanyeol was really asking him if he fucked with Yixing, Moonbyul <em>and</em> Minseok too, apart from Chanyeol himself.</p><p>“What?! No!” he replied immediately, when he realized that Chanyeol <em>seriously</em> asked him that.</p><p>“And then what? Why did you spend so much time with that girl at the phone if it wasn’t to do the same things that we did?” he asked him clicking his tongue clearly annoyed by it and making Baekhyun’s frown get even deeper.</p><p>There was a small silence and then Baekhyun softly neared him.</p><p>“Are you… <em>jealous</em>?” he whispered delicately, a glimpse of hope faintly shining in his feelings, believing that maybe Chanyeol could share them with him.</p><p>But Chanyeol pushed him away, walking back, far from him, shaking his head.</p><p>“What? No, no, you don’t know what you’re talking about. All I did, I did it just to please you, just because you needed it. Who cares if you have others like me? I don’t have only you either” Chanyeol stated chuckling, smirk appearing on his lips.</p><p>And Baekhyun slightly bit his lips, words hitting harder than he expected, feeling it hard like a slap, while he still knew that <em>that</em> was the reality.</p><p>“What? You thought that you were the only one for me?” Chanyeol asked him again and Baekhyun shook his head, shortly.</p><p>“I didn’t think anything of it. I don’t even know why you are telling me now, after days of not… wanting anything from me” he started saying, anger mounting up more than the dejection and the sadness.</p><p>“And you say you did it for me? Well, let your other sex friends spoil you, then. I won’t <em>ask</em> you anything anymore. You don’t have to do anything for me anymore” he stated, turning around and starting to walk away and when Chanyeol’s hand grabbed again his wrist, pulling him slightly, Baekhyun didn’t let him, pulling away his hand immediately.</p><p>“Fuck off, Park. Leave me alone, I don’t need you and apparently you don’t need me either, so don’t fucking talk with me anymore” he concluded walking away, not turning around neither to look at him in the eyes.</p><p>He was literally fuming.</p><p>Baekhyun was usually a composed and calm person.</p><p>It took him a lot to explode like he did with Chanyeol.</p><p>But Chanyeol really crossed the line.</p><p><em>Did it for him</em>, this ass!</p><p>Who went back pleading and begging every time for more?</p><p>Showing him that cute and soft side every time Baekhyun praised him, pampered him, made him feel good?</p><p>Baekhyun went to the room and packed all his things up, wiping away an angry tear that escaped from his eyes.</p><p>And he really wanted to hate Chanyeol.</p><p>He wanted to despise him with all his being, from the bottom of his heart, because he<em> knew</em> that that would be the end but…</p><p>But soft, warm memories dimed his sight, clouding his eyes while he was walking toward one of the many hotels that were present on the beach side.</p><p>He entered in the first one, he didn’t even remember the name, and rented a room for the whole missing days until the end of shooting there.</p><p>And when he reached his room, totally different for that beautiful room that there was on the beach side house, he simply dropped on the bed, letting himself go to a crying fit like he didn’t have since he was fourteen.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Morning came and realization hit him harder than he cared to admit.</p><p>He washed his face, doing his best to look as normal as possible, makeup hiding properly the bags under his eyes, forcing his best smile.</p><p>He felt shit, but not as bad as other times, so he slapped his cheeks, replaying himself all the worst things happened in his life.</p><p>His continuous quarrels with his parents.</p><p>His father cheating on his mother.</p><p>His mother beating him and his older brother.</p><p>His first horrid works with his previous company and the shame he felt for certain roles, certain movies, and all the worst he went through before arriving to Junmyeon’s.</p><p>Nothing brought him down.</p><p><em>Nothing</em>.</p><p>And Chanyeol wouldn’t be an exception.</p><p>He would pass as everything else did, remaining like a vaguely painful memory at the back of his mind.</p><p>And when he set foot in the beach, where the shooting set was for that day, his smile was <em>beaming</em>, bright as the sun itself, shining on the beautiful day.</p><p>“Morning” he greeted Yixing that frowned briefly at such a bright face.</p><p>“You didn’t sleep here tonight?” Yixing asked him softly and Baekhyun hummed shortly, before shaking his head softly.</p><p>“Yeah, kind of needed the big city comforts and I’m fan of steel and glass more than wood” he lied forcing his best smile and managing to convince Yixing who smiled, nodding back.</p><p>“You could ask Mr. Park for a…” he started saying but Baekhyun was already shaking his head, smiling softly.</p><p>“It’s my choice. I’ll be fine with paying for it” he concluded and, in that moment Chanyeol exited from the house too.</p><p>His face was… tired.</p><p>Clearly not feeling fine either, but Baekhyun shifted immediately his stare away, busying himself with doing other things.</p><p>He shouldn’t care about Chanyeol, especially not after that Chanyeol himself that all they did, all they had was only to <em>please</em> Baekhyun.</p><p>And in the end, what did they have?</p><p>Apart for sex more than few nights? And breakfast in some morning?</p><p>Everything was simply in function of sex and, as per Chanyeol’s words, for Baekhyun’s want.</p><p>Maybe after all, Chanyeol was right, because if Baekhyun wouldn’t care from the very start, he wouldn’t look for Chanyeol every now and then, indulging in his requests and needs.</p><p>Baekhyun forced all those thoughts away.</p><p>Not one of those mattered anymore.</p><p>The only important thing in that moment was that work.</p><p>Baekhyun was a professional actor and model and he never would leave something like that stain his more than perfect work of those years.</p><p>Despite the weight on his feelings, he followed all Yixing’s and the other’s requests, showing the most suitable self in that moment.</p><p>Minseok would surely realize it when he would go home, though, since he was always so good in reading <em>everything </em>about Baekhyun’s whole being.</p><p>But he had some more time to think about a nice excuse, a nice story to tell with it.</p><p>As soon as the shooting ended, he refused the crew’s invitation to stay for the dinner and walked toward the minimart to buy more cigarette.</p><p>And as in a drama where he felt <em>oh so stupidly</em> lonely buying some sandwiches and water along with the cigarette, his phone lighted up, Moonbyul’s ID showing again on the screen.</p><p>He wanted to refuse the call.</p><p>Not to talk with anyone as perceptive as her.</p><p>She would know the very same moment he would pick up the call.</p><p>But he needed some comfort, his almost-human side asking to be heard.</p><p>So, he swiped his finger on the screen answering the call.</p><p>“<em>Moonstar</em>” he greeted her, and she hummed on the other side.</p><p>“<em>ByunBaek</em>? You alive? Or you reply from hell?” she asked him worried, making Baekhyun let out a soft chuckle and paying the shopkeeper, picking up the small plastic bag.</p><p>“I’m fine, alive and kicking. Even if a bit… battered” he replied briefly, trying to be on the vague side but she was already inquiring with hundred questions, that Baekhyun patiently replied when he reached his room.</p><p>“That jerk!” Moonbyul exclaimed annoyed by Chanyeol’s behavior but he let out a bitter chuckle, shaking his head.</p><p>“It’s… my fault, <em>Moonstar</em>. But thank you for the support” he whispered, fingers carding through his hair, feeling the need to cry again, even if not at the phone with Moonbyul.</p><p>“Don’t be silly. He doesn’t know what he’s missing out. You are the kindest, most caring, wonderful, exceptional, beautiful, smartest person ever” she retorted immediately, surely shaking her head like she did when she was denying things she <em>absolutely</em> disliked.</p><p>“Ah, Yong-sunnie, tell <em>ByunBaek</em> that he’s great and he doesn’t have to feel down for such a rude boy as his… what was he? Sex partner for who he has feelings?” she asked toward Yong-sun but making Baekhyun reflect on her words.</p><p><em>His… what was he?</em> Got him really hard.</p><p>Because, after all, what was Chanyeol for him?</p><p>Only a sex partner toward who he had feelings for?</p><p>Or there always was something more…?</p><p>Because those evenings when Baekhyun simply listened to Chanyeol speak about nothings on his life.</p><p>Or when he bought him Mc without letting Jondae know, just because he knew Chanyeol liked it.</p><p>Or during their flight there… Baekhyun really had Chanyeol’s hand in his own for all the flight there.</p><p>Was it really only for sex?</p><p>Wasn’t it because Baekhyun was in love with him all along without actually realizing it?</p><p>“<em>ByunBaek</em>?” Moonbyul called him from the other side of the phone, making him shake his head, hoping to shake away also those thoughts.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m a bit tired” he whispered back, weighted down by the sudden realization, asking himself why he didn’t notice it before and Moonbyul sighed softly on the other side too.</p><p>“Go sleep, Baekhyun. And try not to think about Park. He’s an asshole and don’t deserve you nor your time” she concluded and Baekhyun hummed, thanking her before hanging up and drop on the bed, letting the phone go somewhere on the duvet.</p><p>He closed his eyes not wanting to move, to speak with no one, neither to sat up and remove his make-up and shower.</p><p>But he forced himself to sit.</p><p>Moving to the bathroom, starting all the routine to clean his face, skincare making him slightly less sad.</p><p>After the shower he almost felt even better and… he wasn’t type of being that miser, that depressed.</p><p>He slapped himself again before going to bed and forcing himself to fall asleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun thought that his stay in Hawaii would end like that.</p><p>The shooting was over, everyone congratulating for how well things went, how Baekhyun and Chanyeol were <em>perfect</em> and how <em>Mr. Park would be pleased about that shooting</em>.</p><p>Baekhyun was sitting on the seaside, smoking in silence, trying to find the strength to sit up and walk until the hotel.</p><p>With the ending of the shooting, his mind was suddenly too empty of other things, making him feel loner than before.</p><p>However, he already had scheduled meetings with Moonbyul and Minseok to go out and drink, alcohol pleasantly numbing if not erasing all his problems.</p><p>He almost got used to those Marlboro Smooth cigarettes, wondering if it was the case to bring home a whole pack of them, not knowing if they sold them too in Seoul.</p><p>He inhaled slightly longer on the last drag, enjoying it until the very end, when a too-well-known voice behind him made him jolt, totally not expecting him to come and speak with him.</p><p>“Can we talk?” Chanyeol asked him, way too politely and Baekhyun sat up, turning around, meeting Chanyeol’s worried stare.</p><p>He was clearly tired, fatigue clearly showing now that the shooting was over for him too.</p><p>“I don’t think we have something to talk about” Baekhyun replied, not moving from where he was standing, studying Chanyeol, trying to understand why he was there.</p><p>“I think I have. Would you listen?” Chanyeol asked him again and Baekhyun barely nodded, gesturing him to speak up.</p><p>“I think I wasn’t correct toward you, last time” he whispered and Baekhyun frowned shortly but didn’t say anything.</p><p>Obviously, he wasn’t.</p><p>“I don’t want to be apart from you” he stated softly, voice barely audible, but Baekhyun shook his head.</p><p>“It’s not possible” he replied shortly, and it was definitive.</p><p>There wasn’t anything more to discuss.</p><p>But Chanyeol took a step toward him, shaking his head briefly, stare not leaving Baekhyun’s, asking him to take him back, to give him another possibility.</p><p>“I need you” Chanyeol breathed, hand almost reaching for Baekhyun’s but Baekhyun shook his head again.</p><p>“You don’t realize it, right?” Baekhyun asked him softly, making Chanyeol frown deeply.</p><p>“Every single one of your sentences started with <em>I</em>. And it was always like this. You, you and again you. I… never refused you anything. Nor physically, nor as emotional support. <em>I</em> was there for you all along, but <em>you </em>said that you did it<em> for me</em>. It’s convenient like this…” he explained, shifting his stare away, fingers moving to another cigarette without almost realizing it, lightening it up shortly.</p><p>“I…” Chanyeol started again, making Baekhyun chuckle, puffing out smoke with it.</p><p>“Again? Whatever you have to say, it’s already over, Park. <em>I</em> have no more time for this… Come back when you will realize that there’s not only you at this world” he concluded walking away, but before going he turned again briefly, forcing a soft smile toward Chanyeol.</p><p>“And if all of this was only about tomorrow’s flight… yes, we will take the same flight. No, I didn’t change my seat place even if I thought about it and once again yes, I will hold your hand also on the way back. Because a promise it’s a promise” he concluded walking away, smoking in silence until his hotel where he started packing his luggage.</p><p>And that night he allowed him a lonely but luxurious dinner out in a local famous restaurant, eating royal crabs and drinking the sweetest sparkling wine he ever had in his life, uncaring of the world outside that small moment.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The flight back was the longest flight Baekhyun <em>ever</em> had in all his life.</p><p>Not because Chanyeol didn’t leave his hand neither for a second from the very moment they took-off until the moment he set foot again on land, but because of the weather.</p><p>Apparently in Seoul, and more generally in all South Korea, there were strong winds and bad weather, making their flight… shaky.</p><p>And Chanyeol gripped on his hand so hard for all the flight that Baekhyun thought he lost its utilization.</p><p>“Park, relax. It’s only some wind” he started saying but Chanyeol shook his head, shutting his eyes closed, clearly terrified by the idea.</p><p>Baekhyun sighed even deeper before taking his headphones and putting them on Chanyeol’s head, blasting classical music inside them from his phone, completely isolating the sound of the thunders in distance, finally managing to calm Chanyeol down.</p><p>So calm, that he slept on his shoulder for all the rest of the flight, hand never leaving his, gripping on it as his life depended on it.</p><p>As soon as they landed, though, Baekhyun’s headphones went back to Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s hand wasn’t in his anymore, making Baekhyun already feel the loss.</p><p>“See you around, Park” Baekhyun whispered, exiting on the arrivals and meeting Minseok’s warm and strangely worried stare.</p><p>“I’m back” he stated but Minseok hugged him super tightly, making Baekhyun frown at affection, but patting on his back, nevertheless.</p><p>“Something happened?” he asked toward him but Minseok hugged him even tighter, shaking his head.</p><p>“Let’s go eat something together” Minseok proposed him, smile not leaving his lips and Baekhyun nodded, smiling softly at him too, glad to be back and to see him again.</p><p>However, the question arrived the very same moment they sat down in the car.</p><p>
  <em>What happened with Park?</em>
</p><p>“Do we have to talk about it now?” Baekhyun asked him, stare moving outside the window of the car, feeling again Chanyeol’s fingers between his for all the flight.</p><p>“Wouldn’t be better now?” Minseok retorted and maybe after all he was right.</p><p>“We had something sexual. Feelings got mixed up and it didn’t ended well” he summarized, way too briefly and casually forgetting all the things that were said, all what happened in between and how, despite everything, Baekhyun still had feeling for Chanyeol, enough to care about him on that flight back, when he could simply ignored him, change his seat place, not giving him his headphones.</p><p>Minseok glared toward him before parking in front of Baekhyun’s house.</p><p>“It’s nearly not enough. Thanks heavens that Moon send me a text before with less vague explanations about you probably feeling shitty. Go upstairs and change, we go out tonight” he concluded and there wasn’t anything more to say.</p><p>And Baekhyun knew it and appreciated it.</p><p>Because he needed that in that moment.</p><p>Going out, meeting people, keeping his mind away from everything else.</p><p>He and Chanyeol wouldn’t meet anytime soon apart from a casual shooting together.</p><p>Park Enterprise’s Spring campaign was over, and he would have refused any other offer from them that included Chanyeol too.</p><p>And it was fine.</p><p>For weeks, or maybe months, he didn’t have casual meetings with Chanyeol, no meeting him anywhere.</p><p>However, that meant also not exiting with anyone else.</p><p>Baekhyun was still his flirty self when he came to those things, but in the same moment things started to get hotter, even slightly mentioning <em>sex</em>, Baekhyun would back off immediately.</p><p><em>It’s too early</em>.</p><p><em>Maybe we should know better before</em>.</p><p><em>I don’t think you are my type</em>.</p><p>Were the common sentences that started to fill his conversation with potentially interested persons.</p><p>“I never saw you this bad, Baek” Wonsik stated giving him another of those blueberry drinks he knew Baekhyun liked.</p><p>“It’s… a weird moment in my life” he tried to justify himself but Wonsik raised his eyebrow in perplexity.</p><p>“I never heard you refusing someone telling him that <em>he’s not your type</em>. Since when you have <em>a type</em>?” he asked him briefly, stare inquiring in Baekhyun’s who move his own away.</p><p>Since when everyone else wasn’t a stupid, childish, asshole brat with big ears, silk hair, puppy eyes who liked to be praised and had the cutest smile ever.</p><p>“Oh, look… there’s also Yeol tonight” Wonsik stated nodding toward a table in the back of the club and Baekhyun freeze instantly, slightly turning around to see if it was really him and, when he had his confirmation, he downed the whole drink in one go, paying for it and sitting up.</p><p>“It was a pleasure. See ya next time” he concluded walking away, minding using the back exit not to meet Chanyeol on the way out.</p><p>Seeing Chanyeol there with someone else, crept him out, feeling like he wanted to walk over there and snatch him away from whoever he was sitting there with.</p><p>However, Chanyeol never was his and he wasn’t neither in that moment.</p><p>And that wasn’t a surprise, either, since Chanyeol himself told him he had many as Baekhyun for him.</p><p>Baekhyun bit his lips, driving back home, smoking in his car, something that he usually tried not to do.</p><p>But he couldn’t care less in that moment.</p><p>He just wanted to go away from that place as fast as possible, shutting himself up in his house and not exiting until his next schedules.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t know how much time passed since his next meeting with Chanyeol.</p><p>Days started to become all identical, his ability to pretend that everything was fine getting even better, enough to convince Minseok.</p><p>And he was lucky that he and Moonbyul had different schedules, because she was the only one that could still read right through him just with a word, a gesture, a message different from usual.</p><p>Baekhyun was sitting in Jondae’s office, since he invited him there for some pamphlet of the Spring campaign that he wanted him to sign, but there was no trace of Jondae.</p><p><em>Just a sec, Baekhyun-ssi. I’ll be right back</em> – he stated ten minutes ago exiting the office and Baekhyun was starting to get bored, playing distracting Puzzle Bobbles on his phone.</p><p>When the door opened, he locked his screen, stare raising from it but meeting Chanyeol’s perplexed stare instead of Jondae.</p><p>“Ah, I… I was looking for Dae” he whispered and Baekhyun nodded shortly.</p><p>“I’m waiting for him too. He should be back soon” he replied briefly, unlocking again his screen and trying to focus on the game instead of Chanyeol’s presence there.</p><p>Chanyeol instead of walking out, sat on Jondae’s small black couch.</p><p>The silence was deafening.</p><p>What was Baekhyun supposed to do?</p><p>Speaking up?</p><p>Leaving?</p><p>Staying in silence?</p><p>And he was almost tired of waiting there, situation being too pressuring for him, when Chanyeol spoke up.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Baekhyun” he stated, bowing deeply from his sitting position, forehead almost touching the glass short table in front of the couch.</p><p>Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in perplexity, before he could let out a small chuckle.</p><p>“Apologise? From you? How rare…” he whispered shortly, shaking his head, stare shifting outside the window.</p><p>“They are needed, I think” Chanyeol breathed, head not rising from that position and Baekhyun pressed his lips in a thin line.</p><p>“They won’t bring you anywhere. Do you want something from me? Are you… tired of your other, what was it, sex partners?” Baekhyun asked coldly, stare going again on Chanyeol’s figure who slightly rose up his head, looking back at him.</p><p>“There… wasn’t anybody else to start with” Chanyeol whispered in reply and Baekhyun frowned deeply, not understanding what he was saying.</p><p>“There was always you and you only, Baekhyun. I didn’t have anyone else apart for you. I didn’t do the things we did together with anyone else” he stated barely audibly, stare not leaving Baekhyun’s, making him shake his head shortly.</p><p>“I… saw you at <em>Black Pearl</em> few… weeks, I think, ago. And you were in company” he stated but Chanyeol was already shaking his head softly.</p><p>“Nothing happened. I was… neared by this guy who asked me if I was fine talking a bit and I said <em>okay</em>, but things weren’t right and he…” Chanyeol started explaining, biting his lips, forcing himself to finish the sentence.</p><p>“He wasn’t you” he breathed, eyes briefly getting clouded, glassier before he could shake shortly his head, forcing the tears back.</p><p>“So… You are here to ask me to, I don’t know, start again whatever there was between us because you lack attentions and no one is there to give them to you, after you decided I wasn’t <em>useful</em> anymore?” Baekhyun asked him, feeling those words run deeply inside him, hurting right in those same fresh wounds he tried that hard to cover and slowly suture.</p><p>Chanyeol shook his head though.</p><p>“No, I’m… here to…” he started saying gripping his own hands together, trying to focus on what he wanted to say, in how difficult whatever it was.</p><p>“I’m… grateful for what you did for me in the past. I never said it before, but you always coped with my behavior, with my childish attitude even when I pushed it so hard on you, with my weird requests both when we were alone and when we weren’t. You pushed all your needs aside just to make me feel good, important, appreciated, almost… <em>loved</em>. And for this I’m thanking you” he whispered, and it was like a dam broke down, words flowing easily on Chanyeol’s lips, ranting more than properly explaining, but getting the idea simple and clean.</p><p>And Baekhyun couldn’t believe to his ears.</p><p>After apologizing, Chanyeol was <em>thanking </em>him for what he did in the past for him?</p><p>Unbelievable.</p><p>“I know that what I did isn’t forgivable and I’m not asking you to… start whatever there was back again. I just… wanted you to know. Because you are the only one who ever treated me like I’m valid the way I am, even with my <em>preferences</em> or with my weird being. Even when I pushed you away, mistreated you and got you angry for no reason. And even if I had multiple chances before, I never maned up enough to tell you” he concluded, bowing again toward Baekhyun, forehead again distant a mere inch from the glass table.</p><p>Baekhyun was… speechless.</p><p>For the first time in heavens know how many years.</p><p>Chanyeol apologized, thanked him and explained part of his reasons.</p><p>Baekhyun couldn’t believe his ears.</p><p>“Why you said it, then?” Baekhyun asked him briefly, trying to steel his voice that risked wavering.</p><p>Chanyeol inhaled deeply, biting his lips, meeting again Baekhyun’s stare.</p><p>“Because I was…” he started briefly, biting harder on his lips, closing his eyes before adding a barely audible <em>jealous.</em></p><p>And even before Baekhyun could comment, another dam went down, Chanyeol ranting again.</p><p>“I was, <em>heavens</em>, so damn much. Of Mrs. Moon, of Wonsik, of Dae that managed to have such a nice friendship with you, of that steward with the kind smile who was flirting with you on our flight, of Zhang that came out of the blue joking with you touching you that freely, sometimes even of Mr. Kim…” he started saying, fingers carding in his hair, shortly, shaking his head.</p><p>“In my head, you were… mine. What we had was our and ours only” Chanyeol whispered slightly biting again his lips, stare not meeting Baekhyun’s.</p><p>“And when I told this to Dae, vaguely explaining him part of what we had, because I needed to speak about it with someone and Dae was the only one that could help me since he’s probably the only one who cares something about me, he made me realize that I was … <em>in love</em> with you” he muttered, voice cracking on those words, like it was his deepest secret, something that had to be hidden from the world, something that couldn’t see the light, that couldn’t exist.</p><p>“And I feared it, trying to reject it, even if it had sense. Because you… colored my life up. And not only for our secret encounters, not only for giving me everything I’ve ever asked you, but because you are fun to be around, because you tried your best to make me appear kinder than what I am, because you helped me when I didn’t even know I needed help, because your shampoo is pink as strawberry, because ruby red is your color so sparkling in my mind like that second night in which we met and that maybe made me fall in love already, or your black Americano in the morning, my baby blue blanket on the couch when I was too tired to do anything but watch a movie cuddling with you” he started saying, voice now trembling filling with emotions that couldn’t fit anymore, reasons becoming small things that recurred in their days together.</p><p>“And I know that all of this probably doesn’t matter to you anymore because why should it? I was the worst, treated you like shit when you deserved the world and <em>gave me the world</em>. I came back to you every time because <em>I needed you</em>, because you let me in every time, never questioning, always accepting, listening, caring for me, but…” he started again, this time forcing his stare on Baekhyun who met it, finding tears, rolling down Chanyeol’s cheeks.</p><p>“But I’m still in love with you, so deeply and so hardly that I can’t feel anything for anyone anymore, that I don’t even want anybody around me who is not… <em>you</em>” he breathed, finally letting himself go to the tears, hands covering his face, feelings bursting out so powerful and so warm that Baekhyun couldn’t take it anymore either.</p><p>“You are an idiot. The dumbest, prettiest, most beautiful, super sparkling idiot ever” Baekhyun whispered, sitting up and nearing Chanyeol on the couch and literally shooing him a bit on the side, sitting near him, hand stroking his back, softly, gently.</p><p>“Baekhyun” Chanyeol sniffled near him, tone a mix between crying and whining.</p><p>“You are such an ugly crier, here, here, take a handkerchief” he whispered picking it up from the pocket of his jacket.</p><p>Chanyeol blew his nose, wiping his tears away, while Baekhyun continued to stroke his back.</p><p>And damn if he was still soft for Chanyeol.</p><p>He had it really, really bad.</p><p>But after a confession like that, how was he supposed to react?</p><p>If not stroking his back and gently kissing his hair?</p><p>“Relax, everything’s fine” Baekhyun whispered him, circling his shoulders with his arm and pulling Chanyeol to his chest, continuously kissing the top of his head.</p><p>“I’m sorry, so, so sorry…” Chanyeol breathed against his neck, partially hugging him softly, circling Baekhyun’s sides with his arms and Baekhyun started stroking his back again, non-stopping kissing his head.</p><p>They sat there for seconds?</p><p>Minutes?</p><p>Hours?</p><p>Baekhyun didn’t know it but he knew that he loved that warmth that was spreading in his chest.</p><p>Before realizing that <em>hey Chanyeol’s confession was super good but he didn’t say he loved him back</em>!</p><p>Chanyeol inhaled deeply, gently letting Baekhyun go, shaking his head against his torso, before putting some distance between them.</p><p>“I… I’m sorry. Also for this. I can’t rely on you forever…” he started saying but Baekhyun shook his head shortly, hand moving to caress his cheek deep rose from the crying.</p><p>“But would you want to?” he asked him softly, making Chanyeol’s eyes go wider in perplexity.</p><p>“I… would entrust you all my world, Baekhyun” he replied softly, searching in Baekhyun’s eyes for a reply, for a confirmation, a sign.</p><p>And Baekhyun simply smiled at him, softly, fondly.</p><p>“Rely on me then. For everything… Because you still are the best for me. The brightest model on set, the dorkest puppy when it’s about cuddles, the nerdiest teenagers if we speak about Star Wars and the only baby boy I’m willing to pamper and spoil in whatever you ask for” he breathed softly, looking at Chanyeol and seeing again his eyes watering down, whine ready on his lips.</p><p>“B-Baekhyun” he whispered, snuggling his nose in Baekhyun’s neck, making him chuckle softly, kissing again the top of his head.</p><p>“I love you, Chanyeol” Baekhyun whispered near his ear, making Chanyeol stiffen.</p><p>“I… I wanted to say it before” Chanyeol whined lowly and Baekhyun kissed again his hair.</p><p>“You told me before… you were so cute and kind, so lovely” he breathed, making Chanyeol hug him even tighter.</p><p>They hugged softly a while more and then Baekhyun tapped softly on his shoulder.</p><p>“Come with me for a coffee. Let’s ditch Jondae since he made us wait this much” he stated smiling toward Chanyeol who smiled back at him, wiping away his tears.</p><p>“Only if you let me offer it for the first time ever” Chanyeol retorted immediately making Baekhyun chuckle softly, shaking his head.</p><p>“I can’t grant you anything. Usually I don’t let people pay for me…” he started saying but Chanyeol looked at him softly, so cutely like the adorable puppy only he could be and Baekhyun sighed softly.</p><p>“Let’s get going. We will see once there” he concluded sitting up and taking Chanyeol’s hand, propping him up too.</p><p>“Thank you” he stated and Baekhyun thought he could die of cuteness.</p><p>Could he really stand puppy Chanyeol twenty-four-seven?</p><p>Or would he have died of diabetes in few weeks?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Going out with Chanyeol revealed itself one of the best surprises ever happened in Baekhyun’s life.</p><p>It was strangely relaxing even if they had to keep it as secret as possible, even from Minseok and Jondae, even if at the point it was more than clear that those two were going out together too.</p><p>However, Baekhyun and Chanyeol tried their best to be prudent around whatever was happening between the two of them, the only person informed of the facts was Moonbyul, as per obvious seeing how much she read Baekhyun like an open book, sometimes so much to be scary.</p><p>And when Chanyeol wasn’t <em>Park’s scion</em>, it was pleasant to be with him, enough that Baekhyun fell in love even more with him.</p><p>There were some <em>soft</em> behaviors that Chanyeol had and that showed only to Baekhyun and that there were so precious and so cute that Baekhyun sometimes still had difficulties believing that <em>that </em>was the real Chanyeol, after how cold, childish and spoiled he was in the past.</p><p>Baekhyun, though, loved everything that came with their relationship.</p><p>Starting from the late night on the couch, watching stupid movies they both saw more than twice or thrice, or Chanyeol insisting to watch Baekhyun’s dramas or movies together, asking about small <em>behind the scene</em> curiosities.</p><p>Passing through, sex that was… fantastic.</p><p>Baekhyun probably never had better in his life and Chanyeol’s preferences, the fact that he liked to be praised and pampered, was Baekhyun’s end every time, especially because Chanyeol started to use it in his own favor too and maybe, <em>maybe</em>, Baekhyun didn’t know it before but he was too weak for Chanyeol so cutely asking him things, even not sex related.</p><p>And always <em>maybe</em>, Baekhyun had some kind of kink too, involving Chanyeol being so dangerously hot one second and the second after being soft and pleading.</p><p>Concluding also with the worst part of it: distance.</p><p>When Chanyeol had some shooting out of Seoul or when Baekhyun had to go filming outside and that made Chanyeol whiny and sulky.</p><p>It was like that that Jondae realized that there was something going on between them.</p><p>They were out with Minseok and Jondae, officially a celebration dinner for the launch of Park Style Spring collection, and it was already scheduled that Baekhyun would be out of town for almost a week starting from the following day.</p><p>Chanyeol was silent the whole evening, clearly sulking about it and, for how much Baekhyun tried to discreetly make him feel better, nothing seemed to work.</p><p>And Baekhyun was slightly more tired than usual, driving from the shooting places to Chanyeol’s and then to his home every day started to be tiring.</p><p>Things with Chanyeol were heavenly, yeah, but they were like… secret lovers.</p><p>Both still living in their own houses, no speaking of engagement, no speaking of moving in together, living on borrowed time between their jobs.</p><p>But they weren’t teenagers anymore.</p><p>And how long that relationship could continue simply like that, not improving in the slightest, stagnant in their overflowing routines?</p><p>Baekhyun shifted his stare outside the big window near where they were sitting, sighing briefly, lost in his thoughts.</p><p>He hated that situation but hated also the idea of talking about it with Chanyeol, fearing whatever outcome.</p><p>Much to his surprise, Chanyeol leant his head on his shoulder, snuggling in.</p><p>“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun called him perplexed and Chanyeol snuggled more in, almost forcing Baekhyun to turn around toward him.</p><p>“What the…?” Baekhyun started but Chanyeol hugged him, gently, pressure barely present around Baekhyun’s sides.</p><p>And there wasn’t any chance that Baekhyun wouldn’t reciprocate the hug, simply moving his arms around Chanyeol’s shoulders.</p><p>“I’m tired” Chanyeol whispered in his ear and Baekhyun nodded shortly, stare moving toward Minseok that was already looking at them, eyes wide in astonishment.</p><p>Baekhyun sighed shortly, fingers gently smoothing Chanyeol’s jacket on his back.</p><p>“I didn’t mean to hide it from you, it simply happened” Baekhyun whispered and Minseok hummed briefly before glancing quickly toward Jondae and before neither of them could speak up, Baekhyun smiled shortly.</p><p>“And no worries, we both know about you and Jondae. And we don’t mind either” he added leaving both Minseok and Jondae agape at the declaration.</p><p>Baekhyun softly kissed the top of Chanyeol’s head.</p><p>“Do you want me to drive you home? I’m sure that Jondae drove you here tonight” Baekhyun whispered and Chanyeol nodded against his shoulder.</p><p>Baekhyun smiled softly, stare moving toward Minseok and Jondae again.</p><p>“Can I drive you back too, <em>hyung</em>? Or you want to go back with Jondae?” he asked him softly and Minseok looked toward Jondae, reading his expression.</p><p>There was a small silence and then Jondae leant his head on Minseok’s shoulder too, smiling.</p><p>“I would like to take you home, yeah” he replied and Minseok nodded smiling softly toward him, making Baekhyun feel his heart squeeze in cuteness.</p><p>Even if that feeling lasted for just an instant.</p><p>Because he knew that that night it wouldn’t be cuteness and soft feelings night.</p><p>Every time he had to go away, Chanyeol behaved once again like a childish brat, sulking with him and the worst thing it was that he didn’t ask Baekhyun not to go, which would be understandable, he asked him if Baekhyun still loved him or why he was leaving if he loved Chanyeol.</p><p>And maybe that night Baekhyun wasn’t ready to all that discourse.</p><p>He was too tired, knowing that the day after he had a flight at ten in the morning and he didn’t even start packing and that Chanyeol wouldn’t let him go home until Chanyeol himself hadn’t fall asleep.</p><p>And it could take much depending on how much Chanyeol was pouting.</p><p>“Let’s go” Baekhyun whispered, patting on Chanyeol’s shoulder and standing up from where he was sitting.</p><p>They split the bill, strangely Baekhyun compliant in letting them pay at least for their own part, and then Baekhyun silently drove them home, after parting their ways with Minseok and Jondae.</p><p>When they reached Chanyeol’s, Chanyeol immediately walked to the bedroom, undressing along the way while Baekhyun stopped in the kitchen, picking up a bottle of water from the fridge.</p><p>He probably passed more time in that house than in his own, he knew perfectly where <em>everything</em> was, maybe even better than in his own house.</p><p>“So…” Chanyeol started coming back in the kitchen with just t-shirt and sweatpants.</p><p>He looked so comfy and so domestic, completely different from stunningly hot in his expensive suits.</p><p>“You are leaving me again tomorrow” he stated and Baekhyun inhaled briefly, emptying the bottle of water.</p><p>“Chanyeol, it’s always the same discourse. Can we, I don’t know, let it out for tonight. I’m a bit tired…” he started saying, fingers carding through his hair and no, he couldn’t keep up with Chanyeol’s selfish being that night.</p><p>“I’m tired too. Of you always going away” Chanyeol replied, making Baekhyun bit his lips, trying not to bring up again all his insecurities about that relationship.</p><p>“It’s only for a week. And I’ll be in Busan not on the other side of the world” he tried softly, making gesture to close the distance between them but Chanyeol stepped back, maintaining it.</p><p>Baekhyun stopped, shaking his head.</p><p>“What do you want me to say? That I will refuse this work? That I won’t go?” he asked him but Chanyeol shifted his stare away, sulking even more, not replying to his questions.</p><p>“You don’t love me enough” Chanyeol stated out of the blue and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in perplexity.</p><p>It was the first time he heard Chanyeol saying it.</p><p>But it hurt.</p><p>It hurt so bad that for a moment Baekhyun thought that he stopped breathing, chest aching deeply.</p><p>“I don’t love you enough?” he echoed and Chanyeol shifted again his stare away.</p><p>Baekhyun felt tears prickle at the corner of his eyes and before showing them to Chanyeol, he simply walked away, hurt running so deeply he could barely breathe, let alone speak.</p><p>And when Chanyeol took his hand to make him stay, Baekhyun shook his head.</p><p>“Maybe some distance is needed after all. Maybe you will find someone that love you more than I do” he whispered, voice wavering slightly, feeling his tears almost leaving his eyes.</p><p>“Baekhyun, I’m…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun shook his head again.</p><p>“If you love me so much that you don’t want to be apart from me, why are we still leaving separate? Why you never asked me to make whatever this is official? Why I’m the only one driving forty minutes to see you even just ten minutes at night?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol looked at him, agape, not knowing what to reply.</p><p>And after a minute of silence, Baekhyun huffed a bitter laugh.</p><p>“Let my hand go, Chanyeol. I’m tired and there’s a lot of things I had to do and I think that both of us need some time” he concluded and when Chanyeol let his hand go, Baekhyun simply exited the apartment, walking in the parking place and in his car in autopilot.</p><p>And once he sat inside, he leant his head at the back rest, inhaling deeply, letting himself go to a silent cry.</p><p>After few minutes and two cigarettes later, he drove home where he packed for the day after and after a quick shower, he went to sleep.</p><p>Baekhyun totally didn’t expect such sentence from Chanyeol.</p><p>He thought he was a good… <em>whatever</em> for Chanyeol.</p><p>Baekhyun always gave him everything, both on the feelings side and on the physical side, trying to satisfy all his requests, even when they meant less sleep for Baekhyun, less time to dedicate to Minseok or to Moonbyul, less time to rehearse his parts.</p><p>Driving more than he ever did in the past five years, just to cover the distance between his house and Chanyeol’s.</p><p>And he loved Chanyeol, he really did.</p><p>Was he missing something?</p><p>Wasn’t he really <em>enough</em> for Chanyeol?</p><p>With these thoughts and feelings, Baekhyun manage to fall asleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol didn’t call him for the whole time Baekhyun stayed in Busan.</p><p>Nor to know if he was fine, if the flight there was fine, how things were going, if he missed him or if still loved him.</p><p>Baekhyun thought he was used to Chanyeol’s silences, especially seeing how their acquaintance started, but he missed Chanyeol every single instant he wasn’t shooting and filming.</p><p>At night the impulse to call Chanyeol was… stronger.</p><p>But after the fourth night without any news, Baekhyun started to accept the fact that maybe, after all, Chanyeol needed only someone for a casual relationship, nothing too demanding, with less commitment possible, only some affection and sex.</p><p>It was a <em>love</em> of that type, more than a deeper one, asking for commitment and for believing in each other, trusting their own lives in the other’s hands.</p><p>Was Baekhyun fine with the casual thing?</p><p>As long as Chanyeol wouldn’t tire himself off of Baekhyun and would look for someone different?</p><p>How much more pain could he take when it would eventually end up in nothing again?</p><p>Or maybe it was already ended that night and he was the only one still thinking about it.</p><p>Baekhyun groaned in exasperation, hurt seeping in his lungs and stomach as he breathed in more smoke, dragging longer on the cigarette.</p><p>It wasn’t any use thinking about it in that moment.</p><p>Only once he would be back in Seoul, he would have his replies.</p><p>The day of his return, he texted Minseok the scheduled arrival asking him if he could pick him up and Minseok replied with a simple <em>okay</em>.</p><p>It was a strange reply, so short and brief, but Minseok probably was busy with other things or with Jondae, so Baekhyun didn’t give too much thought on it.</p><p>But when, exiting from the door of arrivals, Minseok showed only partially up beyond a huge red roses bouquet, Baekhyun was frowning deeply.</p><p>“Red roses?” he asked when Minseok gave them to him, stare moving from the flowers to Minseok and back again.</p><p>They were… a lot.</p><p>Like more than fifty.</p><p>Maybe nearer to hundred.</p><p>“In the parking place. With your car. Don’t make him wait” Minseok whispered softly but Baekhyun shook his head.</p><p>“The last person I want to see right now is Chanyeol, <em>hyung</em>. We… argued the night before I left and…” he started saying, making the gesture to give back the roses but Minseok gently pushed them toward Baekhyun.</p><p>“I know. He told me, <em>us</em>. He came to us two days ago, telling us what happened and asking us advice because, quoting his words, <em>I made Baekhyun angry and maybe I hurt him too, I don’t know, but I know he loves me a lot and I do too</em>” he whispered, forcing a soft smile and making Baekhyun sigh deeply.</p><p>“Still too many <em>I</em> in his sentences…” he breathed, sighing shortly, but at least it was something that he realized that he did something wrong and tried something to prove Baekhyun that <em>maybe</em> he cared something about that relationship too.</p><p>Minseok was about to reply when Baekhyun shook his head.</p><p>“Call you a taxi or Jondae is around here?” he asked toward Minseok who forced another small smile, hinting toward one of the bars in the arrivals area.</p><p>“He’s waiting for me there” he replied softly and Baekhyun nodded briefly.</p><p>“Baek…” Minseok called him again and Baekhyun’s stare met his.</p><p>“I don’t know in details, but Jondae said that Chanyeol has a difficult story. Both with his family and past loves. So I know that maybe sometimes can be difficult, but be patient?” he whispered and Baekhyun bit his lips, humming softly.</p><p>“I will try” he concluded walking away with his luggage and the bouquet.</p><p>When he went in the underground parking, he spotted immediately Chanyeol leaning on Baekhyun’s car, fidgeting with his phone.</p><p>“It’s a while” Baekhyun greeted him briefly, stopping at an adequate distance from Chanyeol, not too far not too near.</p><p>Chanyeol immediately pocketed his phone, stare moving to Baekhyun’s.</p><p>“I… Yeah, it’s a while” he whispered back, biting his lips.</p><p>And Baekhyun sighed shortly, shaking his head, before leaving the handle of his luggage and opening his arms toward Chanyeol that hugged him immediately, squeezing Baekhyun at him.</p><p>“I’m sorry” he breathed in Baekhyun’s hair who sighed softly before pinching his side, making him jolt in surprise.</p><p>“I am too. Maybe we want two different things from this relationship and I’m… <em>fine</em> with whatever you want it to be. I’ll do my best to vanish from your life without too much ado when it will end” he breathed, stare moving toward Chanyeol and forcing a small smile.</p><p>Because he loved Chanyeol.</p><p>He loved him so much that he was willing to take as much pain it would take when it would eventually end, Chanyeol clearly not wanting his same things from whatever there was between them.</p><p>But all the time he spent with Chanyeol, was more than worth the pain.</p><p>Because despite how childish Chanyeol could be sometimes, Chanyeol was also lovely, showering Baekhyun with affections, one of the best <em>aegyo</em> king even if he denied it, soft beyond comparison and so, so, so sweet as all the strawberry things he liked to eat or to drink that Baekhyun could get diabethes only at the thought.</p><p>And Baekhyun loved him, every single side of him.</p><p>Chanyeol’s eyes, though, went wider in perplexity.</p><p>“Why should it end? And why you will go away? Is there something I don’t know?” Chanyeol asked him, worried about Baekhyun’s statement.</p><p>Baekhyun moved his hand to caress Chanyeol’s cheek, forcing another smile.</p><p>“We want different things from this relationship, Chanyeol. You are fine with things stay the way they are…” he started saying but Chanyeol stopped him immediately, taking Baekhyun’s hand in his.</p><p>“No, I’m not fine with them as they are. I want something more for us” he stated softly making Baekhyun frown shortly, trying to understand what he was talking about.</p><p>“I… I know that I shouldn’t always start sentences with <em>I</em>, right? But I’m sorry and I did things my way this time too…” he started saying, voice slightly wavering, like he did when the <em>real</em> Chanyeol was talking about his feelings.</p><p>“I bought you, us, these and… I want to call you mine until I will ask you to marry me” Chanyeol whispered picking up a deep blued velvet box from his pocket, slightly opening it for Baekhyun and revealing two couple silver rings.</p><p>And even before Baekhyun could not only reply but simply process the whole thing, Chanyeol spoke up again.</p><p>“And I know I’m a selfish childish prick, but I want you to come live with me, once and for all. No more you driving away when I’m asleep, no more waking up without you by my side. I want to start living my life with you, <em>every single instant of it</em>” he added softly, briefly smiling toward Baekhyun whose eyes became even wider in perplexity.</p><p>“You know that I will have to go away for some shootings or filmings, right?” Baekhyun asked him, stare getting colder and staring directly at him.</p><p>And Chanyeol inhaled deeply before nodding.</p><p>“I’m sorry also for saying that you don’t love me. It was… scorrect and untrue. Because I know you love me and you show it to me everyday, even simply sacrifing your free time in long drives from your home to mine only to stay with me half an hour after our workday” he replied softly and he really was sorry, Baekhyun could see it from the look in his eyes and from the slightly waver in his voice.</p><p>“Fine then. Help me move in with you” he concluded picking up the larger ring and putting on Chanyeol’s hand, Chanyeol’s eyes getting wider in marvel and slightly glassy.</p><p>“Baekhyun” he whined lowly making Baekhyun chuckle, shaking his head.</p><p>“Ah no, no crying outside. I don’t have any tissue with me! Let me drive us home before you start to cry like a baby!” he exclaimed but Chanyeol took his hand in his, slightly pulling him near and pressing a soft kiss on his lips.</p><p>Chanyeol gently slipped the small ring on Baekhyun’s fingers, gripping slightly on them.</p><p>“Drive me home?” Chanyeol whispered against his lips and Baekhyun smiled softly, nodding imperceptibly.</p><p>They put the luggage and the flowers on the back seats and then Baekhyun started driving them home.</p><p>Chanyeol asked him about the trip, if everything was fine, how was the flight, if the shooting was good and when all the questions were answered, it was Baekhyun’s time to ask them, together with the most awaited question of them all.</p><p>“Were you a good boy in my absence?” he whispered softly and Chanyeol’s cheeks took a deep blush immediately, staring out of the window.</p><p>“I think so, yeah…” he breathed in reply, making Baekhyun chuckle.</p><p>“I could reward you if you really were. Also for the flowers, the rings…” Baekhyun started saying and Chanyeol’s blush got deeper red, biting his lips to hide a soft groan.</p><p>“You know that it wasn’t that the first reason, right?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun smiled softly toward him.</p><p>“Sure, but I love you and I know that you were good so it wouldn’t be too bad awarding you for your behavior. And even for being man enough to admit that you were wrong and saying that you are sorry” he stated nodding shortly and Chanyeol inhaled deeply.</p><p>“I’m still sorry about that…” he started saying and Baekhyun chuckled.</p><p>“If you continue like this I could start thinking that you want me to punish you, not to award you” he whispered, voice tone low almost a purr, like he knew that Chanyeol liked it and Chanyeol groaned lowly this time.</p><p>“I missed you, Baekhyun…” he breathed softly and Baekhyun smiled at him softly, briefly kissing him when he stopped at the light street.</p><p>“I missed you too, Chanyeol” he concluded, caressing his hand, gently intertwining his fingers with Chanyeol’s.</p><p>And they didn’t even wait for Baekhyun to lay down his luggage in the entryway.</p><p>Chanyeol was immediately on him, pining him on the door, pressing him against it, kissing him passionately.</p><p>“Babe, wait, wait…” Baekhyun whispered between the kiss, gently pushing Chanyeol’s shoulders, earning himself a perplexed stare from Chanyeol.</p><p>“Shower with me. I feel super sticky and it feels like ages since last time I had a proper shower” he breathed against Chanyeol’s lips, feeling him shiver near him, clearly interested at the mention.</p><p>“It’s a while since last time we had sex in the shower and I know you love it…” Baekhyun continued stare moving to Chanyeol’s whose was already tinted with lust, sparkling in the bright light of the entrance.</p><p>“You were a good boy, right? You said it yourself” Baekhyun added, fingers gently going to Chanyeol’s cheek, stroking it softly, stare not leaving Chanyeol’s.</p><p>“I… Is that fine for you? I mean probably you are tired and maybe you wanted to rest a bit?” Chanyeol whispered in a breath, stare looking in Baekhyun’s trying to understand if and how much he was tired or fine with having a bit of time together.</p><p>However, Baekhyun chuckled softly gently pinching Chanyeol’s cheeks.</p><p>It was <em>oh so precious</em> how Chanyeol was worrying about him, so soft and delicate even if it was so clear that he wanted it so bad, the only idea of having Baekhyun all over him more than pleasant.</p><p>Because even before that whole week distant, due to their different business, they didn’t manage to get much either.</p><p>It was almost two weeks since Baekhyun held him last time.</p><p>“No need to worry, baby boy. I’m fine and it’s… <em>ages</em> since last time we had some time together. So no, I’m not tired and I don’t want to rest” Baekhyun started saying softly, fingers moving down to Chanyeol’s neck, playing with the collar of his shirt.</p><p>“I want <em>you</em>. And I want you really bad, Chanyeol. So come with me in the shower and let me spoil you until you will beg me to stop because you can’t take anymore of how much I love and want you?” he asked him not so softly anymore, voice low and almost a breath, smile getting wider on his lips the only idea of having Chanyeol for himself for few hours after so much time.</p><p>Chanyeol groaned lowly, softly biting his lips before nodding shortly, taking Baekhyun’s hand in his and going towad the bathroom, starting to strip along the way there.</p><p>“If it’s not clear enough” Chanyeol started saying, hands moving on Baekhyun’s shirt, softly unbuttoning them one per time, even if his hands were almost shaking.</p><p>“I want you too, Baekhyun” he whispered softly strangely admitting out loud his desires.</p><p>Baekhyun was surprised by that confession because, honestly, usually he took him a while to make Chanyeol admit that Chanyeol missed him too that he wanted him too.</p><p>“What happened while I was away? You are so soft today. Is it just because you missed me or…?” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol pressed his lips on Baekhyun’s again, cutting him off.</p><p>“I want to be honest with you, Baekhyun. No more pretending, no more hiding behind us being something we are not or we force ourselves to be. I want to show you everyting, I want you to know everything” he whispered softly, breath hot on Baekhyun’s wet lips and when Baekhyun was too speechless to reply, because al that honesty was too overwhelming for him who was used to read Chanyeol to understand what he really wanted or what he preferred in that moment.</p><p>Chanyeol frowned at Baekhyun’s silence.</p><p>“Or is it no good? You d-don’t want me to…” he started saying, worry tinting not only his stare but his tone too and Baekhyun moved his hand to cup Chanyeol’s cheek, stroking it gently.</p><p>“Honest is fine, I love it. Don’t fret like the puppy you are. I simply… wasn’t prepared to all this… softness. But I love it. I love everything of you, Chanyeol” Baekhyun interrupted him smiling and fingers moving on Chanyeol’s neck again, pulling him down and kissing him softly, slowly, tongue gently licking his way in.</p><p>And it was so soft so plush that Baekhyun couldn’t get enough of it.</p><p>His hands moved on Chanyeol’s shirt, unbuttoning it, without breaking the kiss.</p><p>When it was completely open on Chanyeol’s torso, Baekhyun took it off, pooling on Chanyeol’s feet and his hand moved again on Chanyeol’s trousers.</p><p>“You are so beautiful, so perfect and… I don’t know why you came up with this thing, but let me tell you that I’m dying to know how you are without that proud façade you always pulled off, even when I only wanted to make you feel good” Baekhyun whispered softly, lips moving on Chanyeol’s chin and down to his neck, slightly biting him there.</p><p>Chanyeol groaned, fingers carding through Baekhyun’s hair, getting him near and pulling his hair, gently.</p><p>“Well, since I’m <em>this good</em>…” Chanyeol whispered softly, making Baekhyun chuckle against his neck, biting slightly harder and sucking an hickey.</p><p>“I told you. You will ask me to stop because you can’t take anymore” he breathed on Chanyeol’s wet skin making him shiver.</p><p>“You know it’s not possible, right? I won’t ever have enough of you…” Chanyeol whispered back making Baekhyun groan lowly, biting him again, feeling his erection twitch in his trousers, asking for attentions too.</p><p>“You will be the death of me, Chanyeol” Baekhyun commented, finally pulling down Chanyeol’s trousers together with his boxer.</p><p>“Start the water” he stated gesturing toward the shower and Chanyeol kissed him briefly on his lips before nearing the shower, making a big show out of it.</p><p>Baekhyun took a moment to observe how Chanyeol was really perfect and beautiful, shoulders and back toned and fitted, shape perfect and broad and for a second simply stayed there looking at him, fingers still on his own shirt.</p><p>“I can feel you staring, won’t you reach me here so you can also touch me?” Chanyeol asked him, glancing from over his shoulder and Baekhyun bit his lips, nodding.</p><p>His death, yes.</p><p>Chanyeol would be his death.</p><p>He undressed as quickly as possible and then reached Chanyeol under the warm stream of water in the shower.</p><p>“Ah, I love your shower” Baekhyun let out, hands sligthly gripping Chanyeol’s hips and pulling him near, erections slightly brushing together and making Chanyeol bit his lips, hiding a soft groan.</p><p>“I love it too, especially when we share it together, like now…” Chanyeol whispered hands gently caressing Baekhyun’s sides, making him shiver softly.</p><p>Baekhyun’s fingers danced up to Chanyeol’s torso until his nipples, playing with them, biting softly his neck again, making almost inexistent the distance between them, erection pressing against Chanyeol’s.</p><p>“I missed you, baby. So much…” Baekhyun whispered in his ear, squeezing one of Chanyeol’s nipple in his fingers, slightly pulling it and making Chanyeol groan lowly, biting his lips.</p><p>“I did too. And I, I knew I wasn’t a good <em>b-boyfriend</em> to you so I…” Chanyeol started saying voice uncertain especially around the word <em>boyfriend</em> that got Baekhyun even more surprised than before since Chanyeol never defined them like that.</p><p>“I… I didn’t touch myself while you weren’t here” Chanyeol let out, biting his lips, stare worried searching for Baekhyun’s that got wider in even more perplexity.</p><p>That was pure gold to Baekhyun’s ears.</p><p>“Oh, you didn’t?” he asked him, interested, playful tone clearly audible in his voice and Chanyeol shook his head briefly, softly caressing Baekhyun’s sides making him shiver again at the touch.</p><p>“You really were a good boy then, while I was away. The best, I’d say” Baekhyun whispered near his ear, making Chanyeol almost whimper at the low, deep tone and how Baekhyun’s fingers still were playing on his nipples.</p><p>“I tried my best” Chanyeol breathed making Baekhyun smile softly, nodding.</p><p>“Then ask me whatever. I will fulfill all your wishes tonight. You have just to ask me and I’ll do whatever you want me to” Baekhyun stated, stare moving again on Chanyeol’s, seeing it brightening up, glowing pleasantly in the bathroom warm light.</p><p>“<em>Whatever</em>?” Chanyeol asked him softly, voice shaking with pleasure and Baekhyun nodded briefly, small smile appearing on his lips.</p><p>“<em>Everything</em> you want” he added, gently squeezing again one of his nipples and this time Chanyeol moaned lowly, erection twitching against Baekhyun’s.</p><p>“Even if it means asking you to cut all the foreplay off and simply fuck me against the shower wall?” Chanyeol breathed, stare not leaving Baekhyun’s, but surprisingly honest in his request, no words play, no waver, clear and decided, wanting and… <em>how could he be so hot</em>?</p><p>“You prefer from behind or…?” Baekhyun started saying and Chanyeol was already shaking his head.</p><p>“I want to see you, mark your back and feel you coming inside me” Chanyeol asked him, biting his lips, even if it was clear that asking Baekyun those things it was an effort for Chanyeol.</p><p>And Baekhyun groaned lowly, squeezing again on Chanyeol’s nipple making him moan again, biting his lips, slightly thrusting his erection against Baekhyun’s, making him groan again.</p><p>“You are so good in asking so nicely and so detailed, babe” Baekhyun started saying but even before he could continue Chanyeol smiled embarassedly at him.</p><p>“I have another request, though…” Chanyeol breathed, making Baekhyun look at him, interested, eyes looking in Chanyeol’s but unable to read whatever he was about to ask.</p><p>“Let me… suck you before. <em>Please</em>” he added, blushing up to his ear and making Baekhyun choke on his own breath.</p><p>“I-I… yeah, okay. Okay” Baekhyun breathed, feeling his erection getting thicker at the only idea.</p><p>It was so rare that Chanyeol spontaneously proposed him to suck him off.</p><p>Usually he didn’t like it especially and it was Baekhyun who offered to suck Chanyeol off.</p><p>“You don’t want to?” Chanyeol asked him briefly, voice so soft, slightly pushing him against the wall, closing the tap and kneeling down in front of him.</p><p>“No, I… You know that I like it when you do it” he breathed softly and Chanyeol smiled briefly at him before leaning in and licking Baekhyun’s tip, making him shiver softly, feeling even more the difference between Chanyeol’s warm hands on him and the cold tiles behind him.</p><p>“Let me then” Chanyeol whispered against Baekhyun’s wet tip before leaning in and taking Baekhyun’s erection in his mouth, tongue laying flat against the whole length.</p><p>Baekhyun closed his eyes, sighing in pleasure, fingers carding through Chanyeol’s hair softly, pulling them gently.</p><p>“Ah, Chanyeol… your mouth is so pleasantly hot and wet” he let out making Chanyeol hum against his erection, sound echoing inside Baekhyun and making him thicker in Chanyeol’s mouth.</p><p>Chanyeol started to suck, gently, leisurely, almost taking his time, dedicating attentions to every single inch of Baekhyun’s erection and Baekhyun had to force himself not to thrust deeper toward the contact.</p><p>Chanyeol pulled out briefly, fingers playing with the mixture of saliva and precum that there was on Baekhyun’s erection, smirking toward him.</p><p>“You can let yourself go, you know? It’s <em>sexy</em> when you do” Chanyeol breathed against the wet tip, making Baekhyun groan, closing his eyes, head pressing against the cold tiles behind him.</p><p>“Chanyeol, are you trying to kill me?” he whispered enthralled by the vision of Chanyeol’s endearing smirk and how his lips were shining, a mix of water, saliva and Baekhyun’s precum.</p><p>“I just want you to enjoy this too” he started saying and, even before Baekhyun could retort, Chanyeol shook his head.</p><p>“And there’s a selfish reason, behind it, you know? More you feel good, more I’m <em>your good boy</em>, more you will fuck me later, wreaking me and making me beg. It’s a win-win situation, no?” he breathed hotly on Baekhyun’s erection, making him moan lowly, fingers caressing in Chanyeol’s hair gently.</p><p>“Continue, then. Show me how good you are” Baekhyun breathed, making Chanyeol smirk again before he could take again Baekhyun’s erection in his mouth, sucking him this time with a bit more intention, starting to set a pace.</p><p>Baekhyun closed his eyes again, letting himself go at the sensation, enjoying Chanyeol’s wet movements on him, gently, tentatively thrusting in Chanyeol’s mouth, making him moan against his shaft.</p><p>“You feel so damn hot, babe” Baekhyun groaned, slightly pulling Chanyeol’s hair and thrusting against in his mouth, making Chanyeol groan, briefly shifting his position at Baekhyun’s feet.</p><p>Baekhyun bit his lips, trying to contain another moan, looking down, interested in that change of position, concerned about Chanyeol not hurting himself.</p><p>But Chanyeol was everything but hurting.</p><p>While one of his hand was secured around Baekhyun’s erection, helping him suck on it, adjusting to Baekhyun’s pace, the other reached his back and started fingering himself open, much to Baekhyun’s surprise.</p><p>“Ah, you are already so impatient, babe?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol glanced at him, humming around his erection, wincing probably at another finger insertion and Baekhyun smiled down at him, caressing his cheeks, puffed up thanks to Baekhyun’s erection.</p><p>“Are your fingers enough, baby boy? Or you want something more?” Baekhyun asked him, slightly thrusting in Chanyeol’s mouth who moaned against his shaft again, closing his eyes, fingers moving deeper inside him.</p><p>“Or you want to come like this, while sucking me off?” Baekhyun tried again, slightly gripping at his hair again and, after another thrust, he pulled out of Chanyeol’s mouth, looking at him interested in his reply.</p><p>Chanyeol moaned, fingers probably stretching him more than nicely and Baekhyun wanted him so much, wanted to thrust inside him, filling him up, hearing Chanyeol’s deep voice asking for more, begging him to fuck him harder, deeper.</p><p>“<em>Please</em>” Chanyeol whispered, closing his eyes, moaning again at the insertion of his fingers, erection hard and leaking.</p><p>“What do you want, babe? Ask me and I will do it” Baekhyun asked him softly, kneeling down near him, hands moving on his erection and gripping on it, almost imperceptibly stroking it, making Chanyeol cry in pleasure.</p><p>“Fuck me. Please, I want to feel you inside me” Chanyeol moaned, stare moving on Baekhyun’s, dark and pleading, full of lust.</p><p>“Stand up” Baekhyun ordered him, helping him up, before gently pressing him against the wall as he was few minutes ago.</p><p>And even before Baekhyun could speak again, Chanyeol looked at him, lips deep rose, plump and wet with saliva and precum.</p><p>“Was I good enough?” he asked him and Baekhyun pulled him down instantly, kissing him senseless, licking his way in Chanyeol’s mouth, not minding his own taste in it.</p><p>“You are the best, babe, the only one I love so much” Baekhyun breathed against Chanyeol’s lips, before caressing Chanyeol’s thighs and before pulling them up, letting Chanyeol circle his side with them and using the wall as support not to let Chanyeol slide down.</p><p>“And that I want so much. So, yeah, you were more than good enough, baby. Will you let me hear your voice now? So deep and arousing, begging for more?” he asked him, teasing Chanyeol’s entrance with his fingers, tentatively, trying to understand if he was stretch enough, but indeed Chanyeol did a good work.</p><p>“<em>Please</em>, I’m ready for it. I want to feel you inside” Chanyeol whispered softly, fingers carding through Baekhyun’s hair.</p><p>“You did a perfect job down here, Chanyeol. Thank you” Baekhyun breathed before thrusting in without any further ado nor forenotice, making Chanyeol grip hard on his back, moaning loudly.</p><p>“Ah, full” Chanyeol groaned and even before he could adjust around the insertion, Baekhyun leant in, biting his neck and starting to thrust inside him, pace easily setting, as if Chanyeol’s body remembered Baekhyun’s shape on its own.</p><p>Chanyeol moaned even deeper, gripping again on Baekhyun’s shoulders, so hard that he would leave some marks for sure, but Baekhyun couldn’t care less.</p><p>“You are taking it so well, babe, so tight and so hot for me” he breathed against his neck, making Chanyeol arch his back slightly more, thrusting against Baekhyun’s erection, taking it even deeper, clearly looking for the same thing Baekhyun was looking for.</p><p>“Give me more, please” Chanyeol breathed, fingers clenching on Baekhyun’s shoulder blades, making Baekhyun shiver at the pleasant touch there.</p><p>“I’ll give you as much as you want, Chanyeol” Baekhyun groaned, thrusting slightly differently than before and finally hitting Chanyeol’s prostate, making him cry again, biting his lips trying to contain his voice and his pleasure.</p><p>“Don’t. Let me hear your voice, Chanyeol. I want to hear how much good I’m making you feel” he whispered, biting Chanyeol’s neck and thrusting even harder inside him, feeling his own erection aching for release.</p><p>He was so hard and so aroused and Chanyeol was so perfect, taking him so well, so hot and wet.</p><p>“You make me crazy” Chanyeol breathed slightly pulling his hair, forcing Baekhyun to look at him and when Baekhyun’s stare met his, it was only pure, infinite love and devotion, only their pleasure and their love.</p><p>“I… barely control myself when you are around” Chanyeol continued, groaning against Baekhyun’s thrust inside him, gripping even harder on Baekhyun’s shoulders, voice wavering, almost cracking every now and then thanks to the pleasure and the moans.</p><p>“Then don’t. Let yourself go, show it to me” Baekhyun muttered, biting his neck again and Chanyeol almost meowled at the gesture, squeezing Baekhyun’s erection even tighter inside him.</p><p>“Y-You won’t…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun hushed him with a quick sloppy kiss.</p><p>“I will love everything of you, Chanyeol. Let me in” he whispered, slowing down shortly, looking at him in the eyes and Chanyeol groaned lowly before huffing a short laugh.</p><p>“You are already more than in” he breathed making Baekhyun roll his eyes away but smile appear on his lips.</p><p>“You are impossible” he wanted to say but Chanyeol caressed his cheeks pulling in for another kiss.</p><p>“Make me yours forever, <em>Baekhyunnie</em>” he concluded like there wasn’t anything more to say and… there wasn’t, because what more Baekhyun could ask for?</p><p>“At your order, <em>Chanyeollie</em>” he replied, making Chanyeol’s eyes get wider at the nickname before he could whimper, squeezing Baekhyun even harder inside himself.</p><p>“You are unfair” Chanyeol muttered but Baekhyun chuckled, shaking his head, kissing his neck.</p><p>“You are since day one, now you know the sensation too” he concluded before biting him and starting again to thrust inside him, pace getting quicker than before, cutting off whatever reply Chanyeol could have for him and simply getting him moaning and panting against him, taking all Baekhyun’s erection inside himself, and moving toward Baekhyun’s insertion with each push.</p><p>Baekhyun groaned lowly, gripping on Chanyeol’s sides, helping him with meeting his movements, feeling his release incredibly near, pushing him on the edge so fast that Baekhyun wanted to move one of his hands on Chanyeol’ erection to help him come, but Chanyeol moaned louder, pushing his head back, starting a long mantra of <em>please, more</em>.</p><p>“You almost there, babe?” Baekhyun asked him, thrusting harder and quicker, making Chanyeol whimper again, nodding frantically.</p><p>“I’m almost coming. Please, harder” Chanyeol panted and Baekhyun nodded, giving it to him, as fast and as hard as he could, feeling Chanyeol grip on his shoulders and hair, pulling him in for a sloppy kiss, coming hot and white between them, panting hard on Baekhyun’s lips.</p><p>Baekhyun groaned lowly, starting to kiss Chanyeol’s neck, simply catching his own release and Chanyeol was so wonderful and so whipped against him that it didn’t take much longer.</p><p>Especially not when Chanyeol whispered in his ear a soft and deep <em>I want to feel you coming inside me, filling me up, so much I can’t take it anymore, leaking on you too</em>.</p><p>Baekhyun groaned even lower, biting Chanyeol’s neck, marking him, surely leaving a red and purple sign, brighter and deeper than all the others that he did before, simply coming inside Chanyeol, an explosion of sensations so hard and so deep that left him lost for a second, still seeing bright lights at the back of his eyes, taking longer to actually even breath evenly again and come down from his high.</p><p>“You are…” Baekhyun started, voice slightly throaty, “the best. The only one who can make me feel like this, I love you” he concluded, gently caressing Chanyeol’s hair that was sticking to his forehead.</p><p>Chanyeol smiled tiredly at him, clearly spent and a bit wasted too.</p><p>“Love you too” he breathed, making Baekhyun smile softly, fingers cupping Chanyeol’s cheek.</p><p>“Did I hurt you?” Baekhyun asked him kindly, stare inspecting Chanyeol’s before moving toward his neck and torso, seeing how many red and purple blooming signs he left on Chanyeol and cringing shortly at the sight.</p><p>“Don’t even think about it” Chanyeol breathed, pushing a finger on Baekhyun’s lips, probably reading his worried and sorry stare.</p><p>“You didn’t hurt me and I enjoyed every single instant of this, Baekhyun. I’ve never felt this good before. And so free in talking with you about what I want, without fearing to be judged or feigning not to want this <em>that bad</em>” he whispered, caressing Baekhyun’s hair gently, soft smile on his lips and caring look in his eyes.</p><p>And Baekhyun never saw Chanyeol <em>that</em> beautiful either.</p><p>So honest with his own desires and wants, so open with them, asking, requesting, without pushing them away but embracing them, sharing them with Baekhyun.</p><p>And it was… bright.</p><p>So bright and soft that remembered Baekhyun of Sunday afternoons cuddling endlessly on the couch, of just washed laundry, of waking up with the smell of coffee and eating breakfast in bed.</p><p>“I-I…” Baekhyun started and he could feel tears prickling at the corner of his eyes, for heavens knew what reason.</p><p>“I love you, Baekhyun. Like nobody else before you and no one else after you” Chanyeol breathed and when Baekhyun’s stare met his, he noted that there was some glassiness too.</p><p>And his words exited his lips without even processing, knowing that they were the only truth in that universe.</p><p>“Be mine forever, Chanyeol. Marry me” he whispered almost imperceptibly and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity but it was for an instant only, before another soft smile could appear on his lips.</p><p>“Move in with me and let’s plan it” he replied without any uncertainty in his voice and Baekhyun kissed him softly, gently, like he was holding the most precious being in the universe in his arms.</p><p>“Before it, though…” Chanyeol started and Baekhyun chuckled softly at his frown, knowing that that wasn’t the best situation nor position to continue speaking about building a future together.</p><p>“Let me help you clean up. I made a mess this time…” Baekhyun whispered softly, voice almost imperceptibly but Chanyeol was already shaking his head shortly.</p><p>“I love this <em>mess</em>. I find it… exciting when you come inside me” he explained shortly, making Baekhyun groan in reply.</p><p>“You are trying to kill me for sure this time” he breathed, gently exiting from Chanyeol and letting him down, making him wince shortly.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Baekhyun asked him immediately worried and Chanyeol nodded smiling at him, showing a thumb up.</p><p>“I think a help would be needed though” Chanyeol added briefly and Baekhyun nodded shortly, opening the tap and adjusting the temperature, helping Chanyeol clean up.</p><p>After it, they showered slowly together, clearly both tired and when they exited, Chanyeol hummed shortly in thought, clearly worried about something.</p><p>“Is something up?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol pressed his lips in a thin line.</p><p>“I’m hungry but I don’t think there’s something to eat at home. Too tired to dress and exit, too” he stated explaining his point and Baekhyun gently kissed his shoulder.</p><p>“I’ll buy you something. Just tell me what” he replied softly, even if he was a bit tired too and the idea of dressing and exiting to buy food was the very last thing he wanted to do in that moment.</p><p>Chanyeol shook his head briefly, caressing Baekhyun’s half-dried hair.</p><p>“Absolutely no. You won’t go anywhere without me tonight, and you are super tired too” he stated as per reply making Baekhyun frown shortly.</p><p>“Then what?” he asked him and, in that moment, he heard his phone ringing somewhere among the clothes he hurriedly discarded before.</p><p>Baekhyun moved to pick it up, seeing Moonbyul’s ID blinking on the screen, making him realize that he didn’t call her to tell her that he landed, that the flight was fine and everything else.</p><p>“<em>Moonstar</em>” he greeted her with his most neutral tone but on the other side there was a small two-verse rap about him being the worst friend ever.</p><p>“I’m sorry, something happened and…” Baekhyun tried to explain but Moonbyul’s protests were cut off by Yong-sun’s sweet voice.</p><p>“Ah, Mr. Byun, she was getting crazy here. Sorry for the scene. We almost wrote a song on you not calling her, by the way” she explained and Baekhyun let out a chuckle, shaking his head.</p><p>“Tell <em>Moonstar</em> I’m sorry and I’ll offer her dinner one of these evenings to make amends” he replied softly and once that Yong-sun referred it to Moonbyul it was with a totally different tone.</p><p>“<em>Byullie</em>, don’t make a scene. Mr. Byun said he’s sorry and that he will treat you dinner one of this evenings” she stated while on the background Moonbyul exploded with a <em>what a jerk! Tonight, not one of these evenings!</em></p><p>Baekhyun hummed shortly and the idea of exiting with Moonbyul, for how much her company was pleasant, didn’t attract him particularly that evening.</p><p>“Ah, no, no. Isn’t it Chinese tonight?” Moonbyul suddenly remembered and when Yong-sun replied affirmatively, Moonbyul hummed pensively before taking again the phone from Yong-sun’s hands.</p><p>“<em>Byunbaek</em>, thirty minutes and I’m at your home with Chinese takeout. It will be me, Yong-sunnie and… Hwasa? Wheein?” she asked toward the other members, who kindly refused probably due to other activities.</p><p>“Me and Yong-sunnie” she stated but Baekhyun stopped her immediately.</p><p>“I’m fine with Chinese takeout and I’ll pay for whatever you want to take, but I’m not home right now. I’m at Chanyeol’s” he stated briefly, making Moonbyul humming in thought.</p><p>“Would it be fine for your lover boy?” she asked him and Baekhyun smiled, softly chuckling, stare moving on Chanyeol who was perplexed.</p><p>“Is it okay if <em>Moonstar</em> and her girlfriend bring over Chinese food? My treat, lover boy” he proposed Chanyeol who blushed softly at the <em>lover boy</em> mention but nodded briefly, shortly.</p><p>“If they are fine with the mess here…” he started saying but Baekhyun chuckled, speaking again with Moonbyul.</p><p>“Half an hour? Text you the address” he concluded and Moonbyul cheered, before greeting and hanging up.</p><p>There was a small silence and then Baekhyun looked at him, briefly frowning.</p><p>“Are you sure it’s fine?” he asked him and Chanyeol beamed at him.</p><p>“I love Chinese takeout. One of my favorites” he replied, nodding, smile not leaving his lips and Baekhyun inquired in his stare shortly.</p><p>“And for <em>Moonstar</em> coming here? She will come with her girlfriend” he added and Chanyeol caressed Baekhyun’s cheek.</p><p>“Will you stop worrying? I’m fine with it, Baek. I’m not… jealous of her anymore. And I’m sure that she’s an adorable person if she’s one of your best friends, no?” he asked him softly and Baekhyun smiled shortly, chuckling.</p><p>“She… is not adorable, but yeah she’s my best friend” he commented briefly, shrugging his shoulders and making Chanyeol smile.</p><p>“Then there’s nothing to worry” he concluded kissing him softly on his lips.</p><p>And when, thirty minutes on the clock after, Moonbyul arrived at Chanyeol’s, Baekhyun regretted <em>oh so much</em> giving Chanyeol the possibility to know and team up with Moonbyul against him.</p><p>She told Chanyeol a lot of stories about Baekhyun, especially those few times that Baekhyun got drunk after some unfortunate workdays, ranting about how shitty things were in the past and how things didn’t feel still feel right.</p><p>Or how Baekhyun was actually a softie one hundred percent of the time he wasn’t too focused on pretending to play cool as unfortunately life taught him.</p><p>After a whole three hours of chit-chat and pleasant time, Moonbyul and Yong-sun left, wishing them good night and for that thing to happen any time soon since she enjoyed herself a lot.</p><p>“So…” Chanyeol stated once they were alone, smiling softly toward Baekhyun who smiled briefly at him too.</p><p>“You had enough intelligence to blackmail me now?” he asked Chanyeol jokingly and Chanyeol snorted shaking his head.</p><p>“It’s nice to know that you are actually this kind, though, instead of pretending about that” he whispered, fingers gently moving to caress Baekhyun’s sides, making him huff a chuckle.</p><p>“Never told you I wasn’t…” he started saying but Chanyeol leant in, pressing a soft kiss on Baekhyun’s lips.</p><p>“I love you also for this, Baekhyun. No need to justify yourself” he whispered softly against his lips, making Baekhyun smile, fingers caressing Chanyeol’s cheeks.</p><p>“Love you too, babe. And you know, I never introduced <em>Moonstar</em> to anyone else apart <em>hyung</em>, so uhm…” Baekhyun started saying, slightly biting his lips trying to find the right words.</p><p>“So, you are willing to open up to me too?” Chanyeol supplied for him and Baekhyun gently nodded toward him.</p><p>“You are the cutest, Baekhyun. Especially when you are so honest too” he breathed kissing Baekhyun again.</p><p>Baekhyun groaned lowly, softly kissing him again.</p><p>“Cuddle with me until tomorrow” he whispered, slightly pinching Chanyeol’s cheek who smiled briefly at him, nodding.</p><p>“I thought you would never ask” he concluded, taking his hand and guiding him toward the bedroom, hand warm and soft on his, thumbs gently stroking his hand.</p><p>What could Baekhyun ask more than <em>that</em>?</p><p>Chanyeol was, under all the façade he pulled up for <em>ages</em>, the brightest and soft being on Earth.</p><p>Or maybe star in the night sky.</p><p>And Baekhyun loved him until the end of the world and back.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After moving in with Chanyeol, Baekhyun asked himself why they didn’t do it before.</p><p>Because it was… <em>perfect</em>.</p><p>So domestic to look like one of those tooth-rooting romantic movies that Yoora, Chanyeol’s sister, loved <em>oh so much</em>.</p><p>Not that Baekhyun and Chanyeol actually <em>told</em> her, but she walked in on them almost fucking on Chanyeol’s not-so-much-brand-new couch, much to Baekhyun’s embarrassment and Chanyeol’s annoyance.</p><p>“Y-You could have told me!” she stated toward Chanyeol when all of them resettled on the kitchen’s table and Chanyeol was serving them tea.</p><p>“And you could have called me instead of showing up without forenotice” he retorted, clicking his tongue, clearly pissed off by his sister’s presence in that moment.</p><p>Everything solved quite peacefully though, Yoora being happy for them more than other things, promising not to say anything to anyone.</p><p>And despite everything being <em>perfect</em> almost like a novel or a movie, there was still one last thing plaguing Baekhyun’s interest and somehow mining constantly that perfection.</p><p>Baekhyun couldn’t get that white room out of his head, that bedroom that was always closed and Chanyeol never spoke about.</p><p>Baekhyun was almost afraid of asking about it, feeling that there was some kind of deep secret about it.</p><p>But one day he slipped with Jondae and asked him.</p><p>“Ah… <em>that</em>” Jondae commented, making Baekhyun frown, perplexed at the tone, uncertain if he wanted to know anymore.</p><p>Chanyeol thought continued speaking.</p><p>“As per Chanyeol’s words, it belongs to the only person he ever loved” Jondae stated briefly, making Baekhyun frown even deeper than before.</p><p>What he meant with <em>the only person Chanyeol ever loved</em>?</p><p>Jondae pressed his lips in a thin line, humming.</p><p>“Back when he was no more than twenty, Chanyeol fell deeply in love with a man, reason why he did his best to convince his father to let him go leave <em>officially</em> alone. Even if he moved there with said man. And it… didn’t go exactly as planned. It was difficult and Chanyeol suffered a lot for that. He barely even speak about it, at least for what I know…” he explained vaguely, implying that for more details it would be a good thing asking directly to Chanyeol but also that it wasn’t a good idea to ask him because Chanyeol didn’t like talking about it.</p><p>“It didn’t end well because of…?” Baekhyun started asking him and Jondae inhaled deeply, looking at his back, checking the bar, fearing that someone could hear him.</p><p>“Because he was a jerk with Yeol. I… menaced him, forcing him to go away and leave Yeol alone, even hinting to possible lawsuits and so on. Yeol was even worse than before knowing you. I think I’ve never seen him that bad” Jondae muttered briefly and Baekhyun inhaled deeply, shaking his head.</p><p>And maybe Chanyeol still loved that man, waiting for him to come back and got back to his place in that room.</p><p>Baekhyun felt a pang of jealousy in his heart but shook his head, shrugging the sensation away.</p><p>It was… ages ago and maybe Chanyeol wasn’t that <em>in love </em>with that man anymore.</p><p>Still…</p><p>The white bedroom was still there.</p><p>Meaning that that man still meant something for Chanyeol.</p><p>“Sorry for asking you something this painful” he sighed toward Jondae who shook his head shortly.</p><p>“I’m fine with what I know. I’m just sorry I can’t help you any more than this… And that Yeol probably will never speak about it with you” Jondae explained briefly, making Baekhyun shaking his head and force a soft smile.</p><p>“At least I know what the whole thing is about” he concluded managing not to look and feel too hurt about what Jondae just told him.</p><p>And despite what he said, maybe he wished he never asked about it, ignorance being his blessing.</p><p>For few weeks, Baekhyun managed not to ask, to pretend that everything was indeed perfect and that Chanyeol wasn’t probably still in love with that man, but after a tiresome workday in which nothing went as he wanted and his acting skill failed him for the first time in <em>years</em>, making him unable to fully grasp whatever feelings there were behind that heartfelt love scene, Baekhyun knew he couldn’t take anymore.</p><p>He drove home with the clear intent of asking Chanyeol about it.</p><p>Because he needed to know what the whole thing was about.</p><p>Wanted to know if he was only a rebound in the vain hope that his former partner came back or if there really was a future for them.</p><p>When he opened the door of his shared apartment with Chanyeol, it was like a mined land.</p><p>Everywhere there were card boxes and plastic bags full of heavens know what, leaving Baekhyun agape and looking around in perplexity.</p><p>“Babe?” he called from the entrance and Chanyeol appeared from behind the couch, scissors and tape in his hands.</p><p>“Ah, Baek. Welcome back, I didn’t hear you opening the door. How was your day?” he asked him, literally beaming at him and Baekhyun frowned shortly, cautiously nearing him, zigzagging around the boxes, trying not to move anything.</p><p>“What’s happened here? It looks like a whole move is in act. Are you going somewhere?” he retorted but Chanyeol shook his head, taking Baekhyun’s hand in his and slightly gripping it.</p><p>“I… was up to some restyling?” he breathed, voice uncertain, wavering, eyes searching in Baekhyun’s for something that Baekhyun still couldn’t fully understand.</p><p>“Are you, uhm, up to listen to a story?” Chanyeol asked him, voice barely audible, gently gripping again on his hand and Baekhyun nodded.</p><p>“I’m… always up to listening to you, Chanyeol” he replied, nodding shortly and Chanyeol emptied a part of couch for them to sit there.</p><p>They stared in each other’s eyes for a while, Baekhyun couldn’t exactly tell how much, and then Chanyeol inhaled shortly, biting his lips.</p><p>“I… started living in this apartment not because I wanted to be more free from my father and all that oppressing mood that there was in my former house, but because I had a lover” he started saying, forcing his stare on Baekhyun’s and, even if his words were unstable and tentative around concepts and feelings, it never left Baekhyun’s face.</p><p>“He was… totally different compared to you. Arrogant, spoiled as much I am, childish and… dominant, not only in the sexual sense of the word. And even when he broke up with me, later I knew that it was Dae’s fault, I thought that he would be the only one I would ever love and that would ever understand me” he explained softly, cautiously hinting to how much he was in love with said man.</p><p>Baekhyun felt again that pain he felt when Jondae hinted him about it.</p><p>“I… kept his room for years in the very same state he left it when he went away, hoping to have him here again, hoping that he would be back to finally stay, telling me that he loved me again as he did in the past” Chanyeol muttered, tone getting even lower and Baekhyun maybe didn’t want to know about it anymore, didn’t want Chanyeol to speak so fondly of someone else, someone who in the past loved and held him like Baekhyun did in that moment.</p><p>However, he promised Chanyeol to listen and he would.</p><p>“P-Probably you don’t remember, but once I told you that you… colored my life up” Chanyeol breathed, slightly gripping harder on Baekhyun’s hand, making Baekhyun nod shortly, soft smile easily appearing on his lips.</p><p>“How could I forget, Chanyeol? It was such a soft confession…” he started saying but Chanyeol pressed his fingers on Baekhyun’s lips, shutting him up.</p><p>“He did too, but it was only black. No colors, only darkness and a big weight I never managed to lift from my heart, from my soul, plaguing me like a disease, making me worse than I already was, as spoiled, rude and childish as you first met me” Chanyeol whispered, bringing Baekhyun’s fingers to his own lips and gently kissing them.</p><p>“And then light came. Brightening things up, showing me different colors, brighter than any other star I’ve ever remembered, so sparkling to be fearsome, blinding. And I was afraid of them, of you. What would happened if I would let all this light inside me? Inside my life?” Chanyeol continued, voice barely a breath, difficult to hear also for Baekhyun that was sitting in front of him no more than inches apart.</p><p>Baekhyun tried to speak, to reassure him that everything was fine, but Chanyeol shook his head shortly, eyes getting teary but not leaving Baekhyun’s.</p><p>“I… never took a better decision than letting you in, Baekhyun. Than letting you bright up my life, showing me things, I wasn’t seeing before, colors I never even imagined. And the only black thing that still remain is, well, your coffee in the morning, that I love to taste on your lips even if it’s super bitter” he whispered, soft smile appearing on his lips, fingers intertwining with Baekhyun’s, thumb going to play with the ring on Baekhyun’s finger.</p><p>“That’s why I… emptied it. There’s nothing more inside there. Let’s decide together how to use that room. Let’s paint it with a different color, whichever color you prefer and, I don’t know, a pool table since you enjoy it from time to time?” Chanyeol concluded making Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in perplexity, feeling instantly relieved of whatever weight he had on his heart, both regarding Chanyeol, his former relationship, that white room or simply his workday and finally, <em>finally</em>, grasping what he was missing for the whole day.</p><p>“Or… it’s not good?” Chanyeol asked him, worried and perplexed by his silence but Baekhyun almost threw himself at Chanyeol, hugging him, snuggling his nose in Chanyeol’s neck, inhaling whatever expensive cologne Chanyeol was wearing that day.</p><p>“It’s more than good, Chanyeol. We can make it whatever you want… A bowling set doesn’t fit in, but maybe something related could be a good idea? Or a pool table too. Or that Star Wars pinball machine you like that much?” he asked him, happiness bubbling inside, warming him up, feeling on cloud nine.</p><p>Chanyeol hugged him back, snuggling his nose in Baekhyun’s hair, kissing the top of his head.</p><p>“Maybe that it’s too expensive…” Chanyeol started to say but Baekhyun shook his head, snuggling even more in Chanyeol’s neck.</p><p>“I’ll buy it for you. Whatever you want” he breathed again making Chanyeol chuckled lowly, warmly against Baekhyun’s nose and cheek.</p><p>“You are overjoyed by this idea…” he commented softly and Baekhyun’s hands slightly gripped harder on the back of his t-shirt, inhaling deeply before detaching from him and staring in his eyes.</p><p>“I…” he started saying before taking another deep breath and speaking up again.</p><p>“I knew about that room, Jondae vaguely talked about it a while ago. And I was… worried about you being still… <em>in love</em> with him?” Baekhyun tried, words not exactly helping him but Chanyeol was already shaking his head frantically.</p><p>“<em>Absolutely, definitely impossible</em>!” he stated with a strength and a conviction that wasn’t his.</p><p>“You are too different from him and I don’t…” Chanyeol started again but Baekhyun’s fingers went on his lips, slightly pressing on them.</p><p>“I didn’t know anything about this… <em>man</em>, whoever he is. And I feared about you still keeping that room as it was. And maybe you wanted him back?” Baekhyun continued to say and this time Chanyeol didn’t let him shut him off.</p><p>“You are the only one I love, Baekhyun. The only one for me since whatever there is between us started, because I was the worst to you, but I know that somehow I loved you since day one, since my father forced me to that Chinese dinner, since our first day together on that set, since your first praise even if it was only for the shooting” Chanyeol whispered, again kissing Baekhyun’s fingers still on his lips.</p><p>Baekhyun closed his eyes, enjoying the plush and warm sensation against his fingers.</p><p>“I really thought you were the best model ever and I still think it, actually” Baekhyun stated, smiling, opening again his eyes and looking toward Chanyeol who was slightly blushing.</p><p>“As I think that you have the best build in the whole model panorama, that your skin tone is delightful, that your voice is deep and low enough to always stir the right feelings, especially when you ask me for more” Baekhyun continued, easily closing that short distance that still was between the two of them and making Chanyeol blush even brighter.</p><p>“B-Baekhyun, now you are…” he started saying but Baekhyun pushed softly his lips on Chanyeol’s, shutting him up.</p><p>“Exaggerating? You are <em>my good boy</em>, I can’t get enough words to describe how perfect you are, Chanyeol” he breathed warm on Chanyeol’s wet lips, making him shiver imperceptibly before he could gently press Baekhyun’ shoulders to make him sit better against the couch before moving to sit on Baekhyun’s laps.</p><p>“I have this mess to clean up, but you are tempting me this much…” Chanyeol whispered on Baekhyun’s lips, making Baekhyun smirk softly, fingers moving to caress his nape, pulling him even nearer.</p><p>“Let me pamper you a bit and then I’ll help you clean up everything. And later I will drive you to that new Japanese restaurant you fancy recently” Baekhyun muttered, fingers playing with Chanyeol’s hair, making him groan lowly and slightly arch his back against Baekhyun’s erection, both already half-hard only at the mention.</p><p>“Was I this good?” Chanyeol asked him perplexed but Baekhyun simply smiled at him in the softest way ever.</p><p>“The best” he replied pulling him down to finally kissing him, forgetting for few hours of everything else.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After the whole matter about loving or not each other, about the white room, Baekhyun thought that maybe they could finally spend their time together without any other problem if not some distance from time to time when they had far activities.</p><p>However, he couldn’t be any wronger.</p><p>Them loving each other and being happy was a blessing, a miracle.</p><p>But Baekhyun couldn’t keep his mouth shut when it was about people insulting Chanyeol.</p><p>And, unfortunately for them, Chanyeol’s father really liked to do it, belittling Chanyeol’s achievements and his whole being.</p><p>Obviously it wasn’t also easy to avoid him.</p><p>Chanyeol’s father was more than present in Chanyeol’s life.</p><p>From his contracts, even if legally Chanyeol’s agent was Jondae, to his activities in Seoul and with an awful lunch every first Sunday of the month with the whole Park Family.</p><p>And after that Yoora slipped accidentally telling her father that Chanyeol was going out with Baekhyun, automatically Baekhyun became part of <em>Park Family</em> too.</p><p>Even if he wasn’t so happy about this inclusion, especially since how Park Family treated Chanyeol.</p><p>And it was exactly in one of those famly meeting that Baekhyun finally exploded.</p><p>It was… months since there weren’t any more problem between him and Chanyeol and that things were going so smoothly and so nicely that Baekhyun couldn’t almost believe it.</p><p>But that day with Park family and Chanyeol’s father stating once again how is son wasn’t <em>worth enough</em> the succession of the family and how his work was just mediocre as Chanyeol was, Baekhyun couldn’t take it anymore.</p><p>“You know, I don’t know much about tradition and family, but I think that this is not the right way” he started saying, cleaning his mouth with a napkin and stare moving toward Chanyeol’s father who looked at him interested, almost challenging him with his stare.</p><p>“I don’t doubt that Park Enterprise is indeed one of the biggest businesses in Seoul nowadays” Baekhyun continued, stare not leaving him, “however, I’m also sure that your son is more than worth the whole succession of the whole business and that his work is way more respectable and hard than yours” he concluded, forcing a soft smile toward the man who let out a low chuckle.</p><p>“I was kind of waiting this discourse from you, Mr. Byun. Since your… <em>relationship</em> with my son” he started saying even if he pronunced <em>relationship</em> like the only thought of it repelled him.</p><p>“However, I don’t think it’s your business what I say or how I treat my son” he concluded making Baekhyun click his tongue, shaking his head.</p><p>“It is when you speak so lowly of him in front of me. And I won’t allow it anymore. You force him here, with who knows which excuses or blackmails just to talk about him in this way?” he stated, shaking his head and standing up from where he was sitting.</p><p>“Kid, you don’t know who you are talking to” Chanyeol’s father stated but Baekhyun shook his head briefly, shrugging his shoulders.</p><p>“With the biggest asshole father, probably second only to mine” he concluded walking away, outside the house, lighting up a cigarette almost even before he went out.</p><p>He chain-smoked in silence for few minutes before Chanyeol reached him outside, sitting on his same bench, staring at the garden in front of them.</p><p>“I’m sorry…” Chanyeol started but Baekhyun shook his head immediately.</p><p>“Don’t even try it. He doesn’t deserve a son like you. He’s an asshole. And don’t you dare apologize for whatever…” he started saying after dragging longer on his cigarette, but Chanyeol took his hand, squeezing it.</p><p>“Would you let me finish?” he asked him and Baekhyun shut up, smoking again in silence.</p><p>“I’m sorry for not saying anything about this before. For continously dragging you here despite I realized that you couldn’t stand it. For letting my father treat me like this” he whispered softly and Baekhyun clicked again his tongue.</p><p>“Why do you let him treat you like that? You are not what he says…” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol inhaled deeply, squeezing his hand again.</p><p>“One of the main reason why I have so many works, it’s him” Chanyeol breathed but Baekhyun was already shaking his head, bringing Chanyeol’s hand to his lips, gently kissing it.</p><p>“Don’t. You are not a good model just because you are Park’s son. Because you could be Park Enterprise’s scion” he whispered, looking at him in the eyes, before pressing his cigarette in the portable ashtray.</p><p>“No?” Chanyeol asked him back and his voice was wavering and trembling as he did when he was clearly unsure about something, cool façade leaving its place to the <em>real</em> Chanyeol, made of doubts and insecurities, mainly due to his father’s behavior.</p><p>Baekhyun kissed his fingers again.</p><p>“No, babe. You are the best regardless of your father, of Parks, of whatever else. You are good because you like your work and because you are made for this work, Chanyeol, and you shouldn’t let anyone else convince you of the contrary” Baekhyun whispered, hand moving to caress Chanyeol’s cheek, warm feelings bubbling up in his chest, fondness showing in his stare too.</p><p>“You are one of the best models in the whole nowadays panorama, Chanyeol, and I’m not the only one who say this. And I don’t mean the journals that maybe could be influenced by your father’s being, but of mine, Jondae’s and all the people that work with us opinions. And I’m sure that all of them can see how good you are” he whispered, stare not leaving Chanyeol’s and fingers still caressing his cheeks.</p><p>Chanyeol hummed shortly, biting his lips, but Baekhyun’s fingers were there immediately, releasing them from the bite.</p><p>“You are the best, Chanyeol. And I won’t ever, <em>ever</em> get tired to tell you. I will shower you with praises, enough to drown all the other bad things they say about you. Because you deserve only the best” Baekhyun added forcing a soft smile toward Chanyeol who whined lowly.</p><p>“Just… stop bringing me here. I can’t take it anymore. Another word about you not being enough and I don’t know what I could do” Baekhyun added shaking his head and Chanyeol pressed his lips again in a thin line.</p><p>“I can’t stop coming here, though…” he started saying and Baekhyun frowned shortly, forcing Chanyeol to look back at him again.</p><p>“Why? What is he using against you?” he asked him, stare searching in Chanyeol’s, making him sigh deeply.</p><p>“Told you. Works, contracts, affiliations…” he started saying but Baekhyun pressed a finger on his lips.</p><p>“And you can’t do it only with Jondae at your side? I’m sure he would take your side instead of your father’s” he declared and he was more than convinced of what he was saying.</p><p>Chanyeol inhaled deeply, considering things, Baekhyun could clearly see the gears moving in his head.</p><p>“Do you think we would manage the same? Only me, you and Jondae?” he asked him back and Baekhyun nodded even before letting him finish the sentence.</p><p>“Obviously, from the start it will be your father forcing you out of all the family brands, but we will manage nevertheless. And we will force him to hire you again as model because there’s no one better than you” he replied smiling at him and Chanyeol smiled softly, nodding.</p><p>“Let’s talk with Jondae tomorrow” he concluded and Baekhyun nodded before pulling him down for a brief kiss.</p><p>And so they did.</p><p>Baekhyun never was as busy as he was in the following months.</p><p>Apart of his own works, schedules, plannings, he managed with Jondae also Chanyeol’s new career after Park Enterprise.</p><p>At the beginning it was difficult, more than Baekhyun could have prevented but with time Chanyeol’s talent shone even brighter, revealing clearly what Baekhyun said from the very start.</p><p>Chanyeol was really the best in that work.</p><p>Or better that work was made especially to be done by him.</p><p>And in the end, after all their efforts, one evening while Baekhyun and Chanyeol was dining out, a super expensive French restaurant that Chanyeol wanted to try since <em>months</em>, slightly before Christmas, <em>the call </em>arrived.</p><p>Chanyeol received a call from Jondae.</p><p>“Dae?” he asked worried, since it was almost ten in the evening but his tone was trembling and excited when Chanyeol put him on speakerphone, letting Baekhyun hear the conversation too.</p><p>“Y-Your father called me few minutes ago… for Park Style next month fashion week. And for the Summer campaign. He asked both of you as models. He said that he’s willing to pay <em>whatever sum necessary</em>” he stated and Baekhyun chuckled nodding, before giving an high five to Chanyeol that was smiling super widely.</p><p>“I told him that I would call him back tomorrow. Let’s meet tomorrow and arrange some plans?” Jondae proposed and they both agreed, thanking him to let them know so soon.</p><p>And there was a small silence and then Baekhyun shook his head before calling a waiter.</p><p>“Please another bottle of this” he asked gesturing toward the amost empty bottle of white wine that rested on the table between him and Chanyeol.</p><p>“We have to celebrate” he added toward Chanyeol who nodded shortly, smile not leaving his face.</p><p>“I would never suceeded without your help, Baekhyun” he breathed but Baekhyun shook his head, shrugging his shoulders.</p><p>“You just needed the right push?” he whispered and even before Chanyeol could add something else, Baekhyun cleared his throat.</p><p>“And… there’s one more reason to celebrate. The real reason actually, for which I finally reserved in this restaurant and I decided for this table so far from the others…” he started saying and Chanyeol frowned deeply, stare meeting Baekhyun’s, immediately worried.</p><p>“Is… something the matter?” he asked him and Baekhyun inhaled deeply, nodding.</p><p>“I’m… tired of waiting for you to ask me as you said last time. So…” he started saying picking up a small velvety box from his pocket and pushing it toward Chanyeol.</p><p>“Marry me” he breathed, stare meeting Chanyeol’s, wavering, worried about Chanyeol’s reply and reaction.</p><p>However, Chanyeol simply nodded, taking Baekhyun’s hand over the table and smiling at him.</p><p>“Let’s organize when” he breathed and Baekhyun smiled back at him, nodding.</p><p>And after exchanging their rings, two more bottles of wine and Chanyeol almost unable to walk straight again, Baekhyun drove them home, even if he had to admit that he was slightly tipsy too.</p><p>Luckily nothing happened during the drive there, even if it kind of remembered Baekhyun the first time he had sex with Chanyeol.</p><p>“Babe, come on, at least stand on your own” he whispered while trying to insert the code to open the door.</p><p>“You are so beautiful and precious, Baekhyun, I love you so much” Chanyeol breathed against his shoulder and Baekhyun finally managed to open the door, walking in and supporting Chanyeol until their bedroom.</p><p>“This remember me of…” Chanyeol started saying even if thoughts weren’t exactly coherent as his words.</p><p>“The first time we had sex… I don’t have many memories of that moment but I know that I love every second of it” he stated humming and starting to undress, under Baekhyun’s perplexed stare.</p><p>“And…?” Baekhyun asked softly trying to understand where he wanted to go with that discourse.</p><p>“And… I don’t mind repeating?” Chanyeol breathed, nearing Baekhyun circling his neck with his arms and pulling him near to himself, making Baekhyun bit his lips, clearly interested.</p><p>“You are totally wasted. Sure you won’t regret it tomorrow?” he asked him but Chanyeol shook his head.</p><p>“I know you will take good care of me. Am I not your good boy?” he retorted and Baekhyun chuckled, nodding.</p><p>“You are, indeed. Let me award you a bit then. Especially since you were this good in finally showing how brightly is shining your star, enough to convince your father to hire you again for Park Style promotions” he breathed against Chanyeol’s lips, fingers carding through his hair, slightly pulling him down, pressing their lips together.</p><p>“I did good, then?” Chanyeol asked him between the kisses and Baekhyun chuckled softly.</p><p>“I told you. You are the best, no other star shine as bright as you do” Baekhyun concluded before pushing him down on the bed, hovering him.</p><p>“It’s… unfair, Baek. I can’t process things right now and you praise me this much, I don’t know how much I will resist you…” Chanyeol started saying voice barely audible, shifting his stare away from Baekhyun, but Baekhyun gently squeezed his cheeks, forcing Chanyeol to look at him.</p><p>“Then don’t. Let yourself go, babe. Show me your everything” he whispered, leaning in and speaking softly in Chanyeol’s ear, making him shiver.</p><p>“Everything?” Chanyeol echoed briefly and Baekhyun smiled softly at him.</p><p>“Everything” he confirmed, fingers unbuttoning Chanyeol’s shirt, immediately reaching his skin, gently touching him, hearing him moan, softly.</p><p>“Such melody, let me hear more” Baekhyun breathed, biting Chanyeol’s neck, sucking a hickey, purple blooming on his skin.</p><p>“Baekhyun… don’t let me wait” Chanyeol muttered, fingers carding in Baekhyun’s hair and pulling not so softly.</p><p>“How impatient” Baekhyun stated but he liked it too when Chanyeol asked him to skip foreplays and to simply take him, especially in night like that.</p><p>Chanyeol groaned lowly, pulling at Baekhyun’s shirt, fingers fumbling on the buttons, trying to open them.</p><p>“I just want you so much…” he started saying and when Baekhyun tried to say that he wanted the same, Chanyeol continued speaking up.</p><p>“I want to feel your body on mine, your skin on mine, I want you all over me” he whispered, stare briefly meeting Baekhyun’s whose became wider in perpexity for the sudden sincerity and straightforwardness.</p><p>“I love when you are so open on your request, babe” Baekhyun commented, biting again Chanyeol’s neck before helping him removing both his and Chanyeol’s shirts.</p><p>His hands travelled south, immediately unbuckling his trousers and pulling them down together with Chanyeol’s boxer, pulling them away.</p><p>Chanyeol complied at every Baekhyun’s gesture or movements, simply enjoying the touches.</p><p>“What do you prefer tonight?” Baekhyun asked him, nibbling on his ear, fingers softly moving to play with Chanyeol’s nipples, squeezing and pulling them, making Chanyeol moan beneath him.</p><p>“N-No… tonight’s question is what <em>you</em> prefer” he breathed in reply, making Baekhyun look at him interested by Chanyeol’s words.</p><p>“You know that…” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol stopped him immediately, pushing a finger on his lips.</p><p>“That you like to spoil me until the world’s end and back, yeah, I know. But tonight is up to you” he explained making Baekhyun’s frown getting deeper on his face.</p><p>“Did I do something…?” he tried to ask again, but Chanyeol shook his head softly, smiling at Baekhyun.</p><p>“You… are the best too, Baekhyun. And you are always so attentive to <em>everything</em> I like when we are in our intimacy. So attentive that you make me forget that you have some preferences too, something you prefer more over the rest” he explained shortly, focusing harder to put all the words together, trying to put them one after another properly.</p><p>Baekhyun smiled softly at him, caressing his cheek.</p><p>“You know that I’m fine with…” he tried again but Chanyeol pouted <em>oh so cutely</em>, making him stop mid-sentence and stare at him in awe.</p><p>“With whatever I like more. I know it too, but I want you to tell me what you prefer for tonight. Ask me something or do with me whatever you please more” Chanyeol breathed, fingers caressing Baekhyun’s cheeks gently before pulling him down for another kiss.</p><p>And Baekhyun groaned lowly against his lips.</p><p>“You will be the death of me, Chanyeol” he started softly, placing several kisses all over Chanyeol’s face.</p><p>“And we are both pretty drunk for tonight, so let’s go for a gentle way” he tried to say but Chanyeol shook his head, pressing on Baekhyun’s shoulders and exchanging their position, Baekhyun suddenly finding himself under Chanyeol.</p><p>“Gentle way doesn’t fit your idea, especially when drunk. Don’t try to be this kind with me even when I don’t want to” he pouted again, shaking his head slowly, world clearly spinning around him.</p><p>“Chanyeol…” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol shook his head again, bringing his fingers to his own mouth, slightly covering them with saliva, spreading more his legs while in between Baekhyun’s legs.</p><p>“You d-don’t want me to open myself up for you and you only? See the effects you have on me every single moment of my life?” Chanyeol asked him, voice barely audible, popping out his fingers from his mouth, a single sparkling thread of saliva still linking them to his mouth, making Baekhyun stare agape, unable to do anything but nod shortly.</p><p>He was enthralled by Chanyeol’s whole being, so sparkling and beautiful under the bedroom light.</p><p>“To know how much the simple idea to be praised and touched by you make me feel like I’m not touching myself for weeks even if the last time was this morning?” Chanyeol continued, arm moving behind his back, moving toward his entrance.</p><p>“Do I really affect you this much?” Baekhyun asked him even if his voice was throaty, scratching around words, stare not leaving Chanyeol’s stunningly naked being between his legs.</p><p>Chanyeol let out a low chuckle that was cut off from a short winch and a bite on his lips, clear signal of first insertion.</p><p>“If you do? You are the only one that make me feel like this, Baekhyun. The only one that is allowed to make me show these sides that are usually hidden so deep inside me. The only one who can make me beg to be praised and to be fucked as good as you only can do” Chanyeol breathed softly probably inserting another finger inside himself, stare clouded with want and pleasure, making Baekhyun feel his erection grow thicker in his trousers.</p><p>“Obviously that I praise you. Look at you, so good, opening yourself up only for me, knowing that I will make you feel really good in a bit more” Baekhyun added, making Chanyeol literally beam at him, cheeks glowing rose under the gold light, making him sparkle even more.</p><p>“You are… too obliging with me, Baekhyun you should…” Chanyeol started saying softly and Baekhyun stopped him immediately, letting out a soft chuckle.</p><p>“Punish you? Treat you differently?” he asked him and Chanyeol hummed softly in thought but Baekhyun was already replying for him.</p><p>“Don’t even think about it. I… don’t care if you think that I’m too compliant with you. I love you and I will give you everything you may ask, however you may ask” he replied softly, slightly sitting, fingers caressing Chanyeol’s thighs, making him shiver softly.</p><p>“You are…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun’s fingers easily reached Chanyeol’s erection, gently brushing on it over its length resting on the tip where precum beads where forming.</p><p>“In love with everything of you, babe. And only to hear your voice, your pleas, your soft moans, I would do whatever” Baekhyun breathed, fingers smearing the precum on Chanyeol’s erection, making him groan lowly inserting a third finger inside himself, arching his back, looking for more contact both with his own fingers and with Baekhyun’s on his erection.</p><p>“B-Baek, I love you too” he moaned lowly and Baekhyun smiled softly at him.</p><p>“I know, Chanyeol. So much and so softly that I wouldn’t even desire something more than this” he whispered giving a tentative stroke to Chanyeol’s erection who threw back his head, moaning again, erection leaking even more in Baekhyun’s hand.</p><p>“Now, aren’t you stretched enough? Won’t you come here and let me have you?” he asked him softly, gently almost like he wasn’t asking him to let him fuck him.</p><p>However Chanyeol simply nodded briefly, clearly already wanting more than his fingers only.</p><p>“L-Let me ride you, though. I know you like it even if you never let me do it” Chanyeol stuttered, not yet pulling out his fingers from himself.</p><p>Baekhyun slightly bit his lips, pensively.</p><p>“It’s not like I don’t let you do it. It’s just that it’s tiring for you and your knees…” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol pushed a whole hand on Baekhyun’s mouth.</p><p>“See? Too kind and too compliant. I don’t mind a bit of bother on the knees. And I enjoy it as much as you do. I can feel you deeper like this…” Chanyeol explained and Baekhyun thought that he stopped breathing altogether.</p><p>“You f-feel me <em>deeper</em>?” he asked him probably stuttering for the first time in his life in this kind of situation and making Chanyeol chuckle softly, nodding.</p><p>“Especially when you come inside me as you are, raw and hot” Chanyeol replied in a breath softly and cheeks dusted in deep rose.</p><p>Baekhyun’s eyes went even wider in perplexity before he could inhaled deeply, carding his fingers through his hair.</p><p>“Come here. I can’t wait to have you, to feel you on me” he breathed, unbuckling his own trousers pulling them away with his boxer too, gently patting on his own laps, making Chanyeol sign to near him.</p><p>And Chanyeol did, pulling out his fingers from himself, gently before crawling up to Baekhyun’s laps, completely eliminating the distance between them, snuggling his nose on Baekhyun’s neck.</p><p>“Will you fill me up, right? So hard and pleasantly like only you can do?” Chanyeol breathed against his ear before softly biting it, making Baekhyun close his eyes, hands moving on his own on Chanyeol’s sides.</p><p>“You will have as much as you want, babe. You are the best boy for me, always so beautiful, so enthralling, sensual…” he started saying softly pinching on Chanyeol’s nipples, making him arch his back, erection gently brushing against Baekhyun’s, earning a low moan from both.</p><p>“And wanting me to feel good too, despite I’ve always told you that your pleasure is my most important concern” Baekhyun continued, kissing his collarbones, fingers still gently padding on his nipples.</p><p>“Baekhyun” Chanyeol sighed in pleasure, carding his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair, pulling him nearer.</p><p>“Tell me what you want, Chanyeol…” Baekhyun breathed against his neck and Chanyeol shivered again softly, hand moving to gently grip on Baekhyun’s erection, earning a low groan.</p><p>“Fill me up, <em>please</em>. I want you and I think I was good enough these days?” he breathed looking for Baekhyun’s approval and Baekhyun smiled at him, softly kissing him on his lips.</p><p>“Obviously, otherwise I wouldn’t ask you to marry me. And you even got your father to give back that work to you and you only” Baekhyun whispered, kissing him again, but earning a low whine.</p><p>“Can’t we not speak about my father when you are about to fuck me as hard as you can before we can fall asleep and not waking until the day after tomorrow?” he asked him making Baekhyun chuckle softly, nodding.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. My bad” he chuckled before immediately returning on that moment.</p><p>“How do you want it?” he breathed softly caressing Chanyeol’s side, earning himself a decisive nod.</p><p>“As we are. I don’t need anything else but you” Chanyeol concluded making Baekhyun nod in reply too, letting Chanyeol find the best position for himself.</p><p>Chanyeol took a bit to understand which position was better and to finally settle down, taking Baekhyun’s erection inside him without any other forenotice.</p><p>And he was tight.</p><p>Tighter than Baekhyun ever felt him.</p><p>Baekhyun gripped harder on Chanyeol’s sides, groaning.</p><p>“Y-You could take your time. You weren’t streched enough…” Baekhyun breathed but Chanyeol kissed him sloppily, fingers carding again through his hair, moaning in the kiss, adjusting at the insertion.</p><p>“It doesn’t hurt, Baek. I just… want you” he whispered against Baekhyun’s lips, breath hot on his wet lips.</p><p>Baekhyun forced Chanyeol to stare back at him and when he was sure that indeed he wasn’t hurting, he caressed Chanyeol’s thighs, softly, gently.</p><p>And even before he could ask anything, Chanyeol started moving on him, slowly, tentatively, hands gripping on Baekhyun’s shoulders and hair.</p><p>“You are so thick inside me…” Chanyeol let out softly, throwing his head back, showing more his neck to Baekhyun who bit him there without any delicacy, making him bit his lips to hide a moan.</p><p>“This are your effects on me. And don’t suppress it, babe, let me hear you. You know I love your voice, so low and deep, asking for more…” Baekhyun whispered in Chanyeol’s ear, feeling him shiver on his laps and letting out a low moan, briefly shifting on Baekhyun’s laps, letting Baekhyun thrust even deeper inside himself.</p><p>Chanyeol let out a cry of pleasure, fingers pulling Baekhyun’s hair and gripping harder on his shoulders.</p><p>“Baek…” he groaned and Baekhyun had to focus not to come only for that small friction and Chanyeol’s low voice.</p><p>Because it was already too much for that night to push him over the edge.</p><p>Maybe due to the wine, the whole situation or Chanyeol willingly riding him with such an abandonment, knowing that Baekhyun loved it too, but Baekhyun wanted Chanyeol so bad that night and he was already so near to his release.</p><p>Baekhyun moved his hands on Chanyeol’s buttocks, starting a different pace, helping in his movements, making Chanyeol arch his back, pressing down harder on Baekhyun’s erection, having both of them moaning and panting.</p><p>And when Baekhyun hit Chanyeol’s prostate, making him cry again in pleasure, Baekhyun realized once again how lucky he was in having Chanyeol and that relationship that existed between them.</p><p>Chanyeol was a marvel on his laps, sweat and saliva sparkling brightly under the gold light of the room, making him shine like a star, lips rose and plump, nipples perched up with over-sensitivity and eyes glassy and full blown.</p><p>“Please, more” Chanyeol whispered, gripping harder on Baekhyun’s shoulder and squeezing him harder inside himself, making Baekhyun bit again his neck, sucking another hickey.</p><p>“You want more, babe?” Baekhyun asked him trailing a long line of wet kisses on Chanyeol’s neck and shoulder, feeling him shiver and hearing him panting in pleasure.</p><p>“Yes, please, <em>Baekhyunnie</em>” Chanyeol let out forcing a faster pace on Baekhyun’s laps, thanks also to Baekhyun’s help that thrusted inside him even faster, deeper, nickname as usually hitting him harder than expected.</p><p>Everytime that nickname left Chanyeol’s lips, since the very first time, Baekhyun couldn’t do anything but be affected by it.</p><p>“Are you feeling good, babe? Let me hear you come…” Baekhyun whispered against his neck and Chanyeol moaned again, stare looking for Baekhyun’s, even if it was already blissed out.</p><p>“You are the only one who make me feel this good. Only you, <em>Baekhyunnie</em>, the only one I love and that can know me this deeply as you do” he breathed making Baekhyun be lost in his stare, so enthralled in how Chanyeol was… perfection.</p><p>“You are the only one for me too, my only good boy, the best puppy ever” Baekhyun muttered, feeling that he was almost there, reaching his release and even before he could touch Chanyeol’s erection to help him come, Chanyeol came between them hot and sticky on Baekhyun’s torso.</p><p>“Baekhyun, <em>please</em>… let me feel you too” Chanyeol breathed near his ear, clearly still trying to come down from his high and Baekhyun groan lowly, thrusting harder, deeper, faster inside Chanyeol and coming in several thrust more, releasing his climax inside Chanyeol, hearing him yip, Baekhyun biting him again on his shoulder and softly calling his name.</p><p>They stayed there for minutes, in silence, simply breathing in each other’s space, trying to regain their composure and coming down from their highs.</p><p>“Babe, you okay?” Baekhyun breathed, fingers gently caressing along Chanyeol’s spine, making him tremble at the contact, sweat starting to cool down on his back.</p><p>“Okay?” Chanyeol asked in reply and Baekhyun was already frowning but Chanyeol immediately eased him.</p><p>“I’m wonderful, Baek. You know that I love it when you let me ride you” Chanyeol muttered, placing a lot of small kisses on Baekhyun’s neck and shoulder, making him smile softly.</p><p>“Shower?” Baekhyun proposed him and Chanyeol nodded lazily before humming shortly in thought.</p><p>“I… think I’ll need more than an help tonight for…” he started saying but Baekhyun kissed him on his lips, shutting him up.</p><p>“I’ll do it for you, no worries. But we can’t let you sleep like this” Baekhyun explained before caressing Chanyeol’s cheek, earning himself a soft nod in return.</p><p>And after managing to slowly reach the bathroom, and with a bit of Chanyeol’s half-drunk protests because Baekhyun really did all by himself instead of simply lending Chanyeol’s an hand, Baekhyun changed their bedsheets, almost forcing Chanyeol’s in the bed before he turned off the lights.</p><p>Chanyeol immediately snuggled in on Baekhyun as soon as he entered the cover, near him, making Baekhyun chuckle softly, arm circling his waist and pulling him in.</p><p>“I love you, Chanyeol” Baekhyun breathed in his ear, hearing a small <em>love you too</em> against his neck.</p><p>“And… I was serious with the marriage proposal before. I really want you to marry me” Baekhyun added softly making Chanyeol nod near him.</p><p>“Let’s marry in Spring. And then let’s go to Japan as honeymoon… I always wanted to travel in Japan” he whispered in reply, breath even on Baekhyun’s neck.</p><p>“Wherever you want, Chanyeol. Japan’s cool, though. I have some places I want to see too, there” he added and Chanyeol nodded again placing a small kiss on Baekhyun’s neck.</p><p>There was a moment of silence in which Baekhyun thought that Chanyeol fell asleep but then Chanyeol spoke up again.</p><p>“Thank you” he breathed softly and Baekhyun frowned shortly.</p><p>“Is there a… particular reason?” he asked softly, trying to understand for what it was exactly but Chanyeol shook his head.</p><p>“For being the light that brightened up my life, adding the most beautiful colors” he simply replied making Baekhyun smile softly again, snuggling his nose in Chanyeol’s hair.</p><p>“Well, thank you to you too. For being my brightest star and my good boy” Baekhyun whispered making Chanyeol hug him even tighter.</p><p>“Forever” he breathed and Baekhyun smiled even wider, kissing the top of Chanyeol’s head.</p><p>“Forever” he concluded and he really felt like that with Chanyeol it could really be forever.</p><p>Seeing how the whole thing started and evolved, becoming something so soft and bright that Baekhyun couldn’t do anything but appreciate and welcome in his life.</p><p>The prettiest and best star in the whole universe.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>